Edge of Darkness 2: Apocalypse
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: The sequel from Edge of Darkness. Darkness has return and is more badder than ever. Sonic and the gang goes on an adventure and embarks a quest from preventing Darkness to release an ancient beast.
1. The Wedding

**The song starts to play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Theme Song.**

_Fanfiction Stories…_

_From the creators of Sega, Sonic Team, Capcom, Platinum Games, Namco and Marvel…_

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

_Fanfiction Movie Story presents…_

**Edge of Darkness 2: Apocalypse**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Ebony the Cat_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Darkness the Hedgehog_

_Nazo the Hedgehog_

_Mephiles the Dark_

_Bayonetta_

_Jeanne_

_Dante_

_Chun-Li_

_Guile_

_Cammy White_

_Crimson Viper_

_Juri Han_

_Isabella "Ivy" Valentine_

_Tira_

_Zasalamel_

_Cervantes_

_Sonic characters…_

Sega and Sonic Team

_Bayonetta Characters…_

Platinum Games

_Street Fighter Characters…_

Capcom

_Soul Calibur Characters…_

Namco

_Symbiote Graphics…_

Marvel

_**The intro credits started to fade and starting the story movie as the intro song begins to stop and fading off.**_

Chapter 1: The Wedding

_**3 years later…**_

_Sonic's POV_

3 years have passed since I've killed and defeated Darkness the Hedgehog. Now things are looking quiet and peaceful I presume. Juri is still in custody and is in jail, Jeanne is still out there and on the loose, Knuckles and Cammy are dating, Crimson Viper Is still an agent but spend time with her beautiful daughter, Shadow and the team dark were still working at G.U.N, Tails has his own business as he sells inventions and products too, Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy lived peacefully but still going on the Interpol missions and Eggman turn to a new leaf and start helping out Tails with his business and all.

As for me, I still have the dark form inside of me as they were no destruction or things were going on as it was now peaceful anyway. Me and Bayonetta began dating and been together for 3 years now. She moved in with me and is happy to live a normal life. She's still a witch but it's all good. Oh… I'm getting married to Bayonetta.

_Normal POV_

Sonic was outside as he was looking at the moon while listening to music as it was playing from inside the house as it was a peaceful night. Sonic begins to smile and enjoy a cool breeze that was blowing as Bayonetta came to the scene as she came up to Sonic and cuddled up on him and joining with him.

"Hey darling, what are you doing?" Bayonetta asked

"Oh nothing… Just looking at the beautiful moon and all" Sonic replied

"Oh that's look interesting. Just only 3 days away for our wedding, Sonic"

"I know… We're getting married in 3 days. I'm excited"

"Me too, so is Shadow is the best man for the wedding?"

"Yep and who did you chose to be the maid of honor"

"I've chose Chun-Li darling, she's like a good friend to me and all"

"Yeah that is true. Our friends are going to be there, even Eggman too. I'm still surprised he changed to a new leaf and all"

"I know… Besides you and Eggman are good friends now right"

"Yes… Since Eggman hasn't plan on taking over the world, things look pretty good and peaceful too"

"Mhm… We've been spending more time together and I'm glad too. Besides, we're getting married in 2 days, darling"

"Yep and I'm happy that we've spend time together"

Bayonetta smiled and starts to kiss Sonic on the cheek until the radio begins to play Faith Evans: Don't Be Afraid. This caught Bayonetta's attentions and knew this was her favorite song and started to smile.

"Sonic darling, come dance with your fiancé" Bayonetta commanded

"Oh… I don't know" Sonic replied

"Come on, this is my favorite song. Come dance with me"

"Ok… Since you talked to me into it"

Bayonetta smiled and pulled Sonic up and Bayonetta wrapped her arms around of Sonic's neck and Sonic wrapped his hands on her hips and the 2 begin to dance. The 2 couples were busying feeling the rhythm of the music. Seconds later, Sonic and Bayonetta look into their own eyes and smiled,

"Enjoying yourself" Sonic asked

"Indeed I am darling, thank you for asking me" Bayonetta replied

"Anytime"

Sonic and Bayonetta smiled and moments later, they then embraced each other into a smooth passionate kiss on the lips and continue to dance to the song. The 2 couples continue to enjoy their romantic moment at their bedroom and Sonic shut the door.

_Meanwhile…_

Jeanne was still in hiding from the heroes. Now Jeanne is somewhere as she was working at the strip club. Jeanne begins to sway her hips and dancing for the money. The men were eyeing on Jeanne and giving money to her. Afterwards, she returns back to the stage with the money and relax. Jeanne then sees a picture of her and her boyfriend: Darkness the Hedgehog as they were cuddling in bed. Jeanne took the picture too.

"Darkness… I can't believe you're gone, Sonic will pay for what he has done to you" Said Jeanne

Jeanne put the picture and continued on what she was doing.

_Later_

Sonic and the pals were having lunch together at Burger Shop.

"So Sonic… How's Bayonetta doing so far" Tails asked

"She's doing good alright, our wedding is in 2 days you guys know that right?" Sonic replied

"Yeah we know and we'll be there" Said Knuckles as he took a bite of his burger

"So anyways Sonic, where are you and Bayonetta going on your honeymoon" Shadow asked as he chewing on his fries

"Well… We haven't decided yet but we will tonight" Sonic replied

"I know you guys will find the best place for your honeymoon, Sonic. Besides it's going to be beautiful at your wedding tomorrow" Said Tails smiling

"Yeah so have you all picked your tux yet for my wedding guys?"

"Yeah we all did, Cammy is coming to" Said Knuckles

"Everyone is, including Eggman"

"Yeah we're all still surprised that he's turned to a new leaf and all" Said Tails

"Agreed, I guess he's one of the good guys now"

"Yes… Anyways, you still have that dark form inside of you Sonic?" Shadow asked

"Yes… It increased my anger, aggression and hurt too. I do not know how I transformed but the darkness consumed into me"

"Well things have been looking great since Darkness is dead and the world is saved. All thanks to you, Sonic" Said Knuckles

"Yeah… Things have been quiet all of sudden" Tails replied

"I agree with ya'll, but Jeanne is still on the loose and she's still out there" Said Sonic

"Do not worry, me, Rouge and Omega and the G.U.N and the Interpol is looking for her. Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy already got Juri in prison. So there's nothing to worry" Shadow replied

"Yeah… You're right"

_Meanwhile, at the fields 6:39pm…_

Things were quiet and peaceful as the animals were enjoying life and exploring on the fields but suddenly, a large dark rift begins to activate and an dark substance begins to appear to the scene as the animals were running away. The dark substance appeared to be a Black and Grey hedgehog as it was Darkness himself returned.

"AH… I've been in hiding for 3 years now and everyone has moved on and forgot about me. Hmm… Sonic stopped my plans for the world domination and to conquer it too. Him and his damn lackies will pay for what've he has done" Said Darkness to himself

Darkness looked around and sees the fields.

"Hmm… Looks like things have changed since I went hiding. Now time to make a comeback but first… I got to pay a little visit to a beautiful woman of mine" Said Darkness and he then starts to teleport out of the scene

_Later_

Sonic was picking some flowers for his fiancé: Bayonetta with Shadow accompany him.

"So what flowers are you getting for Bayonetta, Sonic?" Shadow asked

"I'm getting her Tulips, Stephanotis and Ranunculus" Sonic replied

"Oh that's nice to give her"

"Yep so I want to surprise her good"

"I bet you will"

"So… Are you and Rouge are going to go out?"

"Hmm… Maybe not I don't want to reflect our friendship, besides I'm just better off being friends"

"I understand Shadow, some things could reflect your friendship if you two trying to get with each other and all"

"Yes… Definitely"

Sonic and Shadow left out the flower shop and then they encountered Crimson Viper.

"Hey Sonic, Shadow" Crimson Viper greeted

"Hey Maya, how you've been" Sonic replied with a smile

"Oh I'm doing well, what about the both of you"

"Pretty good so far, I'm here just gathering flowers and all. Are those flowers are for Bayonetta, Sonic"

"Yeah… I want to surprise my fiancé and all"

"Oh that's good to hear from you. Anyway me and my daughter: Lauren is coming to you and Bayonetta's wedding"

"Thanks and right now Bayonetta is running errands for our wedding"

"Well anyway I'll see you and Shadow later"

"Ok"

Crimson Viper gave Sonic a hug and Shadow a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went into the shop. Sonic begin to smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Shadow asked

"I think Maya likes you, Shadow" Sonic replied

"You think"

"Yeah… See the way she was looking at you and smiled at you"

"Yeah you're right"

"Yep"

"Anyway I got to meet up with Rouge, Omega and the G.U.N for something. I'll see you later Sonic and tell Bayonetta I said hi"

"Ok"

_Later_

Jeanne was at her place and drinking a glass of wine. She then starts to read her magazines until she heard a noise. Jeanne then picks up her guns and starts to get to her stance.

"Show yourself, you can't hide from me" Jeanne commanded

"Is that how you treat your lover"

Jeanne recognized the voice as Darkness appears to the scene. Jeanne begins to grew tears and embraced Darkness into a hug and kissed him in the lips.

"Babe… I thought you were dead" Jeanne asked

"Ah… Yeah that, Sonic killed my clone, I knew we were losing so I let my clone to do all the work for me and so I disappeared and hide for a long while" Darkness explained

"Then… Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I never had any time so I left in a hurry and let everyone know that was my clone that Sonic killed was the real me"

"I see… Since we're reunited back together, we're going to need a new plan"

"Yes… I want to surprise Sonic and the others all together and all"

"Is that right…? Then you're not going to believe this"

Jeanne hands Darkness the newspaper and sees Sonic and Bayonetta in and the title: Hero and the with getting married.

"Sonic is going to marry Bayonetta I see…" Said Darkness

"Yes in exact 2 days, I just watched the news"

"I see… Well we're going to crash the party and make a surprise visit and give Sonic and the others a sneak attack. Won't we"

"Mmm… I like the sound of that, anyway do you have a new plan?"

"Sadly no… I couldn't come up with anything"

"Well… I have an idea"

"What's that?"

Jeanne handed Darkness the book and he begins to take a look until something interest him.

"Hmm… I like the way you think my love. This is going to work just fine" Said Darkness

"Indeed it will be, it's been locked for so many years now" Jeanne replied

"Hmm… Looks like I'm going to need an army. But first, I got to take care of something"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't bother try to ask me that question"

Darkness begins to teleport out of the scene.

_Meanwhile, back at Sonic's place…_

Sonic returned home with the flowers while Bayonetta was preparing dinner.

"Hey Bayonetta, I brought you some flowers" Said Sonic

"Aw you're so sweet Sonic. I love them" Bayonetta replied and giving Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek

"Yeah… Looks like everyone is getting ready for our wedding"

"Yes that is true, darling"

"Oh Shadow said hi"

"Oh that's sweet of him. Is he at the G.U.N HQ for some important stuff"

"Yeah… Anyway is dinner ready yet"

"Nope… But soon"

"Sweet, I'm starving"

_Later, at the Station Square prison…_

Juri was bored as she was in her cell, lying on the bunk looking at the ceiling.

"This bores me, I want some fun" Said Juri complaining

As Juri was bored out of her misery and looking at the ceiling as she was wearing the the inmate suit but suddenly, a dark substance appeared as it was Darkness himself.

"Darkness… I thought you were dead?" Juri asked

"No… Sonic killed my clone, I'm here to get you out of prison" Darkness replied

"Ok thank god, I've so bored for 3 years now and I can't use my powers from my eye to escape. They got my on the special collar to keep me using my powers"

"Is that right…? Then I'll break it for you"

Darkness breaks the collar and teleport Juri and himself out of the prison.

Darkness and Juri arrived at an unknown place.

"Why are we here?" Juri asked

"Because… I'm bringing 2 people back" Darkness replied

Darkness begins to use his dark power and revives 2 hedgehog but 2 of them a familiar too. Demonic hedgehog and a blue-gray hedgehog appeared in the scene.

"Ah… Nazo and Mephiles, back to life I presume" Said Darkness

"You revived us?" Nazo asked

"Yes I did, I used my dark power to summon you all back. I would like to make a proposition for the 2 of you"

"We're listening…"

"I'm planning to conquer the world, I was hoping if you guys would like to join with me"

"Well… You brought us back, I'm in" Said Mephiles

"Me too, I was planning to do the same thing but us 3 working together. It'll be one hell of a mission" Nazo replied

"Splendid…" Said Darkness as he started to grin

Darkness and the others teleported out of the scene.

_Meanwhile…_

Bayonetta, Chun-Li and Cammy were picking a dress for Bayonetta for her wedding.

"Bayonetta, you're going to look beautiful with that dress" Said Cammy

"Thank you, I can't believe I'm getting married to Sonic. I'm super excited for our wedding tomorrow" Bayonetta replied with a big smile on her face

"We know and everyone's excited too. You and Sonic spending the rest of ya'll lifes with each other. That touches me" Said Chun-Li

"Mhm… Anyway me and Sonic are decided our honeymoon tonight. But we want to make it special for the 2 of us"

"Yes… You're right, you guys will make it very special, Bayonetta. Me and Chun-Li do" Said Cammy with a smile

"Thank you"

_Later, with the G.U.N_

Shadow was with the G.U.N Commander as the soldiers scanning for information.

"Sir, we picked up a large substance at the fields last night. We don't know where it cae from but it's on the loose" Said the soldier

"Track it down, it must've been Jeanne. We searched for her for 3 years and now we're going to capture her" G.U.N Commander replied and commanded

"Understood sir"

"Shadow, have you had any luck on finding Jeanne yet?"

"No sir, I haven't. Rouge, Omega and I are still looking for her" Shadow replied

"Good, keep up the good work. You may dismissed"

"Yer sir and are you going to Sonic and Bayonetta's wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes I am, there is no way I'm not going to miss it"

Shadow smiled and was dismissed.

_Meanwhile, at Sonic's residence_

Sonic was drinking 7up and watching the news.

"Hi this is Melanie Grace here reporting to you as an suspect known as: Juri Han, who escaped from Jail last night. The officers do not know how she escape but on the big search for her. Stay tune for more details" Said the reporter

"_Juri… Escape from jail, this can't be right. How did she escape and how she got out of prison_" Sonic thought to himself

Sonic takes a sip on his drink as Bayonetta came to the scene and sat next to her fiancé. Bayonetta snuggle up on her fiancé and smiled.

"So did you found a place for our honeymoon, darling" Bayonetta asked

"Oh yeah… I've pick the Dolphin Resort. They got a nice good view and a beautiful beach too" Sonic replied with a smile

"Oh that'll be perfect for our honeymoon, darling. I can warm my luscious sexy body during a beautiful sun with my future husband"

"Hehe yep… I could relax and be comfortable out in the sun"

"Precisely, darling our wedding is tomorrow. Tomorrow our wedding is going to be beautiful and peaceful too"

"Yeah everyone is going to be at our wedding tomorrow. But yeah, our wedding is going to be eternal and beautiful too"

"Mhm… Anyway, how about I make you feel better"

Sonic smiled and Bayonetta takes Sonic's hand and takes him to the bedroom. Bayonetta set Sonic on the bed and Bayonetta begins to dance as she starts to sway her hips and making Sonic enjoying himself. Bayonetta begins to smile and continue on dancing.

_Later_

Darkness and the others were at a new hideout as Darkness looks out the window and having flashbacks. Darkness begins to smile and feels the dark form flowing inside his body as Jeanne came to the scene.

"So… Have you got a plan to make a sneak attack on Sonic and the others" Jeanne asked

"Yes… You'll see my plans… During the wedding while we interrupted it and ruined their moment" Darkness replied

"Mhm… I can't wait to see Bayonetta's face again"

"It'll be fun, my love. It's going to be fun"

Jeanne smiled and she and Darkness begins to embrace each other with a kiss on the lips and enjoy their moment.

_Later, morning 9:46am…_

Everyone was at Emerald Coast, Station Square for Sonic and Bayonetta's wedding. Everyone was looking good as they were dressed very good too. The women look very beautiful and the men look sharp with their tux. Sonic was fixing up his blue tie and looking at the mirror.

"Today the day, I'm finally getting married" Said Sonic

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow all came in the scene and see Sonic at the mirror.

"Sonic you looking sharp with that tux" Shadow complimented

"Thanks Shadow, todays the day" Sonic replied with a smile

"Yeah you and Bayonetta getting married" Said Tails

"That's right, besides this wedding is going to be special and beautiful as well too" Knuckles replied

"Yeah anyway it's ShowTime" Sonic said

Bayonetta was fixing up her lip gloss and looking at the mirror with her wedding dress. Her dress had some sparkles to it and Bayonetta was putting the flower on her hair looking at herself to the mirror.

"This is it, I'm finally going to marry my future husband and spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't been more happier" Said Bayonetta

Chun-Li came in the room as she got on a green dress as she was the maid of honor.

"Bayonetta, you look beautiful with that dress you got on" Chun-Li complimented

"Thank you, you look good too Chun-Li" Bayonetta replied

"Thank you and today is the day. You and Sonic are getting married"

"I know… Our wedding is going to be eternal with the light that guides us away from the darkness"

"Yeah anyway things will be ready in about 2 minutes"

"Ok thank you for letting me know"

Chun-Li smiled and left out the room.

_Somewhere out in the city…_

Darkness and the crew arrived at Station Square secretly and quiet.

"Well… It looks like everyone is at the wedding. Sonic and Bayonetta are getting married today" Said Jeanne

"Yes… Once they get to the I do parts, we attack and make a surprise attack and a make them all shock that I've returned" Darkness replied

"Yes… I still got a score to settle with Shadow" Said Mephiles

"Agreed, it's Sonic I've blame for killing me and stopping my plans" Said Nazo

"Patience boys, you all will get your revenge. Have patience" Darkness commanded

"Yeah and besides I'm in the mood for some fun" Said Juri as she was stretching her arms and swaying her hips

_2 minutes later…_

The song played Freddie Jackson: Have You Ever Love Somebody to keep the citizens entertained and getting to their seats. Sonic and Shadow made their way to the aisle. The citizens then stand up as Bayonetta was walking at the aisle with flowers in her hands and smiling. Sonic smiled back and gaze up on Bayonetta's beauty as she made her way to the aisle. The citizens sat back down as the wedding started to begin.

"We are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Said the Preacher

Darkness and the crew snuck up without alerting anyone. Sonic and Bayonetta begins to hold each other's hands and facing each other.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you wish to take this beautiful woman as your beloved wife. Do you promised to love her, comfort her, and keeo her away from sickness and pain and remain faithful to her as always" The Preacher asked

"I do" Sonic replied with a smile

As the preacher was about to ask Bayonetta until something came to the scene. There were dark balls blasting to the scene and making the people to scream and leaving out the scene. Rouge, Omega and the G.U.N got everyone to safety until a blue-gray hedgehog known as Nazo appeared to the scene.

"Great it's Nazo" Said Sonic

"Hello Sonic" Nazo replied

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR BEAUTIFUL WEDDING YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" Bayonetta yelled

Bayonetta pulled out her guns and starts to shoot at Nazo but something blocked the bullets as it was Mephiles himself.

"MEPHILES" Shadow yelled

"It's been a while Shadow the Hedgehog" Mephiles replied

Shadow was about to attack Mephiles but he was shot in the chest. Jeanne came to the scene and Juri starts to strucked Shadow down to the ground with her kicks.

"Jeanne and Juri" Tails and Knuckles said

"Juri" Said Cammy as she got to her fighting stance

Chun-Li and Guile charged at Juri but Mephiles attacked them with his powers. Cammy dashed towards Mephiles but Juri pinned her down to the ground. Sonic and Bayonetta were now all shock as so the rest of the others.

"Jeanne… It's been 3 years since I haven't saw you. Are you the leader now since Darkness is dead" Bayonetta asked

"It's sure been so long and no I'm not the leader, Bayonetta" Jeanne replied

"Then who is it before I beat the answers out of you" Sonic demanded

"It's me Sonic" Said the unknown voice

Sonic begins to recognize the voice as Darkness appeared to the scene walking towards the aisle and the people were now in big shock to see Darkness was still alive.

"Darkness…" Said Stuttered

"Sonic, it's been 3 years. Hasn't it" Darkness replied

"You're supposed to be dead"

"Oh no… You see you killed my clone"

"**WHAT!**" Said the others in a big shock

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"You see… I've cloned myself to take care of you, I've been hiding in the shadows for 3 years and make sure that everyone know I'm dead. Since now you all forgot about me, I decided to make a return and move forward to my new plan since my beautiful girlfriend here (_Pointing at Jeanne_) made a plan for me. She did some research along with it"

"Which is…?"

"When that sun is eclipsed, I'm going to unleashed the dark dragon from the darkness itself and it will terrorize Station Square and to change the world. Plunging the whole world into chaos and darkness itself and there is nothing to stop it"

"No…"

"Yes… Since now I'm back, I'm more stronger than ever. You can't get rid of me Sonic, I heard that you and Bayonetta were getting married. Jeanne saw the news, she told me about it and I revised the plan to make a surprise welcome to the citizens and the world"

"YOU BASTARD" Bayonetta yelled

Bayonetta charged at Darkness but Darkness pushed Bayonetta to the wall and tied her up with dark chains.

"Leave me girlfriend alone" Sonic demanded

Aw… Sticking up for your future wife I see. Anyway I'll have some fun with her" Darkness replied coming towards Bayonetta

"I said… LEAVE HER ALONE"

Sonic begins to transform into his Hell Reaper Sonic form and punched Darkness in the face.

"My my… You've got a lot stronger since we've last fought" Darkness said as he begins to get up

"I told her to leave Bayonetta alone, now you've done it" Said Hell Reaper Sonic as he charged at Darkness

**The song starts to play Dynamite Battle** (_From DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3_).

Darkness begins to transform to his Devil Darkness form blocked Sonic's attacks. He and Sonic then engaged to an intense fight as they left out the scene. Sonic then starts to use his dark beam but Darkness evades it and start blasting some dark energy balls at Sonic. Sonic started to evade the attack and Darkness grabbed Sonic and charged through the building walls and causing ruckus.

Darkness then throws Sonic at the building and crash through it. Sonic got angry and started to charge at Darkness was thrown to the water and the 2 begin to fight under water. Sonic begins to punch Darkness and using his dark punch and making Darkness crashed through the rocks. Darkness started to fire his dark beam at Sonic but Sonic started to avoid and using his dark spin dash at Darkness. Darkness blocked the attack and uppercuts Sonic up out of the water and to the surface.

Darkness flew up to the surface and slams Sonic to the sands on the ground and punches him on the jaw and Sonic crashed through the aisle. Hell Reaper Sonic quickly gets back up but was attacked by Darkness. Darkness throw Sonic at Juri and Juri use her Kaisen Dankairaku move on Sonic. Mephiles starts to use his dark beam at Sonic and Nazo uses his chaos torrent on Sonic.

Sonic was now defeated. Darkness picks him up by the neck and smiled.

"You can never defeat me Sonic" Said Darkness

Darkness starts to punch Sonic severely multiple times and slams him down to the ground hard. Hell Reaper Sonic begins to change back to his normal self. Jeanne went up to Devil Darkness and smiled.

"Wow… You must've beat him up severely" Said Jeanne

"Yes… Let that be a lesson to you, Sonic. You can't get rid of me, when the sun eclipsed in ten days, I'm going to unleash that dragon and I'm going to finish what I've started" Darkness stated

Darkness was about to finish Sonic for good until he was struck by purple magic. It appears to be an tall black cat with 2 ear rings on her right ear and one ear of Ankh on her left ear. She wore a purple shirt and purple and gold skirt and wearing a cape too (**Dantemustdie00's version**) as she appeared to the scene and got front of Sonic and got to her fighting stance.

"You will not harm anymore citizens, Darkness" Said the unknown cat

"My my… I see I have a challenger to face me" Darkness replied

Devil Darkness charged at the unknown cat but she reflected him with her unknown powers and pushed Darkness away from her distance.

"I said you will not harm anymore civilians, Darkness" Said the unknown cat

"I see you're guarding Sonic huh… Very well, I'll spare his life for now" Darkness replied

"WHAT! This is your chance to kill Sonic, Darkness" Nazo stated

"I know but not the right moment yet, when the time comes. Then I'll kill Sonic, now let's get out of here"

The team all left out the scene as they teleported out. The unknown cat then begins to hold Sonic.

"I was too late to protect you, I'll recover you whenever I can" Said the unknown cat

Shadow released Bayonetta and the others went up to Sonic as he was in bad shape.

"Oh my goodness, he's hurt bad" Said Cammy

"Yes and who are you by the way" Chun-Li asked

"I'll introduce myself later but right now we got to get Sonic safety so he can recover from all the bruises he has" Said the unknown cat

"Ok and I can't believe Darkness and his crew interrupted our wedding" Said Bayonetta

"I know Bayonetta but right now, let's get Sonic to a place so he can recover from all the injuries" Said Shadow

"Agreed" Knuckles replied

Knuckles picked up Sonic and the others left out the emerald coast and getting Sonic to recover from his bad injuries.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2: Answers

Sonic was in the room recovering from all the injuries. The others seemed to worry about Sonic. Bayonetta was more worried than anyone else as she was in the room holding Sonic's hand.

"I can't believe our wedding is ruined. We'll get Darkness and Jeanne and the rest of their crew. I swear it" Said Bayonetta in her anger tone

Chun-Li arrived to the scene as Bayonetta was frowning down. Chun-Li put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sonic is going to be ok. He'll get through this" Said Chun-Li

"You're right, but I'm still worried about him" Bayonetta replied

"I understand, c'mon. Let's let Sonic be alone here for a while"

Bayonetta replied and the 2 ladies exit out the room.

Ebony arrived with the others and then they started to look at her.

"So… You know Darkness?" Guile asked

"Yes I do, I sensed his power and I knew that he wasn't dead for 3 years. He's been hiding in shadows in secret the whole time" Ebony replied

"So why haven't you told anyone about all of this?" Tails asked

"Because I do not want everyone to get concerned, Darkness brought Mephiles and Nazo back to life and he's the one who got Juri out of jail"

"Then it all make sense now" Said Sonic

Everyone turn their heads as Sonic was on his feet and was fully recovered.

"Mephiles and Nazo joined Darkness after he brought them back" Sonic stated

"Yes and Darkness is going to unleash an terrible evil that will be never stopped" Ebony replied

"What is he planning?" Tails asked

"Darkness is going to unleash a powerful dark dragon from 1,000 years ago"

"1,000 years ago, what do you mean?" Knuckles asked

"Darkness is going to unleash this dark dragon known as: DeathWing (From World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"I heard about Death Wing" Said Cammy

"You have Cammy" Chun-Li asked

"Yes… I've read books about him and doing some research too. He's been in torment for 1,000 years"

"Precisely, 1,000 years ago. DeathWing rule everything as he plunged the whole world into chaos and destruction. Some dark warriors released him as he was causing destruction to the world and reshaping it as well. But the four mystical dragons defeated DeathWing and imprison him in the torment for 1,000 years" Said Ebony

"So what if he does been release from his torment?" Tails asked

"He'll not obey anyone and will destroy everything in its path. Absolutely everything"

"My god… Is there anyway way we can stop him?" Shadow asked

"Unfortunately no, there's nothing anyone can do to stop DeathWing"

"Well we're just going to find this temple and stop Darkness before he releases DeathWing" Sonic stated

"Yeah and I have a map that will show you where the Temple is"

Ebony gives Sonic the map to find the temple.

"So this is where we're going to find the temple" Sonic asked

"Yes… It's called the temple of Reign" Ebony replied

"Well looks like we got an adventure ahead of us"

"Alright, looks like it's going to be a good one too" Said Knuckles

"We're coming with you, Sonic" Said Chun-Li

"I don't know… Mephiles and Nazo are powerful hedgehog, I don't think you, Cammy, Guile or Crimson Viper can take them" Said Sonic

"We'll worry about Juri while you guys deal with you're enemies" Said Cammy

"Agreed" Guile replied

"Um… No, you guys look after the civilians while we're away. The G.U.N will help too" Said Sonic

"Yes, Rouge and Omega will keep a look out while on patrol if anything happens here" Said Shadow

"She's right Chun-Li, we might need you guys to help out too" Said Rouge

"Ok me, Guile and Chun-Li will stay here" Said Chun-Li

"And make sure you guys take down Darkness and bring Juri back in custody" Said Cammy

"We'll do" Said Knuckles

"Alright that's settles it, we'll leave around 7:34pm. I suspect we grab our gear and get what we need and meet back at Tail's Lab" Said Sonic

"Ok" Said Tails and Knuckles

Sonic and the others return back to their residence and packing up some gear for their adventure.


	3. New Adventure

Chapter 3: New Adventure

Sonic was getting ready for his quest to head to the temple of Reign. Sonic was packing up some gear as he got on a dark blue sleeveless hoodie shirt, camo cargo shirts and wearing the shoes (From Sonic Riders). Sonic finished getting ready as Bayonetta came to the scene with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, darling, Seems like you're ready" Said Bayonetta as she embrace Sonic a hug from behind

"Yeah… I already just finished putting some stuff in my one strap backpack and all" Sonic replied

"Well I'm going with you and you're friends, darling"

"No… This quest I need to do on my own, along with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. We still have time to stop Darkness and his crew"

"You're going to need me, Sonic. I'm coming with you"

"No… I don't want to lose you, I need to do this on my own along with the others. The G.U.N and the Interpol may need some help to patrol the city if anything happens"

"Ok… I see your point, be careful out there, Sonic. I don't want to lose you too"

"I know… I'll come back in one piece and finish our wedding too"

"I know and I'm looking forward to it, darling"

Sonic and Bayonetta begin to embrace each other into a smooth passionate kiss on the lips and Sonic left out the house.

The gang meets up with Tail's at his Lab and Shadow and Knuckles already ready and got their stuff. Shadow got on a red shirt, grey camo cargo shorts and shoes (From Sonic Riders). Knuckles had on a black tank top, tan cargo pants and goggles. Tails had on a green shirt, jean pants and wearing some goggles along with it too.

"I'm guessing that's everyone is ready" Said Sonic

"Yeah we're all ready to go" Said Knuckles

"I'm coming too" Said Ebony as she appeared to the scene

"You're coming with us, Ebony" Shadow asked

"Yes, you're going to need my help to find the temple that we're heading to"

"Yeah you're right, welcome aboard Ebony" Said Sonic

"Ok now let's get going everybody" Said Tails

The gang nodded as they hop aboard on the tornado. As Shadow was about to hop aboard the tornado until Crimson Viper stopped Shadow.

"Shadow wait" Said Crimson Viper

"Hey Crimson Viper, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked

"Saying good luck to you, be careful out there"

"Ok thank you"

"You're and please, call me Maya"

"Ok Maya, thank you"

As Shadow was about to turn his way until Crimson Viper pulled Shadow into a kiss on the lips while Cammy came to see Knuckles.

"Knuckles, take care of yourself out there. Be back here in one piece" Said Cammy

"Don't worry, I will" Knuckles replied with a smile

Cammy smiled back and started to kiss Knuckles on the lips. Cammy broke the kiss and smile.

"Be careful, Knuckles" Said Cammy

"I will" Knuckles replied

Crimson Viper broke the kiss and smiled. Shadow smiled back and gave Crimson Viper another kiss on the cheek and hoped on the Tornado and the gang begins to take off saying their goodbyes and headed on to their quest.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness and the crew were resting on a dark blimp for tomorrow to find the temple to release DeathWing. Darkness and Jeanne were cuddling in bed.

"Babe, it's good to have you here with me" Said Jeanne

"I know, I see what you've been going through for 3 years" Darkness replied

"Yes I worked as a stripper at a strip club to make money and all to stay on my feet. I tried to find a way to get my revenge on Sonic for killing you but I never had a chance. I lost my thinking and y way too"

"I understand, but you told me the new plan. I'm going to release DeathWing and reign supreme. I'm going to take over everything along with it and I'm going to kill Sonic and his damn friends too"

"Mmm… I know you will babe and we're going to make them pay"

"Definitely"


	4. The Quest

Chapter 4: The Quest

Sonic and the gang were now resting as they made a tent. Sonic was looking at the moon and thinking about some things.

"_How did Darkness trick me for killing his clone? I thought I've already killed when I was Hell Reaper Sonic_" Sonic thought

Sonic continue to look at the moon as Ebony joined him.

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" Ebony asked

"Oh nothing, just thinking" Sonic replied

"It's about Darkness isn't it and how you lied to you to kill his clone"

"Yeah I thought I got rid of him. Now he's back and is going to unleash this dark dragon from 1,000 years and its disaster all over again"

"It's going to be ok. We'll defeat Darkness if we work together"

"You're right, thank you for the comfort Ebony. I appreciated it"

"You're welcome"

Sonic smiled and he and Ebony went back to the tent and rest for tomorrow.

_Later, that morning…_

The gang packed up everything and hoped on the tornado and continues to move. As they were flying through the skies, but an unknown suspect was watching them as it was Mephiles himself.

"Hahaha you guys are flying a plane huh. Well how about you guys travel to the temple by foot" Said Mephiles as he throw a dark disc towards the Tornado

The gang was flying silently but suddenly, a dark disc cut the left wing of the tornado as they were going down. Mephiles dark disc returns to him and he begins to smile.

"Bingo, now you all won't get to the temple alive" Said Mephiles as he teleported out

The gang was now going down at full speed. The gang then starts to crash through the trees and crash to the ground as the tornado was completely damage.

"Ebony, who threw that disc" Said Sonic weakly

"I do not know, but it was a powerful disc too" Ebony replied

"Great now the tornado is completely ruined, we'll just have to continue on foot"

"Agreed, we still have our stuff and some food too" Said Tails

"Ok let's get going guys"

The gang all moved out as they were at a forest.

_Meanwhile…_

Mephiles returned back to the dark blimp and head towards Darkness.

"Darkness, I ruined their plan trip and now they're moving on foot" Said Mephiles

"Excellent, that should keep them company while we're heading to the temple to unleash Deathwing" Darkness replied with a smirk on his face

Later

The gang walked for 2 hours as they were heading to the right direction. Seconds later, they see a city as they reach a destination.

"Wow… Where are we and what is this place?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, this is Imperial City (_From Soul Calibur V_)" Ebony replied

"This is a peaceful city, anyway let's get a hotel and grabbed something to eat" Said Knuckles

"Knuckle's right, let's all settle down and get something to eat and find some transport so we can continue to the temple" Sonic commanded

The gang enters through the city as the people were enjoying life.

_Back at Station Square…_

Everyone continued to enjoy life as Bayonetta was at home as she was looking through some things and head to meet up with the Interpol.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging" Bayonetta greeted

"Hey Bayonetta, the sun is eclipsing and I hope they get to the temple and stop Darkness and his crew" Chun-Li replied

"We all do Chun-Li, they'll make it just give them hope and faith. They'll make" Said Cammy

Chun-Li smiled and the rest of them continue to patrol if anything happens.

Sonic and the crew all head to a bar where the men were drinking and getting drunk. The ladies were serving as the waiters as the men were eyeing on the ladies, some lades were there to have a drink also. Ebony looked around and had a disgust look on her face.

"Ebony, are you alright?" Sonic asked

"Yes… I've never seen these drunken men before" Ebony replied

"We'll we're all here and we got each other's back. Don't worry, we'll make sure they won't bother you"

"Thank you Sonic"

"Anytime"

The waiter came to the table and giving the gang some drinks. The gang begins to take a sip except for Ebony until she starts to be still and looked concerned until she starts to sense something.

"Ebony, us something wrong" Tails asked

"I sensed something, I do not know what it is" Ebony replied

Seconds later, an unknown male came towards the table as he was looking seductively at Ebony and smiled. He was a light-beige Polar Bear as he was having a drink on his hand.

"Hey beautiful, how about you and me go outside and talk" Said the polar bear

"Who the hell are you?" Ebony asked

"I'm your night and shiny armor sexy. C'mon let's go outside"

"I rather not"

"C'mon… It won't hurt"

"Hey she said back off, she with us" Sonic commanded

"Back off, blue porcupine"

"What the hell did you say the me"

"I said… Back off-OOF"

Sonic then starts to punch the light-beige polar in the face. The polar bear's friends all backed him up.

"Hey you mess with Bark, you mess with us pal"

"Oh… I'm going to enjoy this" Said Knuckles cracking his fists

The heroes and Bark's friends all started to clash as it started a bar fight. Sonic spin dash 2 goons, Knuckles punched on of them in the face and sending him to the wall, Shadow begins to spin kicks them in the mouth and they fell to the ground.

More of Bark's friends appeared and they continue to fight Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. Tails decided to help out as he starts to use his martial arts skills and this made Sonic impressed.

"Wow Tails… You've been holding up on me" Said Sonic

"Yeah I've been practicing" Tails replied with a smile

Sonic smiled and the 2 continue on the fight. The fight lasted for 5 minutes as the people were cheering and drinking while the heroes and Bark's friends fight.

Knuckles tackled Bark and start to punch him to the face as Bark fights back until a certain voice stopped the fight.

"STOP"

The heroes and Bark and his friends stopped and they turn their heads towards to the man who was carrying a staff on his back as Ebony recognized him.

"Kilik, what are you doing here?" Ebony asked

"Ebony, I'm shocked to see you and are these your friends?" Kilik asked

"Yes that is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow"

"Well anyway Bark, get out of here before I stick my staff up in your ass"

Bark got up and smiled.

"Ok… I'll be out, come on guys" Bark commanded his friends as they left

Everyone continue to enjoy themselves as Kilik and the others left out the bar.

"So… What brings you here, Ebony" Kilik asked

"Well… It's complicated and we're on a quest to stop a hedgehog named: Darkness from taking over the entire world" Ebony replied

"I see… Do you all know how to defeat Darkness?"

"Well… We need to get to the temple of Reign before Darkness and his crew gets there to released DeathWing" Sonic stated

"DeathWing…"

"Yeah, you know about it?"

"Yes… I've heard of DeathWing and I hope you all defeat Darkness from unleashing Reign. Try go and see a man named: Zasalamel. He's been studying and now everything about DeathWing. He can help you to tell you all to know how to defeat DeathWing if he was released"

"Do you know where we can find him?" Knuckles asked

"Yes… He's in his clock tower at the east, that is where he is. He's always over there studying some other important things as well too"

"Ok, thank you Kilik" Said Ebony with a smile

"You're welcome"

"Well let's get moving guys" Said Sonic

The gang nodded in agreement as they head to the tower and see Zasalamel.


	5. Zasalamel

Chapter 5: Zasalamel

The gang begins to head to the clock tower as it was 25 miles away as it was 7:16pm.

"I sure hope that Zasalamel guy can help us" Said Tails

"I'm pretty sure he will, if not we'll just have to make him help us" Shadow replied

"Hey let's not go with some violence Shadow, it can get ugly once we get there" Sonic stated

"Sonic's right, we don't need any violence to get Zasalamel to help us" Said Ebony

"Ok, have it your way. But if that fails, we're going to be plan B to attack" Shadow replied as he rolled his eyes

"Mhm…" Said Sonic

The gang continues to their destination to the clock tower to meet Zasalamel like what Kilik told them.

_Meanwhile…_

Bayonetta was at home feeling a little bit worried about her fiancé. Then she hears a knock on the door as she went to go answer it as it was Cammy herself.

"Cammy, what are you doing here?" Bayonetta asked

"I thought I've come by and see you, may I come in" Cammy asked

"Sure… Come in, come in"

Cammy stepped inside and took a seat on the couch. Bayonetta broguth some wine to the living room and pours 2 glasses for her and Cammy.

"So… What's on your mind?" Bayonetta asked

"I'm a little bit worried about Knuckles and all. We should've went with them in the first place before they leave" Cammy replied

"You're never worried about anyone before and I'm shock to see you worried"

"Yes… I just hope the boys are ok, even Ebony too"

"Yeah I'm a little worried about Sonic too, you're right. We should not stayed here but we all could have gone with them to that temple that Ebony stated"

"Mhm…"

Seconds later, Cammy's cell phone rang as she looked at the caller I.D and it was Chun-Li. Cammy started to answer her phone.

"Chun-Li" Cammy called

"Cammy, I need you and Bayonetta to get to my house as soon as possible" Chun-Li replied

"Why what's up?"

"Something that you and Bayonetta have to see, I've already contacted the others and they're on their way"

"Ok we'll be over there soon, Chun-Li"

"Ok see you then"

Cammy hanged up the phone as Bayonetta was curious.

"What's with Chun-Li?" Bayonetta asked

"She wants to see us, something urge is up" Cammy replied

Cammy and Chun-Li left out the house and go meeting up with Chun-Li and the others.

_Later_

Sonic and the others arrived to the clock tower.

"Well… This is it, we've reached the destination guys" Said Sonic

"Yep… Now let's head inside and see if Zasalamel can help us and tell us more about DeathWing" Said Shadow

"Agreed" Knuckles replied

The gang all head inside the clock tower as they head upstairs to the top. After the long stairs, they've reached to the top and see cogs and there was no one here.

"Hmm… It's quiet" Said Knuckles

"Yeah… I don't like it" Sonic replied

"Me neither, I have a feeling something's going to happen" Said Tails

"Whether it is, be on your guard boys, Zasalamel must be here somewhere" Said Ebony with a concern look on her face

The gang begins to wonder and being ready for anything. In the shadows, a man with a white cloak (Outfit from Soul Calibur 3) appeared to the scene as he has a gold eye on the left and has a tattoo on his left too and carrying a death scythe as he starts looking down at the gang.

"_Hmm… That blue hedgehog, he has the dark power inside of him. I must take him down before that dark power goes on a rampage_" Said the unknown male as he disappeared

The gang continues to wonder until a little rumble started. The cogs begins to move until one of them starts to head towards Shadow as Shadow starts to evade as he starts to jump over it as he back flips the cog as the scene begins to go slow motion and slow motion starts and the cog crashed to the wall.

"Ok who the hell did that?" Shadow asked

Sonic and Knuckles shrug until a man in a white cloak floats to the scene while holding a sythe on his hand.

"You blue hedgehog" Said the man in the white cloak

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked

"I am Zasalamel" Zasalamel replied

"You're Zasalamel?" Tails asked

"Yes and that hedgehog has the dark power inside of him, he must be destroyed"

"Oh no, we're here to fight. We want your help?" Shadow stated

"Help this"

Zasalamel charges at the gang and swings his scythe but the evade it. Shadow then uses his chaos spear technique and but Zasalamel reflect it as he spins his scythe.

"Fascinating technique, but you're not quite strong enough" Said Zasalamel

Zasalamel sliced Shadow in the chest. Knuckles begins to punch Zasalamel in the mouth as Sonic begins to spin dashed him to the ground and using his homing attack as well. Sonic and Shadow teamed up together as they start to double homing attack at Zasalamel but he swings his scythe at the 2 hedgehog as the fly towards the cogs.

Zasalamel jumped towards the cogs and got to his fighting until he was struck by Knuckles from behind. Sonic then uses his Sonic wind at Zasalamel but he begins to evade the attack. Shadow charges at Zasalamel but he jumped over Shadow and starts to throw his scythe as he attacked Shadow to it. Sonic then starts to home attacked Zasalamel back to the ground with full force.

Zasamel quickly got back up and starts to get to his stance.

"I grew tired with you all, time to end this" Said Zasalamel

Zasalamel charges at the 3 heroes until Ebony stopped him.

"We're not here to fight Zasalamel, we're here for some answers" Ebony explained

"I see… My apologies for the violence" Zasalamel replied

"It's ok" Sonic replied back to Zasalamel

"So… What can I do for you guys?"

"We're wandering if you can help us" Tails asked

"Help you with what exactly?"

"How do we defeat this dark dragon named: DeathWing"

"DeathWing… I've heard of that name before. There's a lot of info that you all must know"

"We're listening" Said Shadow

"DeathWing was the shaper of darkness. He only seeks destruction in his pat and domination. The warriors defeated him but DeathWing left as he went into hiding. He was hiding underground to heal himself as the day finally came, he rise up again and reshaped the world into total chaos and destruction. But luckily the warriors and the four mystical dragon aspects defeated DeathWing and sealed him imprisonment where he would never be free again"

"How did they defeat DeathWing?" Knuckles asked

"They used an medallion called: the Dragon Soul"

"The dragon soul" Sonic asked

"The warriors used it to defeat DeathWing. They've hidden the artifact and no one knows where the medallion is hidden"

"Do you know where the medallion is hidden?" Tails asked

"Sadly no, that is all I can tell you"

"Zasalamel, how did you know that Sonic has a dark power inside of him?" Ebony asked

"I sensed his power, that's why"

"So you can sense the power of darkness, even mine too" Sonic asked

"Yes and I sensed a terrible darkness inside of you Sonic"

"Really… Do you know what's going to happen?"

"No I'm afraid, but you cannot escape the darkness. It will swallow up your heart and take over what you've loved the most"

Sonic had a concerned look but gut snapped out of it.

"I'll find a way to escape the darkness" Said Sonic

"I know you will and good luck, you all may dismissed now"

"Ok and thank you for a little more information about DeathWing" Said Ebony

"Wait hold on Sonic, I want you to take this"

Zasalamel reached to his studies and pulling out light black and red sword and hands it to Sonic.

"This may give you the advantage to strike any dark enemies with that sword" Zasalamel explained

"Hmm… Sounds interesting and thank you" Sonic replied

"You're welcome"

Sonic and the gang left out the clock tower and they head to an house to stay for the night as Kilik came to the scene.

"Did you got what you all need?" Kilik asked

"Yes and we're going to need some transport too" Shadow replied

"Yes… We can use a ride to another place" Said Ebony

"Don't worry, I got a ship waiting for you all tomorrow" Kilik stated

"Sweet and thank you, Kilik" Said Sonic

"You're welcome guys"

Sonic and the gang begin to rest for the night. Mephiles and Nazo heard their conversation and they smiled and head back to the surface.

_Meanwhile…_

Juri was resting herself while Darkness and Jeanne begins to enjoy their romantic moment until Mephiles and Nazo came to the scene.

"Boss… Sonic and the gang are still alive" Said Nazo

"I see… I'm guessing that they got transport to another location" Darkness replied

"Precisely"

"We'll… looks like they won't give up and try to stop me, I've got an idea"

"What is that, babe?" Jeanne asked as she cuddled up on Darkness

"Don't worry, you all will find out now I must head somewhere, Jeanne you're in charge when I get back"

"Ok babe"

Darkness begins to teleports out the scene.

"Hmm… I wonder what Darkness is going to do?" Mephiles asked

"Me too, I wonder what Darkness got on his mind" Nazo replied


	6. Hire

Chapter 6: Hire

_Lane bar, 10:25pm…_

Darkness arrived at the Lane Bar as he walked inside there. There were many men as they were drinking and getting wasted as the ladies who were the waiters serving the drinks. Darkness looks around and head to the counter.

"What can I get you" The Bartender asked

"Get me a beer please" Darkness replied as he took a seat on a stool

The bartender gave Darkness his drink and Darkness took a sip on his beer.

"So… What brings you here?" The lady bartender asked

"I'm looking a man who's an assassin. Who's good with guns and some stuff as well too" Darkness replied

"Oh he's here, he's in his room. I'll let him know that you're coming to see him. Anyway what makes you want to meet this person?"

"Because… I have a proposition for him"

"Oh… Sorry I asked and what's your name, you're cute"

"Names Darkness, Darkness the Hedgehog"

Darkness left out the counter and heads to the assassin's room. The bodyguards blocked his way.

"Hold on sir, you can't go in there" Said the bodyguard

"Try me" Darkness replied with a smirk

Darkness uses his power and pushing the bodyguards away. Darkness makes his way inside until he dodged the bullet as it was shot by a brown snake with black stripes to it. He has yellow eyes and dangerous fangs on his teeth. He wore a black shirt, blue denim jeans and black boots. He wore a black leather jacket as it got flame design to it.

"What the fuck you want?" Said the brown snake

"I'm not here, I'm here to make an acquaintance with you" Darkness replied

"Oh yeah… Get a load of this"

The brown snake charges at Darkness and starts to attack him but Darkness dodged his attacks and start to pin him to the wall and chokes him by the neck.

"Do you know who I am…?" Said the brown snake

"Nope… But I know you're an assassin" Darkness replied with a smile

"What do you want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you"

Darkness let's go of the brown snake and he got back on his feet.

"Proposition, I don't give a fuck what you tell me. I lost my girlfriend, the love of my life as she was killed by those damn mobs. I've killed every last one of them and I give the people fear, fear that makes me stronger" Said the brown snake

"I see… I like your style, what is your name?" Darkness asked

"The names Alexander but everyone calls me Alex, what about you" Alex asked

"I'm Darkness, Darkness the Hedgehog"

"Darkness the Hedgehog, the Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"That's right"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry that I tried to kill you, I know you're going to use your dark powers about now on me huh"

"No… I have a business proposition for you"

"You do"

"Yes…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill a blue hedgehog named: Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I know him, I've heard the news about him and he and with girlfriend was about to get married"

"Precisely, that's why I want you to kill him and his friends too"

"Why you ask me to do this"

"Because I'm going to release an ancient dragon to conquer the world"

"Oh now that's tight"

"Yes and I need you to get rid of them from ruining my plans"

"I'm on the job"

"Here let me give you something"

"What's that?"

Darkness hands him the radar to let them know where Sonic and the gang are.

"This will show you where Sonic and his friends are. Find and kill Sonic and his friends and I will bring back your girlfriend and grant you your wishes" Said Darkness

"I serve you my lord, that damn blue hedgehog and his damn friends will die" Alex replied with a concerned look on his face

Darkness begins to nod knowing that Alex will kill Sonic.


	7. Set Sail

Chapter 7: Set Sail

Morning came as the heroes got their things and they began to meet up with Kilik.

"Morning Kilik" Tails greeted

"Morning guys, like I said. There's a ship waiting for you all to set sail when you're ready" Kilik replied

"Thank you Kilik" Said Ebony

"Anytime guys now get going, you all don't want this Darkness character to reach the temple before you guys do"

Sonic and the gang smiled as Kilik left out the scene. They all head to the ship and they started to set sail to another location.

Are you guys friends of Kilik" The man asked

"Yes… That's us" Sonic replied

The gang started to set sail to a new location.

_Meanwhile…_

The others all meet up with each other to know what was going on.

"So, what's up?" Guile asked

"Well me, Rouge and Omega went to Ansem's old lab and we did a little of research about project: Darkness" Said Crimson Viper

"Interesting, what did you all find" Chun-Li asked

Crimson Viper puts the disk inside of the computer and the files begins to pull up to the screen. The gang looked through the files and was shocked to all of this.

"My god… Ansem used his DNA to create Darkness and used the sample of Sonic's blood" Said Cammy

"WHAT! Ansem used Sonic's blood to complete his project?" Bayonetta asked

"Yes… He hired me to get his blood to complete his project, as he finished the project. Darkness betrayed him and killed him instantly and killing the scientists too" Crimson Viper explained

"So… What is Darkness anyway and who is his biological creator" Chun-Li asked

"He is biologically created by Ansem himself and was created by Sonic's negative chaos energy" Said Eggman as he walked by

"Eggman, you knew about this?" Cammy asked

"Yes I helped Ansem created Darkness"

"I see… But Sonic has the dark power inside of him from Darkness himself when they emerge together" Said Bayonetta

"Yes but we still need to find out more about Darkness and what is he really after?" Said Rouge

"Yeah, there a lot more that we need to know" Said Chun-Li

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Later_

Sonic and the gang were still sailing through the oceans. Sonic was looking at the view of the sea and thinking about Bayonetta: His fiancé.

"I bet Bayonetta is worried about me?" Sonic said to himself

"I have a feeling she is" Said Shadow as he was right next to Sonic looking at the view

"Yeah I know she is, I just wish she was here with me to help us out"

"I know how you feel, I've been there since my friend: Maria died"

"I know Shadow, you put the past behind you and you made a good promise to Maria and you know what you are"

"True but you helped me find out who I a and what I'm meant to do"

"You're right, besides I know Rouge and the others are worried about us while patrolling Station Square"

"Mhm…"

"Come to think of it, I bet Crimson Viper is worried sick about you"

"Huh…"

"She likes you and all, she even smiled at you when we was at the flower shop when I was getting some flowers for Bayonetta"

"You got a point and yeah I bet she is worried about me"

"Yeah anyway we can think like this forever you know. We need to focus on stopping Darkness and not to let him releasing DeathWing from his imprisonment"

Shadow nodded in agreement and they continue to look at the sea of the view some more.

_Elsewhere…_

An unknown pirate ship was sailing through the seas until someone located a ship sailing.

"Captain, we got ourselves a target" Said the Pirate

"Perfect, let's get these guys and take them with us" Said the unknown captain

Minutes later, the crew was still sailing until the ship was struck by cannonballs as it struck the ship causing the gang to wonder.

"Ok what the hell just happen?" Knuckles asked

"It's Cervantes and his pirate crew" The man replied

"Who the hell is Cervantes?" Sonic asked

Seconds later, the ship was struck again by cannonballs. The pirate ship arrived and the pirates then landed on their ship and start to attack as the gang begins to fight back and fending off the pirates.

Sonic starts to spin dash the pirates, Shadow using his chaos spear, Knuckles using his punches and Tails using his martial art skills and taking the pirates down to the ground. Ebony uses her mystical powers and defeating the pirates as well as the gang outmatched them until they were struck by the other pirates.

The gang was all pinned down as now the pirate's captain appeared to the scene as he was holding 2 swords and wearing the outfit (**From Soul Calibur 4**) as he was making his entrance. But there was a woman next to him as she has white short and wearing the outfit (From Soul Calibur 4) as she has a gold fleece on her left arm and carrying a sword that has a whiplash attached to it.

"Who're the hell are supposed to be?" Sonic asked

"Oh I'm Cervantes, the captain of my pirates" Cervantes Replied


	8. Captured

Chapter 8: Captured

"Wait you're Cervantes?" Sonic asked

"That's right, I'm the captain of my crew and we've seen you sailing to our sea so would think we ambushed you all for your stuff. But with that, we're taking you with us" Cervantes replied

"You son of a bitch" Said Knuckles in a anger tone

"Watch it echidna" Said the woman

"Oh I forgot to mentioned, this is my daughter: Isabella Valentine. But call her Ivy" Said Cervantes

"What are you going to do to us?" Tails asked

"Oh you'll find out, let's take them to the cell and locked them up as we're heading to our destination boys"

The pirates took the gang to their ship and destroy their own ship as they set it on fire. Sonic and the gang were now in a cell as the pirates were sailing to their destination.

"Great now what are we supposed to do?" Knuckles asked

"Hey Ebony, can you use your power to teleport us out of here?" Sonic asked

"Eventually no, I don't have the power to teleport to a different place" Ebony replied

"No what are we going to do now, since we're locked here in the cell" Shadow asked

"I'm trying to think, give me some time guys" Tails replied thinking

Seconds later, Ivy came to the scene and had a concerned look on her face.

"Where are you taking us?" Tails asked

"None of your business, you all will find out once we reached our destination" Ivy replied

"Is that so, why can't you tell us?" Sonic asked

"I have orders from my father, now shut up. All of you"

As Ivy was about to walk away, Shadow came up with an idea and stopped Ivy.

"He wait a minute" Shadow commanded

Ivy stopped and turn towards Shadow.

"What is it?" Ivy asked

"You look mighty beautiful, how about you let me out of here and we can join forces together" Shadow replied with a smile on his face

"How can I trust you?"

"Well… You might need a new teammate to help out your father and the crew. I control chaos powers, maybe it can become useful"

"Is Shadow doing what I think he's doing?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic

"Yep…" Sonic replied back with a whisper

"Is that so… Hmm, I don't know" Ivy replied to Shadow

"Trust me, it'll be useful and I'm a powerful hedgehog too. Plus I can be (_Looking Seductively at Ivy_)… Charming" Said Shadow with a seductive smile on his face

Ivy begins to blush a little and come up with a decision.

"Very well, I'll let the guards release you and take you to my quarters tonight" Said Ivy

"Ok gorgeous, I can't wait" Shadow replied

Ivy smiled and left out the scene. The gang were now fired up and was about to his Shadow.

"Shadow, how could you. You betrayed us!" Knuckles yelled and was about to hit Shadow

"Hey Knuckles calm down, let's not try to fight here ok" Said Tails

"He's right Knuckles, calm down. I didn't betrayed you, I've came up with a plan" Shadow explained

"What… You have?" Sonic asked

"Yes… I'm going to get the key to this cell and release you all and we can get out of here"

"Good idea, how come you never tell us that in a first place?"

"Because I want you all to get mad at me while I seduced Ivy and convincing her for me to join at the crew"

"That's a first and I never knew you can flirt and seduce ladies Shadow"

"Yeah Rouge taught me to flirt with ladies and seduce them too"

"Oh and sorry about yelling at you Shadow" Knuckles apologized

"It's ok, at least I've came up a plan to get us free and get off of this boat"

"Yeah and you're going to see Ivy when the guards release you to take you up there" Said Sonic

"Yes definitely"


	9. Seduction

Chapter 9: Seduction

Few hours has passed as 2 of the pirates head down and getting Shadow out of the cell and taking him to Ivy. When he reached their, he sees Ivy sitting at the table and looks at him.

"Ah you're here at last" Said Ivy

"Yeah so you wanted to see me" Shadow asked

"Well I thought about what you said and I made my decision. I'll let my father know that you're going to join with us"

"Good I'm looking forward to it (_Shadow crossing his 2 fingers and smiled_)"

"Yeah and for my gift"

Ivy got up and went towards Shadow. She starts to push Shadow to the bed and starts to get on top of him and smile seductively.

"Just enjoy this moment and this gift" Said Ivy

Ivy begins to kiss Shadow on the lips and Shadow begins to kiss her back. Shadow then starts to slide his hands to her ass and begins to squeeze it and making Ivy jump but continued to enjoy the moment. Shadow then sees the keys to the cell so he decides to make Ivy moan as he starts to play with her breasts by massaging them and making Ivy moan for pleasure.

"Oh Shadow… Don't stop now, keep massaging my beautiful breasts, they're all yours" Ivy moaned

Shadow continues to make Ivy moan and massaging her breasts. Shadow then begins to teleport the keys to Sonic and the others. Ivy begins to wonder.

"What was that?" Ivy asked

"Nothing now, where were we?" Shadow replied with a smile

Ivy smiled and she continues to moan for pleasure as Shadow keeps massaging her large breasts.

Sonic and the others sees the keys being teleported here. Ebony uses his mystical powers and bringing the keys towards them.

"Good we got the keys so all we have to do is wait until Shadow to finish things with Ivy" Said Sonic

"Yeah I wonder what he's doing with her?" Knuckles wondered

_30 minutes later…_

The clothes were on the floor and some on the bed as well. Shadow and Ivy were fast asleep as they were finished having sex. Shadow woke up as he was the first one up and sees Ivy was still asleep smiling and had her arm on Shadow's chest. Shadow quietly got up and went to the bathroom and contacted the others.

"Ok guys, she's asleep, so now it's your chance to leave, I'll meet up with you in a minute" Said Shadow

"_Ok Shadow, we'll see you at the rendezvous point_" Sonic replied with a Bluetooth

Shadow then got out the bathroom and started to get his clothes back and sees Ivy was about to wake up until Shadow knocked her out quietly.

"There, now time to meet up with the others" Said Shadow

Shadow head out quietly and not letting the other pirate know and meeting up with the others and at the lower deck.

"Ok it seems like we got our stuff and we're ready to leave" Said Sonic

"Yeah I'll drive the boat, I'll install a motor quickly and we'll take off" Said Tails

"Ok"

"Hold up guys, before we go, how about we set a bomb here and begin our exit" Said Shadow

"Now you're talking" Said Knuckles

Knuckles and Shadow set up a bomb and Tails just finished installing a motor to the boat. Ebony set the bomb and the gang all departed out of the boat.

Ivy woke up and rubbing her eyes.

"Shadow… Where are you?" Ivy called

Seconds later, something big came their attention and the other pirates jumped and so did Cervantes.

Sonic and the others sees Cervantes's boat on fire.

"Hahaha now that what I call entertainment" Said Sonic

"Yes now let's focus on our mission and keep heading to the temple before Darkness gets there" Said Ebony

Sonic nodded as Tails was driving the boat and the others focused on their mission.

_Meanwhile…_

The pirates were out off their ship and Cervantes looked very pissed. Ivy looked out to the sky and thinking about one thing.

"I hope I see you again, Shadow the Hedgehog" Said Ivy as she was still thinking about him


	10. Termination

Chapter 10: Termination

Sonic and the gang arrived to a city as they parked the boat new with the supplies. Sonic took a look at the city.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked

"I do not know, Tails do you know where we are?" Shadow asked

"We're at Metropolis, I've heard of this city before" Tails replied

"We'll that's all we needed to know" Knuckles stated

"Yeah and we're going to need some new supplies throughout the journey. Plus we're going to need some transport too" Said Sonic

"Yeah and I know a person that will help us" Said Tails

"Great when can we find him?"

"Um Sonic, it's not a guy, it's a girl"

"A Girl…"

"Yeah, she's really smarter but smarter than me. Her IQ is 289"

"Whoa… She's almost smarter than Eggman" Said Knuckles

"SO how did you know her, Tails?" Ebony asked

"Well I met her when I was getting some parts for my Tornado as she was getting the same part as me also. We decided to talk more and keep in touch"

"Interesting, do you know where she is?" Shadow asked

"Yeah she has her own lab and a workshop set up, I'll take you guys there to see her"

"Ok sounds good to me" Said Sonic

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness was looking out the window and drinking some wine. Jeanne was hugging on him and smiling.

"Babe, what are you going to do with Sonic and his friends?' Jeanne asked

"Do not worry beautiful, I got everything under control. I just keeping them occupy by someone else to kill them" Darkness replied

"Mmm… Is that so, that's good enough to me"

Seconds later, Juri came to the scene and got a message.

"Boss, I've located Sonic and the gang. It seems like they're at a city called: Metropolis" Juri explained

"Is that so, well looks like they won't give up after all but I got someone that will take care of them But in the meantime do you feel like you want some fun Juri?" Darkness asked

"Yes I do, I've been bore from doing nothing just relax and practice and workout my moves and all"

"Good, Nazo"

Nazo appeared to the scene.

"Yes sire" Nazo called

"I want you and Juri to go and spy our little friends at Metropolis. See what they're planning in order to stop me from my plans" Darkness replied

"Yes sir, sire"

Nazo and Juri teleported out of scene to start their mission, Darkness then looks back at the window and starts to sip on his glass of wine. Jeanne decided to sat on the desk and look out the window with Darkness.

_Later_

Sonic and the gang followed Tails as Tails took them to his friends workshop as it was a nice lab and a good workshop too.

"Wow… This is a nice lab here?" Said Sonic

"Yeah better than Tail's Lab and Workshop" Knuckles replied

"HEY!" Tails yelled

Seconds later, the gang all heard the lady voice.

"Hello is someone there" Said the unknown female

Seconds later, the lady appeared to the scene as it was a blonde hedgehog. Her hair was a bleach blonde with silver streaks as it was a wavy length. Her eyes were light silver, her muzzle was tan and she has a curvy figure (**Calypso the Echidna's OC Character**).

The blonde hedgehog wore a pink and white t-shirt, blue denim jean pants and wearing pink shoes. She also wears goggles on her head as she lifts them up on her forehead and begins to smile.

"TAILS" The blonde hedgehog called

"SUNNY" Tails replied

Tails and Sunny begins to embrace each other a smooth welcoming hug and let go.

"It's good to see you, Tails" Said Sunny

"You too, it's good to see you too" Tails replied with a smile

"So what brings you here and who are these guys, are they're your friends?"

"Yeah…"

"You guys must be Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow"

"Yeah that's us and it's a pleasure to meet you" Said Sonic

"Yeah you too and my you're sexy, are you single?"

"No… I have a fiancé"

"Oh… Sorry I asked"

"It's ok, you got some beautiful eyes Sunny"

"Thank you"

Sunny begins to blush a little and then begins to look at Ebony.

"You must be Ebony the Cat, the one that has mystical powers" Said Sunny

"Yes and you heard of me?" Ebony asked

"No… I read your mind and all"

"What… Tails you didn't tell us that she can read minds" Said Knuckles

"Hehe… Sorry" Tails replied

"It's ok, I see you guys are on a quest to stop this hedgehog named: Darkness the Hedgehog himself from releasing this ancient dragon named: DeathWing" Sunny exclaimed

"Whoa… She's quite a mind reader" Said Shadow

"Yeah we are" Said Sonic

"I see… Anyway what bring you all here?" Sunny asked

"Well Sunny, we're here to get some more supplies and some food" Tails replied

"Oh there some store down the street and I'll be happy to give you some supplies on your quest to stop Darkness and Tails, I'll be giving you a plane for your transport. I have a lot of planes so pick one whatever you like"

"Thank Sunny"

"Anytime"

"Oh and nice Lab by the way"

"Thanks and speaking of which, the town sometimes have a little power outage"

"Oh yeah…"

"Mhm… It looks like something is jamming the power and all"

"Well I'll help you to fix your problem"

"Thanks Tails"

"Well in the meantime, Knuckles and Shadow let's go and get some food and drinks for our quest" Said Sonic

Knuckles and Shadow nodded and they left the shop. Ebony begins to teleported to a place to get something as Tails and Sunny catching up and socialize with each other and fixing the problem.

The 2 suspects in cloaks were spying on the gang as it was Nazo and Juri.

"Well… Looks like they're getting some food and drinks, Nazo" Said Juri

"Yes… What are those guys up too?" Nazo wondered

"Who know… Let's keep an eye on them and find out what those guys are planning"

Nazo nodded in agreement and he and Juri followed the boys in secret.

_Minutes later…_

A brown snake with black stripes to it, He has yellow eyes and dangerous fangs on his teeth. He wore a black shirt, blue denim jeans and black boots. He wore a black leather jacket as it got flame design to it as it was Alex the Snake himself (**SilentAltair's OC Character**).

"Looks like I've found Sonic and his 2 friends. Oh well I'll deal with these 3 fools until they tell me where the rest of his friends" Said Alex as he was looking through with his sniper

Sonic and the others gather some food and drinks and begins to head back to Sunny's lab/workshop.

"Well… That's all we need so let's head back" Said Sonic

Moments later, there was a bullet at that almost got Shadow as he begins to dodged it as the people begins to panic until they see a brown snake coming to the scene as he pulls out his 2 swords.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked as he and the others got to their fighting stance

"The names Alex, Alex the Snake and I was hired to kill you" Alex replied

"Wait… Darkness…" Shadow stated

**The song begins to play: Final Battle With Metal Kor (**_**From Jak 2**_**)**

Alex come towards Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow and begins to swing his swords as the team evade the attacks and fighting Alex back. Alex starts to swing his swords at Sonic but Shadow countered him and punches him in the stomach. Sonic then starts to spin dashed Alex and Knuckles slams him down to the ground. Alex uses the pepper spray on Knuckles and kicks him in the face.

Shadow then tries to attack Alex but Alex then starts to back flips over Shadow and stabs him in the chest and swings his swords at Shadow in the arm and making him bleed a little. Sonic then home attacks Alex but Alex shots Sonic in the arm. Alex then shots Sonic again in the chest but Shadow then kicks his hands making Alex drops the gun and spin kicks Alex in the face to the ground.

Shadow starts to charge at Alex but Alex flip kicks Shadow in the chin and landed on his feet. Knuckles bashed Alex to the wall and punching him forcefully and punching him in the face hard. Alex then takes out his dagger and stabs Knuckles in the chest and kicks him away from him.

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow got to their stance as Alex wields his swords again and got to his stance and glared at them.

"Damn… This is quite a challenge that I've never faced before" Said Alex

"It was Darkness that hired you, isn't it?" Sonic asked

"In the flesh… He hired me to annihilate you and your friends from preventing him to complete his plan"

"Not on our watch once we defeat Darkness" Said Knuckles

"Oh yeah… I brought along some friends"

"What…" Said Shadow

The song begins to play: Hoodbomer (From Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc)

Alex's men begins to appear to the scene and attacking the gang but they begins to hold their ground and defeated them easily. Nazo and Juri watched the whole fight as Juri begins to grin.

"I got to admit, that brown snake assassins can fight pretty good and a good shooter as well too" Said Juri

"Indeed, so Darkness send that assassin to kill Sonic and his friends. We need to have a word with him" Nazo replied

"Yes but first, I want to watch some more action because this is entertainment"

Meanwhile…

Tails and Sunny were tracking down what is the problem to the power.

"Well we can't find anything on here, it's hopeless" Said Sunny

"Hold on, I got an idea" Tails replied

Tails begins to track down the problems and he then finally tracked down the problem.

"Wow… You're pretty good, Tails" Said Sunny

"Thanks" Tails replied with a smile

Tails and Sunny then sees a black lightning source.

"Interest, this must be the problem to the town" Said Sunny

"No… It can't be" Tails said

"What is it?"

"It's him, he's back"

"Whose back Tails…"

Just as Tails was about to replied but until they were struck by black lightning as the suspect then came out from the computer screen and powering up massive lightning. Ebony then tries to use her powers to stop him but she was struck down hard and the suspect left out the scene.

Tails then gets up and contacted Sonic and the others.

_Later_

**The song begins to play: Alantis of the Sand (**_**From Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception**_**)**

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were still fighting Alex and his men as Knuckles and Shadow were taking Alex's men down as Sonic and Alex were fighting. Sonic and the gang then hop on a car and started to speed off. Alex and the men went after them and begin to shoot their guns. Shadow stoled the gun from Alex's men and begins to fire back as Knuckles was driving.

**The scene song begins to change to: Jak X Music Track 3 (**_**From Jak X: Combat Racing**_**)**

They passed through the alleyway and through the citizens as they were evading the scene and the gunshots too. Now they were in the streets as Alex and his men were still firing from the trucks. Shadow then shot one of their tires and the trucks begin to crash to the cars while Alex backed away and left out the scene. Knuckles then make a right turn as he power slides to it while Alex's men are still aftering them.

Alex was still on their trail as he was about to crashed their ride until he accidently crash his men's truck. Sonic and the gang were still being chased as Shadow was still firing them with the assault rifle. He shot one of them in the head and the truck begins to crash to a nearby store. Knuckles starts to turn left and stop as Shadow begins to shoot them and causing a big disaster as the truck begins to crashed and one of the trucks begins to rolled to Sonic and the gang but Knuckles then starts to speed up and evade the wrecked truck as it crashed to the wall.

Sonic and the gang got out the car and looked around.

"Damn… That was a big chase" Said Sonic

"Indeed it was but entertaining too" Shadow replied with a smile on his face

"Anyway Knuckles when did you learn how to drive liked that?"

"I've went to a driving school and get some lessons to it" Knuckles replied as he was rubbing the back of his head

Seconds later, the boys then see a truck coming stopping and the 3 men got out the car and was about to attack them until unknown female came to the scene and striking them with her blades and taking them down.

"Whoa… Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked

"Names Rayne (_From BloodRayne_), I see you guys caused a ruckus here?" Rayne asked

"Yeah so what makes you want to help us?"

"Well I see you guys were fighting those guys so I thought I drop by and help"

"That's nice of you"

"Yes I see that you're half-vampire" Shadow asked

"Yes I am, you heard of Dhampirs I see" Rayne replied

"Yes I have"

"Well I'm Sonic, this is Shadow and Knuckles" Said Sonic

"Pleasure to meet you guys"

Seconds later, Sonic then gets a call from his Bluetooth as it was Tails calling him.

"Come in, Tails" Sonic said

"Sonic, me and Sunny here discovered the problem to the power of the city and it's heading towards your destination" Tails replied

"What… Who is it, is it Darkness?"

"No… It's"

Seconds later, the suspect appeared to the scene as the gang dodged the bolts of the lightning. Sonic and the others all stared at the suspect as it was a deep red hedgehog with a black lightning bolt symbols to it and he was looking very angry and powering up massive black electricity.

"No… It can't be…" Said Knuckles

"It's… Rex, Rex the Hedgehog" Said Shadow

"That's right boys, I've returned and stronger than ever" Said Rex


	11. Rex Returns

Chapter 11: Rex Returns

Rex (**Dex the Hedgehog's OC Character**) was now powering up massive energy and lightning as well and controlling every power of the city.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha… Now that I'm back, nothing can stop me!" Said Rex

Juri couldn't believe his eyes and sees Rex to the scene.

"Rex…" Juri said

"You know him…?" Nazo asked

"I'm afraid I do, we used to date until he died by Shadow and Knuckles who killed him"

"Well it looks like he's back"

Rex was about to fire his electric bullets until Juri called his name.

"Rex… REX" Juri called

Rex recognized the voice and sees Juri coming towards him.

"Babe… I thought I never see you again" Said Rex

Juri and Rex begins to embraced each other a smooth, hard kiss on the lips and Juri broke the kiss.

"I've missed you… A lot" Said Juri

"I know, I missed you too but I'm here now Juri"

Juri smiled and sees a red hedgehog coming to the scene.

"I say this is your friend?" Rex asked

"Yes this is Nazo, Nazo the Hedgehog" Juri replied

"Pleasure to meet you but right now, we got a big problem right here" Nazo exclaimed

"Nazo and Juri, they're here too" Said Sonic

"That's right, since we're here. I'm in a mood for some action" Said Juri

"Not now Juri, we were sent here to spy on Sonic and his friends but now we're compromised" Said Nazo

"Don't worry, stick around Nazo, I'll take care of Shadow and Knuckles" Said Rex

"I get Sonic to myself then, we still have a score to settle"

"And I get the half-vampire bitch. She looks like a total red hair slut to me" Said Juri licking her lips

"Well I got 2 words… BRING IT" Said Sonic

Sonic and the gang charged at the villains and they all embraced each other into a massive and intense showdown.

Alex was looking at the fight with his binoculars. He then contacted Darkness.

"Darkness, what do you want me to do now, do you want me to join the fight?" Alex asked

"_No… Stand down for now, I'll meet you later to give you something_" Darkness replied

"Understood…"

Alex left out the scene.

_Meanwhile…_

Tails helped Sunny up as Ebony got to her feet.

"Who was that guy anyway that attacked us…?" Sunny asked

"That was Rex, we fought him before when the world was beginning to fall apart. Shadow and Knuckles killed him while he had our final stand against Darkness. It turns out that he must've survived and now on the loose to kill the others" Tails replied with an explanation

"I see… Do you happen to know how to defeat him?"

"No… No I do not"

"There's got to be a way, I sensed that now the gang is fighting Rex, Juri and Nazo" Said Ebony

"Well we got to help them" Said Sunny

"Yeah c'mon, let's go" Said Tails

Tails, Sunny and Ebony left to help their friends.

_Elsewhere…_

**The scene song starts to play: King of the Leviathans (**_**From Ratchet Dealocked**_**)**

The battle was now intense and massive. Rayne was swinging her blades at Juri but Juri evades them and started to laugh and using her Feng Shui Engine and using her ki powers to it to elaborate Rayne. Rayne avoids the attacks and cut Juri in the face as her right cheek begins to bleed a little.

"You're going to pay for that bitch" Juri scowled

Juri charges at Rayne and kicking her in the face. Sonic and Nazo were brawling each other as Sonic starts to home attacked Nazo but Nazo countered him and throws him hard to the wall as Sonic begins to crash to the store. Nazo then starts to charge towards him but Sonic then smacks Nazo with a pipe in the face and spin dashed him to the wall and punching him multiple times. Nazo then countered Sonic and uses his ball beam and pushed Sonic away. Sonic escaped the ball beam as it starts to crash to the building and blows it up.

"Is that all you got, Sonic. It's time we settle this" Said Nazo

"Agreed to that, Nazo" Sonic replied

Rex was firing his black lightning at Shadow and Knuckles. They begin to avoid the lightning. Shadow fires his chaos spear and Knuckles throws an heavy object. Rex dodged the spears but was attacked by an heavy object. Shadow then starts to kick Rex in the face and Knuckles dive punched him to the ground. Rex gets angrier and then pushed Knuckles back away from him.

Shadow then starts to attack Rex but Rex then struck him by his black volt and pushed him to the wall. Rex was about to finish Shadow but was attack by Knuckles as he punched him severely in the face as Rex then hit himself hard to the wall.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH! I've had it with you punks, time to bring in the big heat" Said Rex

Rex starts to jump in the air and begins to spin himself as black lightning begins to appear to the scene (**The move from Jak 2 as Dark Jak uses his Dark Blast Ability**) as it begins to cause disaster and destroying the windows, cars, objects and everything. Shadow and Knuckles begins to hide behind the wrecked car.

Sonic and Nazo stopped fighting as Nazo then calls Juri.

"Juri C'mon, we got to get back to Darkness. Rex is going to destoy everything" Said Nazo

"But Rex…" Juri replied

"We'll deal with him later but right now, let's go"

Juri replied as she then begins to look up at Rex and returned with Nazo and they left the scene. Sonic and Rayne begins to hide with Shadow and Knuckles.

Rex then stop the attack and starts to power up his powers again and now he was even stronger than before. Rex then starts to absorb every power from the whole city and looking at the gang.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you all limb from limb" Said Rex

Rex then sees Ebony, Tails and Sunny coming to the scene. Rex starts to fire his black lightning towards them but Ebony around her, Tails and Sunny with a force field and blocking the attacks. Sonic then starts to spin dashed Rex to the ground.

"Shadow, Knuckles take the others and get out of here?" Sonic commanded

"What about you Sonic, you can't beat Rex all by yourself?" Tails asked

"He's right Sonic. we're going to help you defeat Rex" Said Ebony

"No… I'm going to use my dark form to fight Rex now go…" Sonic commanded

The gang did what Sonic told them and they left out the scene. Rex got back up and sees Sonic coming towards him.

"Oh so it's just you and me huh…" Said Rex

"That's right, you're going to wish that you'll never return" Sonic replied

"Oh yeah… I'm too strong for you and you're going to need your friends to defeat me"

"Oh really…"

Sonic then uses his dark powers and transformed into Hell Reaper Sonic. His fur change into black and blue as his eyes were now deep red. His gloves begin to turn black and it was sharp too and his spikes were now spikier. Rex started to grin and got to his stance.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and shocking you to the oblivion, Sonic" Said Rex

"Bring it on then you sneaky son of a bitch" Hell Reaper Sonic replied as he got to his stance.

**The song started to play: Baron Battle at Mar's Tomb** **(**_**From Jak 2**_**)**

Rex fires a volt ball but Hell Reaper Sonic smacks it out of the way and Rex Charges towards Sonic and tackles him through the walls but Hell Reaper Sonic stopped him and slams him to the ground hard and kicks him in the face and sending Rex flying to the building.

Rex got up as Sonic choked him but Rex shocks Sonic and punches him in the face. Rex continues to shock Sonic and high kicks him in the face and Sonic crash through the glass window. Rex then picks up a piece of a glass shard and stabs Sonic in the arm causing Sonic to scream. Rex then hit Sonic with a electric punch in the stomach and shoots black lightning at Sonic.

Hell Reaper Sonic then begins to dark home attacked Rex and a start to spin dashed him to the ground and punches him multiple times with his dark power. Sonic then picks up Rex and head-butted Rex and throws him to the wall hard. Rex got back on his feet and was real angry this time.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! That's it you little runt, I'm going to destroy the entire city with my ultimate power. Lightning… **RAGE**"

Rex jump up in the air and starts to use power and blasting throughout the city (**Like Shadow's Chaos Blast**). Hell Reaper Sonic blocks the attacks as it was powerful too. Tails and the gang all took cover as the lightning were going through the whole city. Sonic then thinks of a way to stop Rex.

"There's got to be a way to stop this attack" Sonic wondered

Sonic then had an idea as he pulled out his sword that he got from Zasalamel. Sonic then changes back to his normal self and then speed up and jumping to the air but Rex blocked him with his black volt force field.

"AHahaha… Is that all you got, I can do this all day" Said Rex

"Yeah… But not here in this city" Sonic replied

"What…"

Sonic begins to spin dashed his way to Rex and stabs his sword to Rex in the heart and the two collapsed to the ground as the attack begins to stop and the power was back again. Sonic then pulls his sword out of Rex. Rex was now couching up in blood and stared at Sonic.

"*Cough* *Cough*… Fool… You can't defeat Darkness, he'll kill you…" Said Rex weakly

"Is that right, I will defeat Darkness and I will make sure he won't harm anyone once again" Sonic spat back

"Hahaha you're naïve Sonic the Hedgehog… You're running out of time… Darkness will complete his goal and he'll finish… *Cough* *Cough*What he have started"

"Yeah think again… I'm going to make sure that I will kill Darkness and save the whole and save the civilians too"

"Hahaha… *Cough* Yeah right… Let him… Try… Hahaha… *Cough* *Cough*You will never defeat the power of Darkness…"

Seconds later, Rex then begins to pass away and closed his eyes. Sonic glared at Rex again.

"Just you wait, I will defeat and kill Darkness once I find him again" Said Sonic

Sonic turn his head as his friends begins to come to the scene.

"Well at least you got rid of Rex" Said Knuckles

"Yeah but right now we need to focus on reaching that temple of Reign before Darkness does" Sonic replied

"Agreed, we should rest up for tomorrow. That way we'll all be ready to go" Said Shadow

"Well in the meantime I got to go" Said Rayne

"Wait Rayne, we'll be able to see you again?" Sonic asked

"Sure you will, if you need me. Just give me a call and I'll be there in no time"

Rayne gave Sonic a communicator and egins to walk away.

"Well you guys can crash at my place, I got some blankets for all of you and pillows too" Said Sunny

"Thanks Sunny for everything" Said Sonic

"Anytime, for a sexy and a cute hedgehog like yourself"

Sonic begins to blush a little and rubbing the back of his head and the crew all head back to Sunny's place.

_Meanwhile…_

Alex was still at the city but in hiding. He begins to leave until Darkness begins to appear.

"My lord, I failed to kill Sonic and his friends" Said Alex as he kneeled down to Darkness

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alex. I know that they were too strong for you" Darkness replied

"Is that right…?"

"Precisely, come let me take you to my hideout so I can give you something"

Alex nodded as he and Darkness teleported out the scene and they arrived to Darkness's blimp.

"Whoa… You're hideout as your blimp look cool and vicious too" Said Alex

"Yes it is, glad you like it" Darkness replied

""Yeah I like it, it looks vicious to me. You did this?"

"Yes indeed, I used my powers to create this blimp and decorated too"

"But still it looks cool"

"Thank you now come, I did say I wanted to give you something"

Alex nodded as he followed Darkness to his quarters. Darkness locks the door.

"So… What is it that you want to give me?" Alex asked

"You'll find out soon enough my friend, just have patience" Darkness replied

As Darkness was looking through some stuff until he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Darkness asked

"Its Jeanne babe, can I come in?" Jeanne asked

"I'm a little busy. I'll be with you in a sec"

"Ok, babe"

Darkness continued to look through some stuff and found what he's been looking for.

"Now come here" Darkness commanded

Alex nodded and did what Darkness commanded and Darkness then starts to give Alex a shot with the needle.

"What was that you put in me?" Alex asked

"Oh that… it's the Blacklight Virus. I stole it when I almost took over the entire world" Darkness replied

"I see… Huh, what's happening to me…"

Alex begins to feel something inside of him as now the red liquid starts to surround and and Alex begins to scream in horror. Darkness then begins to smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Alex yelled

"I gave you… Power" Darkness replied

Alex got angry as now he starts to punch Darkness but it turns out that his right arm begins to shape shift into a large blade.

"Whoa… This is what you gave me?" Alex asked

"Precisely, I gave you the Blacklight Virus. You now have power now Alex" Darkness replied

"Oh I'm digging this"

"Indeed"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing Sonic with these new powers I got"

"Yes now go. Use the Blacklight Virus's power. Kill Sonic and his crew and I'll bring back your girlfriend and grant you your wish"

"Don't worry my lord, Sonic and his got damn lackies will by my new blade"

Darkness smirked in agreement.


	12. Suspicions

Chapter 12: Suspicions

The gang was all asleep at Sunny's place. Sunny sleep next to Sonic and wanted to cuddle up to him but Sonic didn't mind at all as they were asleep. Ebony woke up and went outside and looking at the sky and begins to think. Sonic woke up and sees Ebony heading outside. Ebony then starts to take out something and started to send something to someone until she was interrupted.

"Ebony" Sonic called

Ebony turned around and secretly putting something away not letting Sonic to see it.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked

"Oh nothing just looking out the sky and thinking" Ebony replied

"Oh yeah… About what"

"How we can stop Darkness from preventing him to release DeathWing"

"I see… I've been thinking of that same question too"

"Yes… Sonic, you've giving so much to the people at Station Square. You're friends, your fiancé and the world too"

"No all of it Ebony… Not Yet"

"Why's that?"

"Well… When I bond to Darkness, I thought I lost myself into a terrible darkness forever but I fought that darkness and overcome it. I haven't gave the people everything yet. But I will give them their peace and the protection too. Even the others too"

"You're right"

"Mhm… Besides, I will not rest until I stop Darkness and kill him once and for all"

"I sensed that your fiancé misses you a lot"

"I know, I missed Bayonetta as well too. I wonder what she's doing right now. I bet she's helping out the others to patrol Station Square"

"That might be true but still you love Bayonetta so much, don't you"

"Yeah, she liked me when me, Knuckles and Shadow met her when the world was falling apart by the dark creatures. She showed her feelings towards me when we saved the world. That's then we began to date and I proposed to her to marry me"

"I see…"

"Yeah and she the most of the sexiest, most attractive beautiful woman I've ever known. I'll do anything to protect her and not let any dark foe take her away from me. I know she can take care of herself but still"

"I know…"

"So anyway do you know where we can find the Dragon Soul to defeat DeathWing if he's free?"

"Sadly no but I'll track it down with my powers and all"

"Ok that's all I wanted to ask"

Ebony smiled and the 2 continue to look out the sky for some more and to clear their heads as well too.

_Meanwhile…_

Bayonetta was at Sonic's house as she couldn't sleep. She's been worried about Sonic for a few days and she decided to get up and head to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of sprite soda and take s a sip until she heard a knock on the door.

As Bayonetta opened the door, it was Cammy who appeared to the scene.

"Cammy, what are you doing here?" Bayonetta asked

"Well I couldn't sleep and just thinking about what is Darkness planning anyway" Cammy replied

"I see… Here, have some sprite soda"

Cammy smiled and she took a sip on her bottle and looking down.

"Have you been worried about Sonic the whole time?" Cammy asked

"Yes I do, most of the time. Why you asked?" Bayonetta replied

"Um… Well, I'm…"

"Don't say it, you're worried about Knuckles, aren't you"

"Yes… Much"

"I understand how you feel, besides I know they're doing ok"

"Yes that's true but I'm still worried about him"

"I'm worried about Sonic too. You want to sleep here tonight?"

"No… I better get back to my apartment, I do believe that I need to meet up with Cammy and Guile tomorrow to discover more about Darkness and what is he really after"

"Yeah anyway I'll see you around Cammy"

Cammy smiled and she and Bayonetta hugged each other and Cammy left out the house. Bayonetta then went back to the bedroom and get some sleep. But she didn't know that Jeanne was wathing her the whole time.

"Soon Bayonetta… You'll be dead once I eliminate you good" Said Jeanne


	13. Swamp

Chapter 13: Swamp

It was an sunny day as the crew were packing up and was about to leave out. Tails picked the plane that he want and putting his stuff in the plane. Sonic was about to meet up with the others until Sunny interrupted him.

"Hey Sonic, mind if I talk to you?" Sunny asked

"Sure why not" Sonic replied

Sonic followed Sunny to her room and she begins to lock the door. Sunny then starts to push Sonic to the bed and got down on her knees.

"Sunny, what are you doing?" Sonic asked

"Shh… Just enjoy this moment, I want to thank you for saving the town and saving the people too" Sunny replied

"But you know I have a fiancé right"

"I know but I just want to thank you"

"Ok if you say so, I won't stop you"

Sunny smiled and then starts to unzipped Sonic's shorts and pulling out his cock.

"Mmm… It looks so tasty, mind if I have a taste?" Sunny asked

"Yeah sure go ahead" Sonic replied

Sunny smiled and then starts to put it in her mouth and begins to suck it. Sunny begins to suck it slowly and looking up at Sonic. Sonic then starts to moan in pleasure and putting his hand on Sunny's head.

"Oh my goodness… You're mouth feels good" Sonic moaned

"Mmm… *Slurp* Mmmmm…" Sunny moaned

Sunny then starts to suck it harder and faster. She then starts to lick his cock and sucks it back in while stroking his cock causing Sonic to moan harder.

"Oh Sunny…" Sonic moaned

"_That's it babe, just cum for me. Cum in my mouth_" Sunny thought

"I'm… I'm about to cum soon…"

"_Yes… Cum for me, cum for Sunny, Sonic_"

Sunny then starts to deep throat Sonic harder and caused Sonic moaned hard. Seconds later, Sonic then starts to reach his climax as he came in Sunny's mouth as she starts to stroke Sonic and Sonic begins to cum for some more in Sunny's mouth.

Sunny then pulls out Sonic's cock out of her mouth and looking up at Sonic while stroking his cock. Sunny begins to open her mouth showing Sonic his cum and closes her mouth again.

"Wow Sunny, when you get so good of giving somebody a blowjob?" Sonic asked

"I've been practicing for some time. I may be very smart because of my IQ but I'm very good of pleasuring a man" Sunny replied as she swallowed Sonic's cock

"That's a first and thanks for the blowjob. I really enjoyed it"

"You're welcome anytime Sonic. If you need to get you cock sucked, just come and see me. I'll be happy to suck your cock again"

Sonic smiled as he and Sunny exit out her room and they reunited with the others.

"You ready to leave Sonic" Tails asked

"Yeah, let's get going guys" Sonic replied

Everyone got on the plane and Sunny stopped them.

"Hey Sonic, if you guys need some help and back up. Give me a call, I'll be happy to help you guys on your quest" Said Sunny

"Ok thanks again for everything Sunny" Sonic replied with a smile

"Anytime, sweetie"

Sonic and the gang took off and saying their good byes to Sunny. Sunny smiled and return back to her work.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness was training as he was practicing some moves and powers until Jeanne arrived.

"Babe, what you doing" Jeanne asked

"I'm practicing and all. Is there something wrong?" Darkness asked

"No… But we all heard some noises yesterday"

"Yeah, me and Nazo know who it was. It was the brown snake with black stripes on the skin wasn't it?" Juri asked as she and Nazo appeared to the scene

"Yes… I hired him to kill Sonic and those brats. I've gave my assassin some powers to use it against Sonic and the gang" Darkness replied

"I see… Well we did got a message from somebody last night. I wonder who it was" Nazo said

"Well… It's my business so don't worry about it. I do happen that my assassin may new a little help for his task"

"Well… I do happen to know this person" Juri said

"Oh yeah…"

"Yep… She's a shapeshifter, controls lightning and can control chaos too"

"A Shapeshifter huh… Hmm… She is quite useful for the team. Is she here?"

Seconds later, a Black echidna with purple tips on the end of the dreadlocks as she was wearing a black t-shirt with a heartbroken symbol to it, black leggings and wearing black and red high heel boots who appeared to the scene (**PeachFan900's OC Character**).

"And who're you supposed to be?" Darkness asked

"The names Vandetta, Vandetta the Echidna" Vandetta replied

"Vandetta… I heard you're a shape shifter"

"Yes I am, I can shapeshift anyone one I see"

"I like to hear that, I have a task for you"

"What would you have me do my lord?"

"I want you to steal something from me"

"Ok what do you want me to steal?"

"I need you to steal the 7 chaos emeralds. Jeanne located them at Tail's Lab and his lab too"

"Ok, I'll make that no one will see me. I always have a plan to make my mission successful"

"Splendid… You may go"

Vandetta nodded and she left out the scene.

"So you like Vandetta, Darkness?" Juri asked

"Yes I do, she's a great member to the team" Darkness replied with a smirk

"Speaking of which, how about we have some alone time babe" Said Jeanne as she was rubbing Darkness's chest

"Sure… I'm up for it"

_Elsewhere…_

The gang was riding the plan and heading to the temple before Darkness arrives there. Sonic was taking a nap as he was dreaming about something.

_Sonic's Dream…_

_Sonic and Bayonetta were now happily married and living peacefully. As they were enjoying their marriage until something happens. Sonic then begins to wonder where Bayonetta was._

"_Bayonetta… BAYONETTA!" Sonic called_

_Sonic turns his head until he sees Darkness standing in front of him._

"_What have you done with my wife?" Sonic asked_

"_Oh… Why don't you look behind you and see what's going on Sonic" Darkness replied_

_Sonic turned around and sees the world is in chaos. Sonic then sees the dark dragon as he was roaring on top of the building. He then sees his friends were now dead as their bodies were laying on the ground in blood puddles._

"_What have you…? DONE" Sonic asked in anger_

"_OH I've changed the world into total chaos and darkness. This is how the world will end, I'm going to change the entire world into chaos, Even the universe too. You can't stop me, Sonic the Hedgehog… You will not stop me" Darkness replied_

_Sonic was now in rage and charge up to Darkness but Darkness counter Sonic and slams him down to the ground and pulling a sword towards him._

"_I told you before Sonic, you will never stop me. Even your friends will die and even… You're wife" Said Darkness_

_Sonic turn his head as he sees Bayonetta lying down on the ground dead. Sonic was now angry and tried to fight Darkness but Darkness was too strong and slams Sonic again against the wall with his symbiote tentacles._

"_Hahahahaha… It's over Sonic, this is what the world is going to end. Into a total destruction and total chaos…" Said Darkness_

"_No… I will stop you and I will… __**KILL YOU**__" Sonic replied with an anger tone_

"_Oh really… Well it's time for you to die"_

_Darkness pulls out his sword and then charges at Sonic and then kills him as blood scattered to the scene._

_End of Sonic's dream…_

Sonic woke up and then looks around and sees Knuckles, Shadow and Ebony looked at him with curiosity.

"Sonic… Are you alright?" Shadow asked

"Yeah… Just only a bad dream and all" Sonic replied

"Oh… We thought something happen" Knuckles said

"Oh no… Just only a bad dream"

Out of nowhere…

Mephiles was spying on the gang as he sees them with his binoculars.

"Ah… They got some transport I see… Well, time to make an entrance" Said Mephiles

As the gang was still flying until Mephiles appeared on top of the plane.

"MEPHILES" Shadow called

"Ah Shadow, surprise to see me" Mephiles replied

"Nope but I'm surprise that you're going down with my fists"

Shadow and Mephiles embraced each other into a fight. Sonic and Knuckles begins to assist Shadow but Mephiles knock them down and Shadow punched Mephiles in the face. Ebony then traps Mephiles with her mystical powers.

"You…" Said Mephiles directly to Ebony

"What are you doing here, did Mephiles sent you" Ebony asked

"Precisely but to do this"

Mephiles begins to knock the plane down and teleports out of the scene as the team was going down. Tails tries to pull the plane back up but was too late as it then starts to crash to a swamp and landed to the ground.

"Well… Looks like we landed and all" Said Sonic

"Yeah but Mephiles took away all the gas" Tails exclaimed

"Great… Looks like we're going to find a nearby town and gets some gas to pursuit our mission" Said Knuckles

"Agreed, let's get our stuff and get going" Said Sonic

The gang nodded and got their stuff and left out.

_Meanwhile…_

Vandetta arrived at Tail's Place as she went inside the place and heads to the lab. The was the hand scanner.

"Looks like Tails has security, well not if I can help it" Said Vandetta

Vandetta then shape shifts to Tails and puts her hand on the hand scanner as it was correct.

"Score…" Said Vandetta

Vandetta then heads inside the lab and begins to look around.

"Hmm… If I was the chaos emeralds, where would I be" Vandetta wondered

Vandetta begins to look around and sees the vault.

"Looks like I've found the emeralds" Vandetta exclaimed

Vandetta walks over to the vault and entered the codes as it was correct. The vault begins to open and it showed the emeralds.

"Ah yes… Come to momma" Said Vandetta

Vandetta grabbed the chaos emeralds and begins to leave until she sees the picture of Sonic and Tails hanging out and smiling. Vandetta then takes a look of the picture and sees Sonic with her own eyes.

"Sonic… Why didn't you come with me when we were together? I wish that it didn't have to be this way…" Said Vandetta as she was thinking about herself and Sonic few years back

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Vandetta were hanging out. This was Vandetta when she was a good side before she turned bad. Sonic and Vandetta were having dinner at a restaurant called: Smooth Tequila as they were eating their meals and enjoying their moment. Sonic had on a yellow polo shirt, blue denim jeans and yellow nikes Zoom Hyperfuse. Vandetta was wearing a black and purple shirt, tight denim jeans and black stiletto high heel shoes as they were enjoying their dinner._

"_Babe… I'm having a wonderful time here tonight" Said Vandetta_

"_I'm glad to hear that and I'm having a good time too. You're so beautiful Vandetta" Sonic replied with a smile_

"_Thank you and you're so cute and handsome"_

"_Aw shucks… I tried to look good"_

"_Seriously, you are so handsome"_

"_Aw thanks, you are so beautiful Vandetta"_

"_Aw come here babe"_

_Sonic and Vandetta embraced each other into a kiss on the lips and continue to enjoy their moment as their kiss lasted for 5 minutes._

_End of Flashback…_

Vandetta stopped daydreaming of the flashback and got back to her assignment. Vandetta took the emeralds and headed back to the dark hideout.

_Elsewhere…_

Chun-Li, Guile, Rouge and Omega were still researching about Darkness himself to find out what was he really after.

"Chun-Li, have you got any data yet?" Guile asked

"No… I'm still looking, Rouge and Omega are at the G.U.N looking through the files for Darkness. They'll let us know when they find any data" Chun-Li replied

"Well in that case, I hope the others stop Darkness in time before he releases DeathWing. That'll be the end of the world"

"It won't Guile, I have faith in them. They'll stop Darkness in no time"

Guile nodded and smiled and they return back to their work. Cammy came to the scene and helped out as well. Bayonetta was with Rouge and Omega to receive more info about Darkness the Hedgehog.

_Later_

Sonic and the gang all walked through the swamp as it was quiet.

"It looks quiet… Too quiet" Said Sonic

"Yeah and I don't like it" Shadow replied

"Anyway be on your guard, something might happen anytime soon" Knuckles exclaimed

"Knuckles is right, be ready for anything guys" Said Sonic

The gang continued their way but Ebony was missing.

"Hey where's Ebony?" Tails asked

"I do not know, let's go find her. She must've got lost or something" Shadow replied

"Shadow's right, she couldn't have been behind us. But we can…" Said Sonic

As Sonic was about to finish his sentence until an unknown suspect came to the scene who appeared under the water and started to roar, Sonic and the others got back and got to their stances.

"What the hell is that…? Tails" Sonic asked

"It's a Cyclops, a dark one too" Tails replied

"Great and he's carrying a big giant stick" Said Knuckles

"Well it looks like we can have some fun with the big guy here" Said Sonic

"Well anyway let's get this over with and find Ebony" Said Shadow

Sonic and the gang charged at the big dark Cyclops and they begin to have a big showdown.


	14. Swamp Monsters

Chapter 14: Swamp Monsters

**The song begins to play: Node Overload (From Ratchet Deadlocked)**

The gang embraced the dark Cyclops into a showdown. Sonic and Shadow begins to give the first attack as they spin dashed but there was no effect. The Cyclops swings his weapon and hit Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles blocked the attack and then jump to him and punched him in the eye.

The Cyclops started to scream and hit Knuckles with his weapon and he flew against to the tree. Tails then starts to shoot his pistol as it gave the Cyclops his attention. The Cyclops started to charge at Tails but was knockdown by Sonic and Shadow as they home attacked him to the ground under the water. The Cyclops roared in anger and was about to strike and the gang got to their stance.

"Get ready guys, who knows what this Cyclops is going to do" Sonic commanded

The Cyclops begins to charge and was about to swing his weapon until a large claw appeared and grabbed the Cyclops. The Cyclops tried to break free but the claw then starts to cut the Cyclops in have with the claw causing the gang to get ready.

"What the hell was that" Knuckles asked

"I don't know… Tails do you know what the hell was that thing" Sonic asked

"I… I don't know what that was" Tails replied

Moments later, the monster appeared to the scene as it was a large swamp monster. It has an one eye and big teeth too. The monster then started to have 2 claws too.

"You got to be kidding me" Said Sonic

The swamp monster then started to roar as it started to attack the gang.

**The song starts to play Oozla Swamp Monster (From Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando)**

The gang begins to dodge the swamp monsters attacks and hitting everything they got but there was no effect. Shadow then pulls out his blaster (_From Ratchet and Clank_) and starts to shoot at the swamp beast but there was no effect. The swamp monster was too strong and tried to attack the gang but the evaded the swamp monsters attack as they begin to run away.

"How do we beat that thing?" Shadow asked as he keeps firing his blaster at the swamp monster

"I don't know, Tails how do we beat that thing?" Sonic asked

"I… I Don't know" Tails replied

Sonic then begins to think as he came up with an idea. Sonic pulls out the sword he got from Zasalamel and then starts to charge at the swamp beast. The swamp beast tries to attack Sonic but Sonic jumo and home attacks the beast and slicing one of the claws and causing it to scream in pain.

Sonic jumped and the swamp beast then grabs Sonic by the claw but Sonic stabs it and then slicing it again. Sonic then starts to swings his sword at the beast and then begins to throw a grenade inside the beast's mouth. Sonic jumped and begins to run as the beast was about to attack Sonic but suddenly, the grenade blew up the beasts head as blood splattered to the water.

Sonic and the others regroup to each other.

"Well that's over with, now let's go find Ebony" Said Shadow

"Yeah you're right, let's move guys" Sonic replied

The gang all begin to search for ebony until Ebony showed up to the scene.

"There you are Ebony, where were you?" Sonic asked

"I got lost and I heard the noise so it let me here" Ebony replied

"Well at least we found and that's good enough. Let's get moving and see where we could find"

The others nodded as they left out the scene and got out the swamp. As the gang were walking until some guards appeared to the scene.

"Who are you" The guard asked

"We're just travelers, we're not here to start any trouble" Sonic replied

"Ok well come with us, we'll give you guys shelter"

"Ok so where are we going?" Knuckles asked

"We're taking you all to our city called: the city of Edenia"

"Edenia" Sonic asked as he wondered what Edenia

"Yes we'll take you all to see the queen, she's help you all once we all get there"

"Ok well lead the way then sir. I wonder what Edenia looks like"


	15. Edenia

Chapter 15: Edenia

The guards took Sonic and the crew to the city called: Edenia. As they got there, the city was beautiful and peaceful. The Edenians were looking at the gang as they were heading to the palace to see the queen. As they got to the palace they see the queen at her throne with a woman in blue and the woman in green standing next to her at both sides.

"What do we have here, some trouble makers?" The Queen asked

"No Queen Sindel, they're travelers. We've found them coming from the swamp" The guard replied

"I see… Well at least they got away from that Swamp Beast" Sindel said

"Well your highness, we've killed the Swamp Beast" Sonic exclaimed

"You killed that big swamp beast?"

"Yes… Your royal highness, we did"

"Actually, you did Sonic. You killed that monster without any harm on you and you blew up his head too" Said Knuckles

"Amazing… So you are travelers"

"Yes your highness, we're on a quest to stop an evil hedgehog named: Darkness to release this dark dragon named: DeathWing from 1,000 years ago"

The queen and everyone gasped in shock.

"Did you say DeathWing?" Sindel asked

"Yes… Yes we did, do you know about DeathWing?" Tails asked

"Yes I do, we all heard stories about DeathWing but I've never knew it was true"

"Well it is… That's why we need to stop Darkness before he releases him" Said Shadow

"I understand, Kitana, Jade"

"Yes mother" Kitana asked in the blue Edenian outfit

"Give them some food and a place to stay for the night. It looks like they could use a good rest from all thae walking and killing that swamp beast"

"Yes mother"

Kitana and Jade took the gang to the rooms where they could rest.

Meanwhile…

Darkness was looking through some things at his office. Darkness then begins to try to find out how to release DeathWing from his imprisonment.

"Hmm… How interesting…" Said Darkness

Darkness continues to looks for answers until Jeanne begins to appear to the scene as she kissed Darkness in the cheek.

"Looking through something babe" Jeanne asked

"Yes… You can say that" Darkness replied

"Well I brought you some wine and some food too. Just in case of you get hungry"

"Thank you babe, I appreciated"

"Well… How about you appreciate this"

Jeanne got under the desk and unzipped Darkness's pants and begins to suck on his cock.

"Oh… Ok now I really appreciating that, Babe" Said Darkness as he begins to feel the pleasure

"Uh huh… *Slurp* Just keep… *Slurp* Looking through… *Slurp* Some answer that… *Slurp* You need" Jeanne replied while sucking on Darkness's cock

Darkness smiled and continued to look through some answers on how to release DeathWing.

_Elsewhere…_

Bayonetta was training as she was practicing her moves and shooting her guns and jumping too. Bayonetta then sees Rouge and Omega coming to the scene as she stopped training.

"Hey guys, what's up" Said Bayonetta

"Well, me and Omega got something that you need to see" Rouge replied

"Ok then"

Rouge, Omega Bayonetta all headed to see Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy and Crimson Viper at Chun-Li's place for answers.

"So what's going on?" Bayonetta asked

"Rouge and Omega discovered about Darkness. Darkness was created by Ansem himself: the seeker of darkness" Chun-Li replied

"Is that all…?"

"Not all of it, Darkness was created by Ansem's DNA. Ansem put the samples of the symbiotes pwer, Ansem's dark power and worst of all…" Said Cammy

"What…"

"Darkness was creating by Sonic's blood. But only for his dark aura and his negative chaos energy"

Bayonetta was shocked that Darkness has the same blood of her fiancé.

"Are… Are you sure it's Sonic's blood?" Bayonetta asked

"Yes… Me and Omega did some tests and showed that Sonic and Darkness's blood are the same. Darkness has the same blood of Sonic's blood" Said Crimson Viper

"Who got Sonic's blood?"

"Me… I was hired by Ansem to retrieve Sonic's blood sample and he did the finishing touches to create Darkness"

"How dare you… So you helped Ansem created Darkness the whole time"

"I was doing my job, I didn't mean for this to happen"

Crimson Viper burst a tear from her eye with guilty and shame.

"We all forgive you Crimson Viper, besides we need to know more about Darkness. Do we have any clues to find out more?" Chun-Li asked

"Well… There's an old facility where Darkness was created. I know where it is, it's been abandoned for 3 years now since Darkness was created" Crimson Viper replied

"Ok but will go there tomorrow. We all had a busy day" Said Guile

The others nodded in agreement.

_Meanwhile…_

Juri and Vandetta were hanging out as they were having a drink.

"It's good to see you again, Juri. How long as it been?" Vandetta asked

"Very long, I was in jail for 3 years since Sonic and his friends stopped Darkness and saved the world" Juri replied

"Damn… I know you were super bored down there huh…"

"Yeah you know it… Nothing to do just sit in the crappy cell and just lay down"

"Well, least you're out and can do whatever you want"

"Yeah… Besides I'm back and going to get my revenge on Sonic"

"Sonic…"

Vandetta turned her head and didn't want to look at Juri. Juri then began to wonder.

"Is something wrong…?" Juri asked

"Well…" Vandetta stuttered

"Come on girlfriend, you can talk to me. We got each other's back remember?"

"I know… Well, me and Sonic… We used to date together…"

"You used to date Sonic?"

"Uh huh… When I was in the good side before I turned bad"

"How long were you guys were together?"

"2 years… Years back before this even happen right now"

"Wow… I've never knew you like Sonic"

"I did, he was everything to me. I loved him so much from all of my heart. I remember when we was at the club together as he danced to the music and I was up on him, grinding on him and kissing him too"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Vandetta walked in the club called: Ice Jam as the club was loud and jumping too. Sonic got on a grey shirt, black cargo shorts and wearing grey Jordan retro 3's on. Vandetta wore a purple t-shirt, tight blue denim shorts and was wearing purple high heel shoes on. Sonic and Vandetta walked to the bar and grabbed a drink._

"_This club is amazing, how did you know about this club, babe" Vandetta asked_

"_Well I walked pass here before and heard of this club. So I thought I take you here and have some fun" Sonic replied_

"_But still, I like it"_

"_I'm glad to hear that"_

_Sonic and Vandetta embraced each other as they begin to kiss each other in the lips and smiled. Seconds later, the DJ changed the song to Usher ft. P. Diddy: I Need a Girl. This was Vandetta's favorite song._

"_C'mon babe, let's dance" Said Vandetta as she grabbed Sonic by his arm_

_Sonic was about to reply but Vandetta pulled him as they went to the dance floor. Vandetta turned around to Sonic and begins to sway and shake her hips. Sonic then begins to dance to the song and enjoy the fun._

_Moments later, Vandetta got closer and smile seductively at Sonic and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and continue to dance. They started to look into each other's eyes and smiled. Vandetta then starts to turn around and begins to face her rear towards Sonic's pelvic and starts to grind on him slowly, sensually and sexually._

_Vandetta lean her head towards his chest and licking her lips. She then looks back at Sonic with seductive eyes and the 2 began to kiss on the lips. Vandetta turned around and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck as the 2 continued to kiss. The kissed lasted for 8 minutes and the two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes._

"_I love you, Vandetta" Said Sonic_

"_I love you too, babe" Vandetta replied_

_The 2 couples continued to kiss on the lips and enjoy their moment._

_End of Flashback…_

"Those were the good romantic times with Sonic" Said Vandetta

"What happen between you and Sonic?" Juri asked

"I don't want to talk about it, all it matters that I want revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog himself. For… WHAT HE DID TO ME"

"Calm down girlfriend, No need to get feisty"

"You're right, but still I'll get my revenge on Sonic and I'm going to make him suffer for he have done"

_Later, at Edenia…_

Sonic and the others were having dinner as they were resting until tomorrow to get back to the mission. Sindel begins to asks some questions.

"I forgot to ask, what are your names?" Sindel asked

"I'm Sonic, this is Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Ebony" Sonic replied introducing himself and his friends

"Well this is my daughter, in the blue is Kitana: My daughter and a princess and her friend in the green is Jade"

"Pleasure to meet all of you" Tails greeted as he sip on some wine

"So… Where are you guys going?" Kitana asked

"We're heading to an temple called: Temple of Reign" Knuckles replied to the question

"Temple of Reign you say?" Jade asked

"Yes… That is where DeathWing is held prisoner in his torment and imprisonment" Shadow exclaimed

"Is that so… Well Kitana and Jade here know a shortcut to get to the temple of Reign" Sindel stated

"Really, I didn't know there was a shortcut" Sonic asked

"Yes we'll show you tomorrow but right now. You all need some rest and Shadow, can you meet me at my quarters tonight"

"Um… Sure, I guess" Shadow replied with a confused expression

"What does she want with you?" Sonic whispered to Shadow

"Beats me, I have no clue"

Later, that night…

Shadow had left out the room leaving Sonic and the others in the room as they begin to relax except Ebony.

"Well… We'll get to the temple faster tomorrow" Said Sonic

"Yeah that makes it a lot easier then flying" Knuckles replied

"Well that's the good thing, but we all better be ready for Darkness and his crew also if they showed up before we get there" Said Tails

"You're right, we'll devised a plan to stop them from releasing DeathWing tomorrow" Sonic agreed

"Yeah, Ebony you got a plan for tomorrow?" Knuckles asked

"Huh… No, no I do not. I'll be at the balcony to look at the moon if you guys need me" Ebony replied as she went outside

"Ok is there something wrong with Ebony?"

"I don't think so, she must be homesick and all. Tails what do you think?" Sonic asked

"You got me, something is suspicious about her" Tails stated

"Whatever it is, we can ask her tomorrow but right now, let's all get some rest"

"Yeah right behind you, man" Knuckles replied

7 minutes later…

Shadow arrived to Sindel's quarters and knock on the door.

"Come in" Sindel called

Shadow came in the room and closed the door as Sindel had on her second outfit (_From Mortal Kombat 2011_).

"You wanted to see me, your higness?" Shadow asked

"Yes, you look suspicious and dark" Sindel replied with a seductive tone

"Um… Thank you, is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes… I want you to take control of me"

"Take control of you like what, if I do that. You're guards will kill me and hunt me down"

"Now not like that, I meant (Leaning towards Shadow to his ear and starts to whisper)… Take control of my body"

"Wait what…"

Seconds later, Sindel kisses Shadow in the bed and pushes Shadow into her king size purple and black bed. Sindel smiled and climbs to the bed and gets on top of Shadow.

"Your higness, what are you doing?" Shadow asked

"Shh (_Putting her finger on Shadow's lips_)… Just be quiet and let the queen have her great moment with you. Now take me, take me now" Sindel replied

Sindel put Shadow's handson her breasts and making them squeezing them.

"Yes… Take me, Shadow. Take me now, I want it. Give me all that pleasure" Said Sindel

Sindel pulls Shadow's head between her breasts and begins to moan for pleasure.

Moments later, an unknown suspect who was looking through the window as he wore a black and yellow palette and carrying 2 Mugai Ryu swords on his on.

"Looks like I found myself a new challenger. That hedgehog looks tough and strong to fight. I'll see him to fight me after his intentions with the Edenian queen" Said the unknown ninja as he disappeared in flames

Shadow finally got his head out of Sindel's c-cup breasts and Sindel then lean Shadow on his back and ripping the part as it showed her womanhood and her anal.

"Your higness, I don't want to do this. I don't want to harm you or anything" Said Shadow with concered

"It's ok, I just want you to take control of my body. Do whatever you want with me, I've never have any pleasure for so long" Sindel replied

"Haven't…"

"Yes and this is the best way to do it. Please, do what your queen says"

"Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Splendid now like I said, take control of my body. Do whatever you want to do to me but make it entertaining and pleasurable"

"Ok then"

Sindel unzipped Shadow's shorts and pulling out his cock. Sindel begins inserts Shadow inside of her womanhood and begins to bounce herself for pleasure and playfully squeezing her breasts.

"Oh Shadow… It's been so long since I haven't had sex" Sindel moaned in pleasure

Shadow begins shrug and then squeezes the queen's breasts as she started to moan harder.

"Oh Shadow… YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS" Sindel moaned

Sindel put her hands on top of Shadow's hands as Shadow continues to massage and squeezing her breasts. Sindel stopped bouncing on Shadow and lay on her back.

"C'mon Shadow, come and fuck this edenian queen" Sindel commanded

Shadow nodded and inserts himself again in Sindel and starts to thrust her in harder and slowly. Sindel wrapped her arms around Shadow as Shadow then starts to increase the speed as Sindel starts to moan harder.

"Oh yes… Give it to me *Moan*… Give me all of that pleasure…" Sindel moaned

Shadow then starts to suck on her breasts and massaging them. Sindel begins to breath heavily as she spread her arms and moaning as Shadow thrust her in deeper and harder and thrust her in faster.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH… More, give me more, Shadow *Moan*… Harder…" Sindel screamed

Shadow stopped thrusting Sindel and positioned her like a dog and inserts her in once again and thrust her in as he was thrusting her from behind. Sindel bend down and grabbing the bed sheets. Shadow then starts to squeeze her booty and starts to give her a few smacks on her butt.

"Oh yes… That's it, Shadow *Moan*… Take control of me, take control of my ass *Moan*… It's turning me on…" Sindel moaned

Shadow thrusts Sindel in harder and deeper as Sindel grabbed the bed sheets and breathing heavily. Shadow then begins to grab and squeeze her breasts and Sindel looking back at Shadow.

"Oh Shadow… Fuck me harder, your queen so hard" Sindel moaned

Shadow started to go faster and deeper. Sindel then starts to breath heavily and begins to scream out of pleasure. As she couldn't control of herself anymore.

"Oh yes… That's it, go deeper… Harder *Moan*… Faster. Oh Yes… *Moan* Yes… *Moan* " Sindel screamed

Sindel screamed louder as Shadow gave Sindel a few thrusts and then pulls out his cock and begins to reach his climax as he came on Sindel's booty. Shadow then collapsed back to the bed. Sindel smiled and then snuggled up on him.

"Mmm… It's been so long since ever had sex this" Said Sindel

Shadow passed asleep from all of this. Sindel begins to shrug and then she fell asleep.


	16. Salvation

Chapter 16: Salvation

It was around 12:00pm at midnight. Shadow woke up as he sees queen Sindel snuggled up on him and had her head rested on his chest as she was asleep.

"Man… Making love with the queen sure got me to sleep. Man… She was quite a screamer, I didn't know she haven't had sex for a long while" Said Shadow to himself

Shadow looked around and decided to head back to the others.

"Well I better get back to the others, I'm sure they're all asleep" Said Shadow

Shadow got himself up and got his clothes back on and left out of the queen's quarters. As Shadow was walking back to the room until he then sees Ebony leaving out the room and heading outside. Shadow begins to hide and then begins to wonder.

"What is Ebony doing up, she must be going out for some air and she must've have a nightmare or something" Shadow wondered

Ebony left out the scene as Shadow begins to follow her outside. Ebony got outside and then and looking at the sky. She then begins to teleported out of the scene.

"Where did Ebony go, she must've went somewhere to clear her head or something. Now I'm growing more suspicious about her, even the others" Shadow wondered

Shadow then begins to head back inside until a shadow figure then starts to attack Shadow and teleports them out of the scene.

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow was teleported to an unknown place as he sees lavas and skeletons and some dead bodies too.

"Where in the hell am i?" Shadow asked

Shadow then begins to look around and then turns around and sees a yellow and black ninja.

"Welcome to your death" Said the ninja

The ninja punched Shadow in the face as the fight began. Shadow countered the ninja and spin kicks him but the ninja dodged the kick and uppercuts Shadow. Shadow quickly got back to his feet as the the ninja then charges at Shadow but Shadow avoided him and kicks him in the chest.

"Ok who the hell are you and where are we?" Shadow asked

"The names Scorpion and you're in my lair of hell. This is where your death here is going to be your grave" Scorpion replied

"Ok you just messed with the ultimate life form punk"

Shadow charged at Scorpion and kicks him in the face. Scorpion grabbed Shadow's leg and swings him to the wall but Shadow landed to the wall and jump towards Scorpion and spin kicks him in the face. Scorpion uses his spear technique and pulls him towards him and giving Shadow a severe punched in the chest and spin kicks him in the face and making Shadow spin and fell to the ground.

Scorpion jump and dive kicks Shadow but Shadow rolled to the side and break dance kicked Scorpion, making him falling down to the ground. Scorpion got back up and begins to use his spear technique but Shadow begins to evades it.

Shadow begins to pull out a sword as Scorpion pull out his two Mugai Ryu swords from his back.

"Now you just got me mad, I'm going to enjoy this. Bring it on scum" Said Shadow

"You're going to regret fighting me, pathetic hedgehog" Scorpion shot back

Shadow and Scorpion began to charge towards each other and began a powerful fight.

_Meanwhile…_

Sindel woke up as she looked around and there was no sign of Shadow.

"Hmm… Looks like Shadow must've have left out the room while I was asleep. Oh well then, he must have went back to the room with the others" Said Sindel

Sindel went back to sleep.

_Later…_

Shadow and Scorpion were still clashing at each other. Shadow as some bruises on his body and Scorpion had major bruises (_From Mortal Kombat 2011_). Shadow swings his sword but Scorpion blocked it with his 2 Mugai Ryu swords and pushed Shadow away.

Scorpion charged at Shadow and swings his swords but Shadow evade it and starts to stab Scorpion with his sword and pushed him away.

"ARRRRGHH… You little bitch, you're going to pay for that" Scorpion yelled

Scorpion uses his spear and pulling Shadow towards him and taking him down as Shadow got to his knees. Scorpion tries to kick Shadow but Shadow countered it and punching Scorpion in the face and uses his chaos spear at Scorpion and giving him some damage.

"That's it, you want to use your powers. Try mine"

Scorpion begins to take off his mask and it reveals himself a skull but in flames too.

"You're going to die here you pathetic hedgehog" Scorpion said in an anger tone

Scorpion begins to breathe out flames at Shadow but Shadow then back flips as he dodged the flame. Scorpion keeps shooting flames at Shadow as Shadow keeps dodging the flames. Shadow then sees a shield and then uses it and blocking the flames. Shadow begins to pull out his knife from his pocket and then starts to throw it at Scorpion's leg and causing him to scream in pain.

Shadow then charges at Scorpion and slices his arm with his sword as blood begins to splatter the ground. Shadow then cut Scorpion's chest and kicking back to the ground.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH… You are so dead, hedgehog" Scorpion stated

"Who sent you to try to kill me?" Shadow asked

"Some black cat who sent me to kill you, I was hired to kill you and your friends"

"Black cat… I don't know what you're talking about but it must be a suspect"

"Yeah you're right but that suspect didn't tell me what is his or her name anyway but enough with that. Let's finish this"

"We've already finished the fight"

Shadow begins to kick Scorpion to the lava as he sink to it and screaming in pain.

"That is for messing with the ultimate life form" Said Shadow

Shadow begins to see a portal as he walk towards it and it returned him back to Edenia.

"Hmm… That black cat… It looks awfully familiar to me. But forget all of that, what am I thinking. I need to focus with the others to save the world" Said Shadow

Shadow was about to head to the room with the others but he decided to head back to queen Sindel's room and begins to sleep next to her as well.

Sindel sees Shadow going back to sleep as she snuggled up to him as the 2 began to go back to sleep for the night.

_Meanwhile…_

Ebony returned back to the scene and then decided to look at the full moon. She then sends the message to an unknown suspect.

"Well at least I got some fresh air, time to return back to the room and get some rest for tomorrow" Said Ebony


	17. Information

Chapter 17: Information

It was a peaceful day as the sun was rising. Sonic and the gang were packing up their things and continue on their quest. Shadow arrived and got his things as well as he have a concerned look on his face. Sonic begin to ask.

"Hey Shadow, what's with the long face?" Sonic asked

"I had a busy night last night" Shadow replied

"What happen between you and Sindel?"

"Well… We had sex"

"Get out… Really, you had sex with the queen of Edenia"

"Yes…"

"What if this finds out, we'll be in big trouble?"

"She said she don't mind at all. Besides, she also told me that she hasn't had sex for a long rime from being the queen and having major responsibilities too"

"I can see why, but hey at least you did showed her a good time last night at her quarters"

"Yes… You can say that"

Moments later, Ebony came along as she got her stuff ready. Sonic and the gang began to ask.

"Hey Ebony, we want to ask you something?" Sonic asked

"Sure, what is it?" Ebony replied

"During our battle, what happen to you anyway? When you're with us, you're gone and you're always quiet"

"Well…"

"Are you hiding something from us, Ebony?" Knuckles asked

"No… Heavens no, I never hide anything guys. Honest"

"Ok but we're getting very suspicious about you, Ebony and we don't like it. Sooner or later, we're going to find out what's up" Said Tails

"Yes and speaking of which, I seen you teleported to somewhere last night. Did you when back to your home and looking up something?" Shadow asked

"You can say that, I was trying to find out what Darkness is really after" Ebony replied

"Ok just curious and all. Besides, we got to get going right now and all" Said Sonic

"Yes and I'll meet up with you guys later, I got to go take care of things"

"Ok Ebony, you know where we'll be as we're heading to the temple"

Ebony nodded and teleports out of the scene. Queen Sindel came to the scene.

"Well my daughter Kitana and her friend Jade are ready whenever you guys are" Sindel stated

"Thank you your highness, for everything" Said Sonic as he and the gang bowed down to the queen

"You're welcome anytime here at my beautiful city"

The gang smiled and headed out. Sindel stopped Shadow for a quick second.

"Come back and see me anytime Shadow, I had a great night fun with you last night" Said Sindel

"Me too, I'm glad that I was able to help you" Shadow replied

"You have no idea, see you around and please come back anytime. I could use another round of sex"

Shadow nodded and smiled as Sindel kissed Shadow on the cheek and Shadow left to the scene. Kitana and Jade showed the gang the secret passage.

"Here you guys go, good luck on your quest" Said Kitana

"Thank you and see you around, Kitana and Jade" Said Sonic

"You're welcome, you guys are welcome to Edenia anytime to visit us" Jade exclaimed

"Thank you guys again"

Sonic and the others head inside the secret passage and continue on to their mission.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness went to his office and got a message and begins to check it out.

"Ah… Looks like my spy already got the Master Emerald. Perfect, now I have the emeralds and the master emerald. Now all I need is one little chore to do that and I'll be able to complete my plan" Said Darkness

Moments later, Juri and Nazo came to the scene and having a word with Darkness.

"Boss, Rex returned the other day" Juri exclaimed

"Is that right, I'm guessing that he tried to get his revenge on those fools that killed him that day" Darkness replied

"Yes… He was extremely powerful too and a lot of rage was consumed to him" Said Nazo

"I see… Well I feared that he's dead, am I right?"

"Yes… Sonic transformed to his dark form and killed him" Said Juri

"Is that so… Well since Rex is gone, all we can do now is avenge him"

"Yeah and fuck Rex, I don't love him anymore. Besides, I like being single and to do whatever the hell I want (Swaying her hips)"

Moments later, Jeanne came into the office and brought Darkness a drink and begins to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey babe, I brought you a drink" Said Jeanne

"Thanks beautiful, I got to take care of few things so Jeanne. You're in charge when I get back ok" Darkness replied

"Sure thing babe"

Darkness and Jeanne kissed each other in the lips and Darkness teleports out of the scene.

"Well Mephiles went on to meditate, Vandetta is at her room. I'm going to go practice my moves, Nazo do you want to join?' Juri asked

"Sure I could use a little exercise" Nazo replied as he followed Juri

Jeanne then head back to her and Darkness's bedroom and relax.

_Minutes later…_

Vandetta was at her room as she was listening to some music. Vandetta then secretly pulls out the picture of her and Sonic as they were kissing on the lips. Vandetta then begins to have another flashback.

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Vandetta were at the beach as they were looking at the beautiful sunrise. Sonic was behind Vandetta and holding her into his arms as he wrapped his hands on her hips. Vandetta smiled happily as the 2 enjoy their romantic moment._

_Sonic had on a dark green shirt, denim jean shorts and wearing the sneakers from Sonic Riders. Vandetta got on white t-shirt, tight blue jeans and wearing white Nikes on._

"_Sonic, this sun set is so beautiful while watching at the beach" Said Vandetta_

"_Yes, it is… This is a perfect moment to ourselves" Sonic replied_

"_Mhm and I'm glad that we got to spend more time like this, I'm really enjoying this so far and we've been together for so long now"_

"_Me too beautiful, I'm glad that we get spend more time like this today"_

"_Sonic…"_

"_Yes, Vandetta"_

"_I love you… So much"_

"_I love you too, Vandetta"_

_Vandetta turned around and then embraced Sonic into a smooth passionate kiss on the lips as they fell to the sand. Sonic and Vandetta smiled and continue to kiss while the sun is still setting._

_End of Flashback…_

Vandetta then grew anger and sadness as she burst tears from her eyes.

"Sonic… You will pay what you did to me… YOU BROKE MY HEART INTO SMALL PIECES" Said Vandetta in her anger tone

Vandetta dropped the picture and began to shock some items with her lightning abilities. Seconds later, Vandetta than look back at the picture of her and Sonic as she picks up the picture and have a one last look.

"Sonic… You don't know how much I loved you years back when we were a couple… We were meant to be one another and you refused to take my offer. I loved you with all of my heart…" Said Vandetta

Vandetta threw the picture and then begins to cry on the bed as she started to sob quietly and her anger turned into sadness.

_Meanwhile…_

Rouge, Omega, Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Crimson Viper and Bayonetta head down to the abandoned facility, where Darkness the Hedgehog was created. Eggman decided to tag along to help out the others. They went inside and they see is ruckus and disaster. Rouge then spotted the skeletons lying on the ground.

"My god… What the hell happen here?" Guile asked

"Darkness killed all the scientists 3 years back. I was there when that happen" Crimson Viper replied

"How did you survived?" Chun-Li asked

"He spared my life as he raped me"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry" Said Rouge

"It's ok, c'mon let's gather what we need to know"

The gang began looked around and finding clues. Eggman then sees a computer as it still has power.

"Guys, I've found the computer" Eggman exclaimed

The gang head towards Eggman and Eggman logged to the computer and searching for clues.

"Well let's see what we can find out about Darkness" Said Cammy

Eggman looked through the files as he begin to search for important details. There wasn't any of them. Eggman continues to look.

"There is got to be here somewhere" Said Eggman

"My my… I see we got a party going on here" Said the unknown voice

"The gang begins to wonder until they see Darkness coming to the scene.

"I couldn't imagine if there were going to be some balloons, sodas, candy, chips or whatever" Said Darkness

"What the hell are you doing here, Darkness" Said Chun-Li as she and the gang got to their fighting stances

"hmm hmm hmm… You're a smart persistent Interpol aren't you, Chun-Li. But hey, I did not came here to fight you guys, I'm here to gather something particular for my plans"

"A secret plan while you're going to release DeathWing" Bayonetta asked

"Oh yes my dear lady, I got something plan for all of you and the civilians"

"Ok time for you to die, Darkness"

"Oh no, this is not my fight, it's his fight. Alex!"

"Alex…" Guiled wondered

The crew begins to wonder until they were struck by a whipfist as Alex the Snake came to the scene. Alex then shapeshifts his right arm into claws as he then attacks the crew.

Guile begins to use Sonic Boom at Alex but Alex jumped and then claws him down and throws him to the wall hard. Crimson Viper charges at Alex but Alex then severely punched her as she flew to the ground and landed hard. Chun-Li tried to attack but Alex whipfist her and throws her severely to the ground and slams her down also.

Cammy begins to use her canyon spike technique but Alex grabbed her legs and swings her towards Chun-Li, Guile and Crimson Viper as they crash towards each other. Omega shoots bullets with his hand as it turn into Machine guns but Alex uses a shield to block all the attacks and claws him down and slams him too.

Rouge uses her black wave technique but there was no effect as Alex pulls her with his whipfist and he punches her in the face as she flew to the wall hard.

"C"mon, is that all you got. I'm just getting started" Said Alex

"Enough Alex, now let's get what we came for" Darkness replied

Moments later, Alex was struck by Bayonetta with her sword.

"Not until I kill you" Said Bayonetta holding her katana

"Well come at me then you dirty witch" Alex replied with a smirk

As Bayonetta was about to strike until she was knocked unconscious, the others then tried to get up but were knocked unconscious as well also. Eggman then tried to call for back up but was too late. He was struck by a mysterious power and knocked unconscious.

"Ah… Looks like my spy came to help" Said Darkness

The suspect was the shadow as Bayonetta tried to get on her feet but was still weak. Darkness then looked at Bayonetta.

"Look like I came what I'm here for. Grabbed the witch and let's return back to the blimp. It's time we finally unleashed DeathWing and to complete my plan once and for all" Said Darkness

Alex picks up Bayonetta and Darkness and Alex teleports out of the scene, the suspect then teleports out to the unknown place to meet up with the others as they were heading to their destination.

_Hour later…_

The gang woke up and then they see that Bayonetta was missing.

"Oh no… Darkness kidnapped Bayonetta" Said Chun-Li

"Not all that, he's going to unleashed DeathWing in exact 3 hours" Said Omega

"How did you know?" Guile asked

"I heard then while I was unconscious"

"Well we got to get to the temple of Reign and stopped Darkness and to help out Sonic and the others"

"Yes… Sonic is going to be devastated to hear that Darkness kidnapped Bayonetta" Said Cammy

"Well I got the location to the temple. We'll teleport there and meet up with Sonic and the others" Said Eggman

"Well let's get going then, we don't have much time left" Said Rouge

Eggman nodded, he then uses the device as the gang teleports out of the scene and heading to the temple.


	18. Betrayal

Chapter 18: Betrayal

The gang was a few miles away as the left out the passage way as they arrived to the temple of Reign.

"We've finally made it, there's the temple" Said Tails

"Yeah but we made it just in time before Darkness appeared" Sonic replied

Moments later, they see a light flash as it was Chun-Li and the others.

"Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile, Rouge, Crimson Viper, Omega and Eggman! What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked

"We've came here to help you guys stop Darkness from releasing DeathWing" Chun-Li replied

"Knuckles, I'm glad that you're ok" Said Cammy as she and Knuckles embraced each other a hug

"Maya, I'm glad to see you here" Said Shadow

"Same to you" Said Crimson Viper as she embraced Shadow a hug

"So anyway… Where's Bayonetta?" Sonic asked

The gang all frowned down as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow began to wonder.

"Well where is she?" Sonic asked

"Sonic… Darkness attacked us and he was with a friend named: Alex and he had these weird powers and all. He took Bayonetta away while we were unconscious" Chun-Li stated

"WHAT! Darkness has my fiancé?"

"Yes… He took her as he were outmatch by Alex the Snake himself" Said Cammy

"Sonic was now in rage and was about to kill Darkness.

"HOW DARE HE KIDANAPPED MY FIANCE!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic calm down, will you. We'll get once Darkness arrives here" Said Knuckles calming Sonic down

"*Sigh*… You're right, I just hope that she's ok"

"She will, we all hope that she'll be ok" Said Shadow

_Meanwhile…_

Bayonetta was tied up in the office Darkness and Jeanne was staring at Bayonetta as Jeanne was sitting on his lap. She then sees Nazo, Mephiles, Juri, Vandetta and Alex in the scene as they were looking at her.

"Babe, why do you need Bayonetta here for anyway?" Jeanne asked

"Patience beautiful, you all will find out once we get to the temple" Darkness replied

"Wait… You're going to release DeathWing?" Bayonetta asked

"Precisely, I'm going to need you for something that said in the book"

"You'll never going to unleash DeathWing, Sonic will stop you Darkness"

"Oh we'll see about that…"

_3 hours later…_

The gang all headed to the temple of Reign. Ebony arrived to the scene and met up with the others.

"Ebony, you're just in time. We're all set up to stop Darkness and his gang" Said Sonic

"I'm glad that I'm here" Ebony replied

Moments later, Darkness and the gang arrived to the temple as they attacked Sonic and the gang. Darkness tooks Bayonetta inside the temple.

"Sonic, we'll deal with the others. Go stop Darkness" Said Shadow

"Ok, be careful guys" Sonic replied as he went after Darkness. Ebony tagged along as she went after Darkness too.

_Inside the temple_

Darkness arrived to the summit as he then placed Bayonetta down as he then begins to set up everything until Sonic and Ebony arrived to the scene.

"DARKNESS" Sonic yelled

"Ah you decided to come face me and save your fiancé huh…" Darkness replied

"Bayonetta, are you ok?"

"Yes I am, it's good to see you again darling" Bayonetta replied with a smile

"Anyway this ends here Darkness, you're not going to release DeathWing"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa… You wish boy, what about your friends"

Sonic turn his head as he sees his friends were captured and now tied up.

"We did what you told us boss, they didn't stand a chance" Said Juri

"Yes… Thanks to our little help, we can now start your plan" Said Nazo

"Help… What help?" Sonic asked

"This…" Said Ebony

Ebony began to attacked Sonic with her mystical powers and the gang tied him up in chains. Ebony went towards Darkness and stand next to him.

"Ebony… What are you doing, help me" Sonic demanded

"Sorry Sonic, I'm not here to help you" Ebony replied

"What…"

"I worked with Darkness the whole time, I was the spy and worst of all. I'm the one who told Darkness about the Master Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds as I gave him the location of where they are"

"WHAT!" Everyone said in complete shocked

"Ebony how could you, you betrayed us"

"The hell with that, SHE STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD" Knuckles yelled in anger

"Yes… I was the one who send Darkness the messages and the locations too. That's why I've been quiet the whole time"

"You… SON OF A BITCH"

"Hahahahahaha and now you're going to see Darkness unleashing DeathWing"

"No…"

"That's right and oh… Someone who's been dying to see you"

"Who…"

"Hello… Sonic" Said the unknown female voice

Sonic recognized the voice as he turn his head and sees Vandetta walking towards him.

"Vandeta…" Sonic called

"Sonic…" Vandetta replied

"It's been years since we used to date"

Everyone gasped and was shock to hear what they just heard.

"Sonic, you used to date Vandetta?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah I'm shock to hear all of this" Said Tails

"Yes… We used to date years back" Sonic replied to the question

"Yeah and you broke my heart that day. You had me in tears and sadness. Now I'm in full of rage and you're getting married to Bayonetta"

"Yes… I am, I'm not letting her go"

"Aw… Sonic" Said Bayonetta

"Well you can forget it, you're going to die soon after Darkness completes his plan" Said Vandetta

"Good… Now Mephiles, Nazo bring Bayonetta up here to me" Darkness commanded

Mephiles and Nazo bring Bayonetta to the summit as Darkness uses a knife and then cuts her in the arm as it starts to bleed as blood was dripping from her right as the whole blood light in red because of the blood. Darkness then scattered the chaos emeralds into the locations and placing the master emerald in the middle.

"Now… It's show time" Said Darkness

"DARKNESS NO!" Sonic yelled

Darkness begins to smirk and begins to start his plan.

"The servers are… The Seven Chaos… Chaos is power, power by enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. I now use the dark power of the negative chaos energy and power and to unleash the ancient dragon from 1,000 years ago. I now summoned the god and the king of darkness from his imprisonment and his torment: DeathWing" Said Darkness

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" The heroes screamed in horror

Seconds later, the temple begins to rumble as it started to shake. The rocks of the ceiling were falling down to the ground as the end of the world as begin to rise.


	19. Bayonetta's Death

Chapter 19: Bayonetta's Death

**The song begin to play: Danger Chased by Rock (**_**From Sonic Adventure**_**)**

The resurrection on DeathWing as begun as the world is becoming to an end. The world was now shaking as it started a massive earthquake. The clouds surrounded the sun light at it was dark and cloudy. The thunder begins to strike and make noises.

The temple was still shaking as of now. The dark dragon was now free. DeathWing came to the scene as he was huge and deadly too (From World of Warcraft: Cataclysm). DeathWing began to look around as he was in the temple and started to breathe fire.

"Free… At last… Pain…" Said DeathWing

DeathWing then started to crash up the ceiling and destroying the ceilings of the temple and began to fly out of the scene and began to roar. Darkness began to laugh evilly and he successfully completed his plan.

"Finally, I can now plung the whole world into darkness" Said Darkness

"Not if I can help it" Sonic replied

Sonic unchained himself and tackles Darkness to the ground. The gang then starts to attack the gang but Darkness backed up his crew.

"Alex, deal with them. It's time you finally earn your reward" Said Darkness

"Yes sir my lord, they'll get their death wish" Said Alex as he was cracking his fists

"Make me proud"

Alex nodded as Darkness, Ebony, Jeanne, Nazo, Mephiles and Vandetta as she glared at Sonic and they began to teleported out of the scene. Sonic went towards Bayonetta his fiancé.

"Bayonetta, are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am babe, I'm fine. Thank you for coming for me darling" Bayonetta replied

Sonic and Bayonetta began to kiss as Alex then tries to attack them but he was struck by a chaos spear as it was Shadows.

"Rouge, Omega, go warn the G.U.N" Shadow commanded

"But Shadow, you need us" Rouge replied

"Yes Rouge is right, you need us to defeat this guy" Omega agreed

"Now…" Shadow stated

Rouge nodded as Eggman appeared to the scene.

"Chun-Li, you, Guile, Cammy and Crimson Viper might need to go with them as well. We'll take care of this" Sonic commanded

"Very well, c'mon guys" Chun-Li replied

"Knuckles, be careful" Said Cammy

"Yeah same to you, Shadow" Crimson Viper referring to Shadow

"Right…" Shadow replied

The others teleported out of the scene with Eggman using the device, leaving Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Bayonetta fighting Alex.

"Oh this will be interesting. I get to kill 5 of you punk asses" Said Alex

"Make that 2, I'm fighting Bayonetta Alex. We got some catching up to do, ain't that right Bayonetta" Said Jeanne

"Bring it bitch" Said Bayonetta

**The fight scene song starts to play: Egyptian Exhibit (**_**From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Game OST (2003**_**)**

Bayonetta and Jeanne engaged to a powerful showdown as they started using their guns and their martial arts and left out the scene to fight. Alex shape shifts his arms into claws and charging at the gang.

Tails fired his energy bolt gun but Alex uses his shield and blocked it. He then swings his claws towards Tails but Sonic home attacked Alex away from Tails as Alex then gets Sonic out of them and throws him towards the wall. Knuckles begin to punch Alex in the face and Alex then pushes Knuckles back. Alex shape shifts his right arm into a blade and starts to swing his arm at Knuckles but Shadow intervened and kicked Alex in the jaw.

Alex begins to slice Shadow and cut him in the chest as he started to bleed a little and kicks him away from him. Sonic then pulls out his sword and was about to attack Alex but Alex was struck by gun bullets as it was Dante himself (From Devil May Cry) appeared to the scene.

"Dante, it's been a while" Said Sonic

"Yeah it has been. Anyway I could see that the world is coming to an end again" Dante replied

"Yeah anyway let's worried about that and deal with this punk instead"

"Fine by me"

Sonic and Dante charges at Alex as the swings their swords but Alex blocked them with his blade and swings it towards them.

_Meanwhile…_

**Fight Scene song begins to play: Skyscraper Under Construction (**_**From Street Fighter IV**_**)**

Bayonetta and Jeanne clashed to a massive showdown. They continue to shoot their guns at each other as their bullet clash towards each other. Bayonetta and Jeanne begins to kick and punching each other but they were equally match as they blocked each other's attacks and pushing each other back.

Bayonetta and Jeanne pulled out their own katana and clashing towards each other as they were blocking their attacks and swing their swords towards each other. Bayonetta and Jeanne then uses their powers as they used the big arms as it started to punch each other several seconds but Bayonetta grew victorious and punched Jeanne hard as she fell to the ground.

Jeanne got back up and then shoot her guns at Bayonetta but Bayonetta dodged the bullets and jumping towards Jeanne as the started to kick each other and causing a big noise. Jeanne then uses the big arm and it punched Bayonetta and slams her down to the ground hard as the ground begins to give itself a crack.

Bayonetta got back up as Jeanne kicks her in the face and sending flying to the edge of the cliff. Jeanne walk slowly and looking down at Bayonetta.

"This is it, Bayonetta. This is the end for you" Said Jeanne

"It's not over yet, we're going to stop DeathWing" Bayonetta replied

"Wrong… You won't, there isn't going to be a way to stop him. Darkness has completed his plan and me and my babe will rule the entire world, even the universe too"

"That is not going to happen, Jeanne"

"Oh it will Bayonetta, you and your fiancé won't get married and live your life to the fullest"

This made Bayonetta pissed off as she jumped to over to Jeanne and starts to beat her down severely and striking her down with her power and slams her down to the ground with her big arm power. Jeanne smirked and spitting out blood.

"Hahaha… You guys will never stop my baby and his plans" Said Jeanne as she left out the scene

_Elsehwere…_

Sonic and Dante were teaming up and fighting Alex as Alex was using his whipfist and swing his arms at Sonic and Dante but they evaded the attacks and Sonic slicing Alex's arm. Alex shape shifts his other arm into a blade and begins to attack Sonic but Dante intervened and swing his sword towards Alex.

Alex then begins to grow weaker as he then starts to heal but Sonic interrupted and slicing his 2 arms. Alex tries to regenerate his arms but Sonic slices his nexk and stabs him in the heart as blood was dripping from his neck and his chest.

"Hahahahaha… Looks like I've failed to see… My beautiful… Girlfriend *Cough*…" Alex said weakly

Alex then drops to the ground and past away as he laid down to the puddle of blood. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow regroup with Sonic and they see Dante.

"Dante, it's good to see you again" Said Tails

"Yeah you guys too, I heard that DeathWing is released and he's heading to Station Square" Dante replied

"My god… We got to get there before DeathWing destroys the city and even the world" Said Sonic

"Yes but we still need to deal with Darkness and his crew also" Said Shadow

"He's right, we got to deal with them before we can deal with DeathWing" Said Knuckles

"Yeah… You guys are right, let's get going" Said Sonic

Bayonetta appeared to the scene as Sonic and Bayonetta embraced each other into a smooth, passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sonic, I've waited to do this" Said Bayonetta

"Yeah… Me too" Sonic replied with a smile

"Oh Dante is here, it's good to see you again"

"You too babe, I see that you and Sonic are a couple now" Dante asked

"Yes and more than that, we're getting married"

"Wow… Congrats on the marriage"

"Yep…"

Seconds later, Ebony appeared and begins to use her mystical beam and shoots it towards Sonic but Bayonetta sees the beam and pushed Sonic out of the way.

"LOOK OUT!" Bayonetta yelled

Bayonetta pushed Sonic out of the way and moments later, the beam went straight through Bayonetta to her heart causing everyone in complete shock.

"BAYONETTA" Sonic cried

Bayonetta fell to the ground breathing weakly. The gang saw Ebony smirking and disappeared. Sonic went to Bayonetta and hold her tightly.

"Bayonetta… You're going to be ok, Tails get the medic or something" Sonic commanded

"No… It's too late for that. I can't believe this is happening, I'm going to die" Said Bayonetta

"No… Don't say that, babe. You're going to be ok just please stay with me"

"Sonic… I loved you… So much…"

"I love you too, Bayonetta. Please just stay with me… (_Begins to burst some tears_) Please don't go"

**The song begins to play for the sad death scene: Unbound (**_**Sonic Adventure**_**)**

Bayonetta begins to burst tears from her eyes and stared at Sonic into his eyes.

"Sonic… I wish I didn't take the blow while I still save your life. We could still be together" Said Bayonetta

"We can Bayonetta, please… Don't leave me, I loved you so much. Please don't go" Sonic replied in a sad tone

"I wish I could not leave but now it's too late, it should not be like this. I'm so sorry…"

"Bayonetta please…"

"Sonic…"

"Yes…"

"Stop Darkness… Save the people… They need you and even your friends… I wish I could be there for you to help…"

"I know… I know…"

"Sonic… I… Love… You… So much…"

Seconds later, Bayonetta closes her eyes and pasts away. Sonic was now in tears and begins to cry while holding Bayonetta into his arms. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Dante were all devastated and now frown down in sadness of the loss of Bayonetta. Tails was now in tears, Knuckles begins to burst tears too. Shadow had a one tear from his eye and Dante tried not to cry but he did.

Sonic then begins to cry for the loss of his fiancé and begins to sob to her and sadness.


	20. End of the World

Chapter 20: End of the World

The gang left out the temple as Sonic was carrying Bayonetta's dead body in bridal style. The gang was still devastated of Bayonetta's death. Sonic was more devastated than the others. Tails begins to speak up.

"Sonic… We're so sorry" Said Tails

"Thank you, Tails" Sonic replied in a sad tone

"So… What's the plan now, now DeathWing is out there and Darkness and his crew must be at Station Square to begin Darkness. Does anyone have a plan" Dante asked

There was no answer as it was quiet. Sonic then begins to speak up as he had rage and anger inside of him.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to stop and kill Darkness. Make him pay for what he has done and kill Ebony for killing my fiancé. They WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Sonic yelled in anger

"Sonic we're all devastated of Bayonetta's loss. What about DeathWing, we need to come up with a plan to stop him and how to defeat him" Shadow replied

"He's right, we need to come up with a plan to save the world. Just calm down" Knuckles agreed to Shadow

Sonic then begins to calm and begins to burst tears for the loss of his fiancé. Dante then begins to pat Sonic on his back.

"It's going to be ok, but we got a job to do Sonic. Like what Bayonetta said, they need you. Even us too" Said Dante

"You're right, let's all get to Station Square. I'm pretty sure that Darkness and his crew are up their as DeathWing is too" Sonic replied

The others nodded and Shadow begins to use the chaos emerald that he stole from Darkness and chaos control out of the scene.

_Meanwhile, at Station Square…_

The people were enjoying their life until they heard a big roar as they see a dark dragon coming towards the city. DeathWing then head to the tall building and landed and begins to roar.

"" DeathWing Roared

The people began to panic as the dark warriors he summoned to the ground came to the scene and wreak havoc and destroying the cars, glass windows and everything. The G.U.N came to the scene and battled the dark warriors and killing them.

DeathWing looked around and begins to roar again.

"At last… The world will break… Beneath my shadow of darkness…" Said DeathWing

_Elsewhere…_

Darkness and the gang were in the blimp and looking at the destruction of Station Square as the people were evacuating the city to safety.

"Beautiful isn't it" Said Darkness

"Yes it is, babe. Oh I went and fought Bayonetta and she beat the hell out of me" Jeanne replied holding Darkness into her arms

"It's ok, things will get better when the world will plunge into Darkness once again"

"Yes it will, babe. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Jeanne"

Darkness and Jeanne began to kiss each other hard as Darkness was grabbing her ass and squeezing it as Jeanne jump and felling the pleasure. Seconds later, Nazo came to the scene and causing Darkness and Jeanne to stop kissing.

"Am I'm interrupting?" Nazo asked

"Now is there something wrong?" Darkness asked

"Will Alex didn't killed Sonic, Sonic killed him by the help with this guy named: Dante"

"Oh I know him" Said Jeanne

"Indeed and by the way, Bayonetta died as well too"

"WHAT!"

"I killed her" Said Ebony coming into the office

"So you killed her I see" Said Darkness

"Yes I did, Sonic was now devastated to see her died"

"Is that so… Now Sonic now feels to be in the darkness and with rage and sadness"

"Yes and thanks to you, Vandetta will have a nice reunion with Sonic and have her revenge" Said Jeanne

"That's right, now enough with all that. Time to continue our plan" Said Darkness

_Later_

The gang arrived at Station Square as it was now in ruins.

"My god… DeathWing did all of this" Said Sonic

"Yes and now it's in ruins" Shadow replied

"Enough with all that bullshit, we need to find out how we can defeat Darkness and to stop DeathWing" Said Tails

"Right, but where Darkness and his crew is hiding" Said Sonic

The gang began to wander until they see the dark warriors and the gang begin to get ready as they get to the stance.

"Looks like we're going to do some fighting" Said Knuckles

"Yeah let's get this over with" Said Dante

"Yeah… Definitely" Sonic replied

As the dark warriors was about to attack until they were struck by a beam and disappeared. The gang looked up and they see a jet floating up top of them as it was the F-69 VTOL (From Saints Row: The Third). It began to landed as it was Sunny the Hedgehog herself coming out the plane along with it, Rayne was here too.

"Sunny, Rayne you girls are here too?" Sonic asked

"That's right, I heard the news and I thought I help you guys help. I even told Rayne and she accepted to come with me to help too" Sunny replied with a smile

_Flashback…_

_Sunny was working on an invention as she was watching the news._

"_This Jane Porter reporting live at Station Square as there was a huge dragon wreaking havoc as the dark soldiers were destroying the city. The G.U.N had evacuated the civilians and taking the fight towards these dark soldiers to save the city. Stay tuned for more details"_

_Sunny was shocked to see the news. She then prepares herself to help out her friends and then decided to call a special friend._

"_Hey Rayne, can you meet me here at my workshop. Right now" Said Sunny_

_Sunny hanged up the phone and getting the jet ready as Rayne came to the scene._

"_What's up and what are you doing?" Rayne asked_

"_Going to help out Sonic and the friends at Station Square, Care to join me" Sunny replied_

"_Sure I love too"_

_Sunny and Rayne hop on the jet and they took off to the sky._

_End of Flashback…_

"So that's how we came here and to help you defeat Darkness and save the world" Sunny explained

"Well it's a good thing that you're here. Do you know where we can find darkness?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah I know where he is, he's up in that blimp over there"

The gang looked up at the sky and they see a large dark blimp.

"So how do we get up there then?" Sonic asked

"Come to my workshop and I'll show you" Sunny replied

The gang nodded as the others then reunited with Sonic and the gang. Crimson Viper hugged Shadow as Cammy kissed Knuckles and hugged him too.

"Thank goodness you're all ok" Said Rouge

"Yeah it's good to see you all in one piece" Shadow replied

"Yeah so um… Do we know how we get up to that blimp?" Guile asked

"Yeah Sunny here has a plan to get up there" Sonic replied

"Speaking of which, where's Bayonetta?" Chun-Li asked

The gang was now frowning down as the others grew suspicion as Sunny and Rayne looked confused.

"Well… Where's Bayonetta?" Rouge asked

"Bayonetta… Bayonetta didn't make it, Ebony killed her" Sonic replied

The others were now devastated to hear the news and Chun-Li began to speak.

"I can't believe it… That fucking traitor killed her" Said Chun-Li

"Hey Ebony tried to kill me, she was aiming me but Bayonetta saved me and took the blow out of nowhere" Sonic replied

"Sonic… I'm so sorry about your fiancé" Said Cammy

"We all are, Sonic" Guile agreed

Sunny then begins to hug Sonic tightly to make him feel better. Sonic then had a tear from his eye.

"Well *Sniff*… Let's get to the plan and stop Darkness and figure out how do we defeat DeathWing" Said Sonic

"Well… Speaking of which, I did found something throughout my research" Said Sunny

"Really then what is it?" Knuckles asked

Sunny then pulls out an medallion as it was the Dragon Soul.

"THE DRAGON SOUL" The gang cried

"You know what this is?" Chun-Li asked

"Yeah we heard it from someone we came to see and this medallion is the key to kill DeathWing once and for all"

"My god… So we still have a chance right?" Crimson Viper asked

"Yes but first, we have to deal with Darkness and his team first" Shadow replied

"Yeah anyway come on, let's all head over to my workshop and we'll devised a plan to stop Darkness" Sunny stated

The gang nodded in agreement and Shadow uses the Chaos Emerald as they teleported to metropolis and to Sunny's workshop.


	21. The Plan

Chapter 21: The Plan

The gang arrived to Sunny's home and workshop and they all went inside.

"So… How do we stop Darkness and his crew?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah that's the question I want to know" Dante agreed

"I'll explain once I show you something" Sunny replied

"Show us what?" Shadow asked

"This"

Sunny pressed the button and the gangs eyes dropped down and shock as Sunny smiled. There was some hover bikes called: Spector (From Saints Row: The Third) and F-69 VTOL (From Saints Row: The Third).

"Wow… They look tight and epic" Said Sonic

"Yep I spent my good time making them. We can use them to fly up to Darkness's blimp but we got to take down his guns and weapons first" Sunny replied

"Well… What's the plan then?" Crimson Viper asked

"Well… I got one" Said Sonic

"What's the plan Sonic" Dante asked

"Ok, who knows how to pilot the place except for Tails and Sunny because I know they do?"

"Well… I can fly a plane" Cammy answered

"Me too, Tails taught me how to fly a plane just in case if this ever happen" Rouge stated

"I can fly a plane also" Rayne said

"Ok, Sunny you, Tails, Rouge, Cammy and Rayne fly the F-69 VTOL. Knuckles you, Guile, Crimson Viper and Dante will be riding on the Spector hover bikes and taking out any guards they can. Shadow you use your glider (_Shadow Glider from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006_) to keep them distracted. I'm be riding with Tails to give Tails and the others some help using my homing attack" Sonic stated

"Sounds good to me" Said Knuckles

"Yeah let's do this" Said Crimson Viper

"Good do we all agree to this mission and to save the world and stop Darkness and his crew once and for all?" Sonic asked

"Yeah" Everyone replied

Sonic smiled and they all got to their positions and to their vehicles. Shadow stopped Sonic for a moment.

"Sonic" Shadow called

"Yeah…" Sonic replied

"I left Bayonetta at Sunny's room because Sunny let me bring her to her room. I thought I let you know if you want a chance to go see her when you got a chance"

"As matter of fact, I do. Thanks Shadow"

"Anytime"

Shadow left and went to get to his glider. Sonic begins to head to Sunny's room and see his dead body of his fiancé: Bayonetta.

The scene for this sad scene plays the song: Sandman Confesses (_From Spiderman 3_)

Sonic then mourned and kneeled down to see his fiancé on the bed laying down and Sonic took her hand and kissed her hand.

"Bayonetta… I'm so sorry that I didn't have the time to save you before you were killed by Ebony. I know she was trying to kill me but you shouldn't have taken that blow. I know you're up there looking down and watching us stop Darkness and his crew" Said Sonic

Sonic then begins to burst some tears and looking at Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta… I missed you so much… I love you and you know that… So much *Sniff* and I can't believe that you're gone. Sitting right here on the bed as your dead bodied beside me on the bed" Said Sonic

Sonic then continues to cry and sob to his falling fiancé.

"*Sniff*… I'm going to avenge you babe. I'm going to make sure this world will be safe once again and I'm going to end Jeanne and kill Ebony for killing you" Said Sonic

Sonic got up and begins to kiss Bayonetta in the lips and cry some more and left out the door and looks back at Bayonetta.

"I promise… I'll stop Darkness and end his plans once and for all and even DeathWing too, just believe me babe and… I love you so much" Said Sonic

Sonic then begins to leave out the room. The gang was now all set and ready to leave as they flew towards Station Square and to stop Darkness.


	22. The Last Stand

Chapter 22: The Last Stand

The gang were heading to Darkness's Blimp and stop him once and for all and to save the world also and stop DeathWing too.

Darkness looks outside and then made a change of plans.

"Well… Time to change the blimp into a flying fortress" Said Darkness

Darkness heads to his desk and then pressed the button and soon the dark blimp then begins to transform into a flying fortress but deadly and dangerous too as it has a lot of weapons too. The fortress became similar to Eggman's Egg Carrier (_From Sonic Adventure_) but deadly and dangerous too.

"Hahahahaha… Now no one will stop me" Said Darkness

Jeanne begins to show up to the scene.

"Hey handsome, we all like what you did to our ride as it turn into a flying fortress" Said Jeanne

"Thank you my love, no one will stop me and stand in my way" Darkness replied

"Mmm… I like it when you get dangerous babe"

Jeanne then begins to aggressively kissed Darkness in the lips.

_Meanwhile…_

The gang were heading to Darkness's flying ship until Eggman and the G.U.N showed up as the G.U.N were on the helicopters and some were in the jets.

"Eggman, I'm guessing that you devised a plan huh?" Sonic asked

"Yes… My robots will help you guys take down the weapons and the soldiers to it" Eggman replied

Sonic smiled as they continue to Darkness's flying fortress.

**The song to this scene plays: Gulag Intro (**_**From Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2**_**)**

As they got there, the G.U.N initiates the missile and destroyed the turrets.

Darkness and the crew wondered what was going on.

"What the hell is going on? Juri, come in" Darkness commanded

"It looks like we got company and its Sonic and his team boss" Juri replied

"Get everyone into the battle stations and destroy those damn team"

"Speaking of which, Eggman's Robots and the G.U.N are helping too"

"I see… Kill them all"

"With pleasure boss, Juri out"

Darkness then begins to smile as Jeanne begins to wonder.

"Babe, why are you smiling?" Jeanne asked

"Because I've waited a long time to settle a big score with Sonic… This time, he's mine" Darkness replied

Minutes later, the fight had begun to start as G.U.N and Eggman's Robots destroyed the gun turrets as dark soldiers came to the scene and firing the dark RPG's and taking down the robots and some of the G.U.N copters.

**The scene song starts to play: Endrun (**_**From Modern Warfare 2**_**)**

Sonic and the gang landed as Sonic, Knuckles, Guile, Chun-Li, Omega, Rayne, Cammy, Crimson Viper, Dante and Shadow who got off his glider and landed on his feet.

"Ok this is it everyone, this ends here" Said Sonic

"Yeah this time for good" Knuckles

"Tails can you, Sunny and Rouge can handle skies to aid the G.U.N and Eggman's robots?" Sonic asked in his Bluetooth

"Yeah we got it from here now get going?" Tails replied

"Ok let's go guys"

"You're going to need some power to get to Darkness" Said Eggman as he was in his battle suit

"Nice battle suit Eggman and yeah we could" Sonic replied

**The scene song begins to play: Undersea Warfare/Somali Payback (**_**From Modern Warfare 3**_**)**

The gang all head inside until the dark soldiers all came to the scene and starts to attack them and some of them were using guns as they were firing at them. Crimson Viper took cover, same as Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy. They start to fire their weapons too. Omega and Eggman starts to use their weapons and attacking the soldiers giving the others clear entrance.

"Me and Omega got this, go get going" Said Eggman

"Eggman's right, we can take it from here" Omega replied agreeing to Eggman

**The scene begins to play: Introduce a Little Anarchy (**_**From the Dark Knight**_**)**

Sonic and the others nodded and head inside. As they were heading to confront Darkness until Juri came to the scene and using her eye of Feng Shui Engine as she was using hi attack as they began to evade it.

"Well well well… Looks like you guys came this far but your time is running out. Time for you guys to die here" Said Juri as she got to her stance

"Sonic go, me, Guile and Cammy got some unfinished business with her" Said Chun-Li

"She's right, Sonic get going and stop Darkness" Cammy agreed to Chun-Li

"Ok and be careful guys" Said Sonic

"Yeah and Knuckles"

"Yeah…" Knuckles replied

Cammy then gives Knuckles a kiss on the lips and frowned down.

"Be careful, ok" Said Cammy

"Don't worry, you have my word babe" Knuckles replied

The gang left but Crimson Viper stayed to assist the Interpol.

"Four against one, mmm (Licking her lips) this is going to be fun" Said Juri

The gang charged at Juri and Juri then using her Ki attacks using her Feng Shui Engine.

The others continue their destination as they were struck by dark powers as it was Nazo and Mephiles.

"Look what we have here, if it isn't Shadow himself coming to face me" Said Mephiles

"Even he brought along some friends too, Mephiles" Nazo replied

"Yes… But they won't be here for long"

"Want to bet, I've been waiting for this. Sonic go, I got Mephiles" Said Shadow

"I got Nazo, it's I finally give payback for knocking me out when we first fought" Said Knuckles aiding Shadow

"We got this, Sonic. Go, go get Darkness and stop him"

**The song begins to play: Radical Highway (**_**From Sonic Adventure 2: Battle**_**)**

Sonic nodded as he and Dante began to leave. Shadow then starts to charge at Mephiles and then blocked each other's attack. Nazo fires his red energy balls at Knuckles and Knuckles begins to dodge the attacks and starts to throw some objects at Nazo and hit him. Knuckles jump up in the air and punched Nazo in the face as he started to slam Nazo to the ground hard.

Shadow begins to throw multiple chaos spears at Mephiles but Mephiles evades them and throws a dark ball at Shadow but Shadow dodged it over it and kicks Mephiles in the chest. Mephiles grabbed Shadow's leg and throws him to the ground but Shadow landed on his feet and was struck by Mephiles's powers.

_Meanwhile, at the Dark Lab…_

Darkness was at his lab as he was releasing a project. Jeanne, Vandetta and Ebony were with him also.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Jeanne asked

"Releasing my projects that I was working with" Darkness replied

"Oh… So what project you was busy working with anyway?" Vandetta asked

"You'll see soon enough ladies"

Seconds later, Darkness pushes the button as the process was complete. The object moved like sand as it started to grow and changing into a shape of an hedgehog. The hedgehog was brown and was wearing a black tank top, brown cargo pants and wearing black boots. The brown hedgehog had green eyes and was muscular too.

"Ah… Where am i…?" The brown hedgehog asked

"You're at my flying fortress my friend" Darkness replied

"You created me?"

"Yes… Your name is Sand, Sand the Hedgehog"

"Because I control sand and a lot of power too"

"Precisely, you can absorbed the sand and grow even stronger. You also have dark powers too, you can use your sands power to shape shift what you desire and use it to attack your enemies"

"What would you have me do my lord?"

"I want you and Vandetta here to keep Sonic and Dante occupy and not let them interfere my plans"

"Yes sir, my lord"

Vandetta nodded and smiled as she and Sand left out the lab. Jeanne and Ebony followed Darkness.

"So… What do we do now, my lord" Ebony asked

"We move forward to Phase 2, Ebony. I've created a device that will release an portal to summoned back my dark army once again" Darkness replied

"So we just help you do a few more adjustments babe?" Jeanne asked

"Yes… Exactly"

_Later_

Juri was fighting the Interpol as they were working together to stop Juri but Juri began using her Fend Shui Engine's power and releasing the Ki powers. Guile performed his Sonic Boom technique and blocking the KI attacks.

Cammy using her spin arrow technique and doing some quite of damage but Juri then kicks Cammy in the face. Crimson Viper used her gadgets from her suit and giving Juri a big shock but Juri used her Ki attacks and pushed her out of the way making Juri laughed.

Chun-Li begin to use her spinning bird kick at Juri but Juri blocked the attacks and then gives her a hard kick right up to her face and making Chun-Li flying towards to the wall and hit herself hard. Guile then starts to use his Sonic Boom but Juri uses her Ki attacks and reflect the Sonic Boom.

Guile jumped and punched Juri straight to the face but Juri then countered Guile and spin kicks him in the face. She then jump and starts to kick Guile again and then starts to use her Kaisen Dankairaku technique on Guile and she stopped Guile with her leg and licking her lips.

"That feel good, didn't it sweetie" Said Juri

Juri's left eye then starts to glow pink and slams Guile down hard. Juri then begins to laugh until Cammy and Chun-Li charged at Juri but Juri rolled her eyes and use her Ki attacks and pinning them down to the ground as they were now weak. Juri then starts to sway her hips and licking her lips.

"Mmm… This was so much fun, no one can touch me" Said Juri

"Yeah except me bitch" Said the unknown female voice

"Wha…"

Juri turn her head and sees Crimson Viper delivers a hard punch in Juri's stomach and gives her a major shock as Juri screamed in pain and felt unconscious.

"You… Bitch…" Said Juri weakly as she felt to the ground

Crimson Viper began to help the others up. Cammy then handcuffed Juri and Guile begins to pick up Juri.

"Well at least we got her in custody" Said Guile

"And this time for good" Cammy replied

"Yes anyway nice working taking her down, Maya" Said Chun-Li

"Thanks" Crimson Viper replied with a smile

"Anyway, let's get Juri to the helicopter and keep an eye on her"

Cammy, Guile and Crimson Viper nodded and got Juri to the G.U.N helicopter and they took off.

_Minutes later…_

Shadow and Mephiles were in a massaive showdown as Knuckles and Nazo were also too. Knuckles begins to use his thunder arrow at Nazo but Nazo evades the attack until he was struck by Knuckles as he was punched to the stomach and Knuckles punches him again in the face.

Shadow dive kick Mephiles but Mephiles counter Shadow and pushed him with his powers as Shadow felt to the ground and starts to break dance as he kicks Mephiles but Mephiles blocked his attacks but Shadow spin kicks and kicks Mephiles in the leg and causing him to fall to the ground. Mephiles then got back up as Shadow struck Mephiles with his chaos spear technique.

Knuckles throws Nazo to the wall but Nazo wall jump and kicks Knuckles straight to the face and Knuckles caught Nazo in the leg and starts to slam him down to the ground. Nazo pushes Knuckles by his negative chaos energy away from and reunited with Mephiles.

"Well… They got us outmatch huh, Nazo" Said Mephiles

"Yes they've grown a lot stronger since we last met one of them" Nazo replied

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah"

"CHAOS CONTROL" Said Mephiles and Nazo

Mephiles and Nazo began to combine their powers and they began to fuse each other into one another. The fusion began to be a twist as Shadow and Knuckles witnessed the transformation as the transformation was complete. The hedgehog was like a demonic hedgehog as it was dark red with dark blue highlights and had black devil gloves. His eyes were now dark green devil eyes and hadfangs on his teeth.

"Whoa…" Knuckles stuttered

"You can say that again" Shadow replied

"They used Chaos Control to fuse, like what you and Sonic did when you two fought Nazo at Angel Island"

"Yes and I have a feeling this is going to be bad"

"Hahahaha… You can say that again, I'm not Mephiles or Nazo. The names Mephalo and I'll kill the 2 of you too easily" Said Mephalo

"Oh…" Said Shadow

"Shit…" Knuckles replied

Mephalo then starts to charge at Shadow and Knuckles and begins to attack them. Mephalo fires some purple fire beams at Shadow and Knuckles as they were dodging the beams. Shadow fire his chaos spears at Mephalo but there was no damage. He was unstoppable and Mephalo then unleashed dark disks and attacked Shadow and Knuckles.

Mephalo begins to pick up Knuckles and throws him up in the air and punches him hard in the face and sending him flying to the wall and hits himself hard in major pain. Shadow then tries to attack him and kicking him too but there was no effect. Mephalo blast and purple flame ball at Shadow and smiled.

"Chaos… Cyclone" Said Mephalo

Mephalo starts to spin and unleashes a dark purple tornado and damaging Shadow as Shadow was now bruised up and bleeding too. Mephalo began to laugh.

"Hahahaha… Is that al you got Shadow, the Ultimate Life form. Is that the best you can do?" Mephalo asked

"Hehe… Pretty much but not this" Shadow replied closing his eyes

"What…"

Shadow begins to float in the air and he was surrounded by fire and started to transform. Mephalo started to attack but the flames stopped him as Shadow continued to transform. As the transformation was completed, Shadow then started to scream as it was a ghostly wail backing Mephalo away from him.

"Argh… What… Is… This" Mephalo stuttered

As Shadow stopped screaming, he was no a all red and wearing black and red gloves. His eyes were now pitch black and had grey eyes. He then had fangs like a vampire. Shadow then began to glare at Mephalo.

"What the hell are you" Mephalo asked

"Hehe… Sonic is not the only one who has some dark power inside of him. Call me: Hell Specter Shadow" Hell Specter Shadow replied

"Dark power huh… Well time for you to die"

Mephalo charges at Hell Specter Shadow but Hell Specter Shadow fire ectoplasmic beams at Mephalo and did quit bit of damage towards him. Mephalo got angry and charges at Shadow but Shadow's nose begins to spread red as his ghost sense begins to trigger. Hell Specter Shadow dodged Mephalo's dark energy beams as he then unleashes 2 Ecto copies of himself and beaten Mephalo as Mephalo killed the copes and wondered where Shadow was.

"Where the hell did that pathetic bitch go" Mephalo wondered

As Mephalo begins to wonder, Hell Specter Shadow appears behind him and then over shadows Mephalo and controls him.

"ARGH! What the hell!" Mephalo screamed

Mephalo tried to fight it but was too late. Mephalo then starts to fly towards the wall and Hell Specter Shadow stopped over shadows Mephalo and Mephalo crashed to the wall hurting himself. Shadow fires a fire energy ball at Mephalo and smiled.

Mephalo fires multiple purple flames balls at Hell Specter Shadow but Shadow then smacks them away. Mephalo got angru and now charges at Shadow and punches him in the face but there was no effect or any damage.

"What the hell…" Mephalo wondered

"Is that all you got, I can do better" Hell Specter Shadow replied

Hell Specter Shadow begins to unleashes 4 more ecto copies of himself and they all attacked Mephalo and did sever damage to him. The real Hell Specter Shadow then begins to slams Mephalo down to the wall and punches him pultiple times and gives a hard punch in the face. Shadow then starts to blast ectoplasmic beams at Mephalo and then unleashes and powerful ectoplasmic beam at Mephalo and defeat him too.

Mephalo then falls to the ground in pain and all bruised up. Hell Specter Shadow then starts to ascend down to the ground and glaring at Mephalo. Mephalo then tries to attack Shadow but Hell Specter Shadow pulls out his dark blade and stabs Mephalo in the chest and ending their fusion as Mephiles and nazo returned back to normal.

"No… It can't be" Said Mephiles

"Better believe it" Said Knuckles giving the big blow

Knuckles begin to unleash his thunder arrow at Nazo and Mephiles, Shadow then starts to cut their heads off with his sword. Their blood began to splatter and their dead bodies dropped to the ground spreading more blood to the ground.

"Wow… Nice form, Shadow" Knuckles complimented

"Thanks" Shadow replied

"It looks like you got dark powers too huh?"

"Yeah you can say, right now let's catch up with Sonic and Dante to stop Darkness"

"Right"

Shadow and Knuckles continue to head to their destination.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and Dante continue their way to their destination until someone stopped them as it was sand blocking the path. Sonic home attacks the blockage and finding out what's going on.

"Ok, what's going on?" Sonic asked

"I did it" The unknown male replied

Sonic and Dante turn their heads as they see Vandetta and the brown hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked

"Names Sand, Sand the Hedgehog" Sand replied

"Yes… Sand here control Sand and he's even powerful too as he got dark powers too" Vandetta explained

"Oh great…" Said Dante

"Yeah Sand, I want you to keep the silver hair perverted asshole here occupy while me and Sonic got some catching up to and get my revenge"

"with pleasure…" Sand replied

Sand begins to use his sand powers as Dante dodges them as he and Sand began top clash into a fight. Sonic and Vandetta glared at each other and Vandetta began to smile.

"Not it's time we finally catch for all these years, Sonic the Hedgehog" Said Vandetta

"Yeah whatever…" Sonic replied


	23. Hurtful Reunion

Chapter 23: Hurtful Reunion

Sonic and Vandetta continued to glare at each other as they stood still. Vandetta then began to speak.

"It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog" Said Vandetta

"Yeah it has… It's been years since we haven't seen each other and used to date too" Sonic replied

"Yeah until you broke my heart as you didn't take my offer to join with me and we could rule the world"

"I refused to join you because I'll betray my friends and the civilians that I saved and protect too. I can't risk that and I couldn't join with you, Vandetta"

"SO…. You could've just let that Ultimate Life Form: Shadow the Hedgehog to take your place and to save the world too"

"No… I can't do that Vandetta, I will never betray my friends and you know that"

"I DON'T KNOW SHIT! Sonic, you were everything to me. You treat me very special like a queen and I treated like a king also. We loved each other and we've been together for 2 years… **2 YEARS AND YOU THROWN IT ALL AWAY BY REFUSING TO COME AND JOIN WITH ME**"

"I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T RISK THAT, VANDETTA! YOU WAS A GOOD WOMAN 2 YEARS BACK! WHAT CHANGED YOU TO BE THIS WAY TO HATE ME SO MUCH?"

"I told you before… You broke my heart and burn it into ashes and I can't put them together"

"I'm sorry that I've broke your heart, Vandetta. I've never wanted to hurt you in the first place"

"But you did… You broke my heart very bad and to tell you the truth Sonic… I still have feelings for you and I still love you"

"You… Still love me…"

"Yes… (_Breaking down crying_) Sonic, I missed you so much and I missed all the fun times we have together. Like the night that we have sex at my place"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Vandetta head over to Vandetta's place and they began to kiss as they were kissing hard. Sonic starts to squeeze Vandetta's round ass as she was wearing tight jeans and making her moan. They all head to the bedroom and got to the bed as Vandetta climbed on top of Sonic and squeezing her breasts._

"_Mmm… Babe, I'm enjoying our time together but I can't hold it anymore. I want you inside me right now" Said Vandetta_

_Vandetta took off her shirt and put Sonic's hands on her breasts and making them squeezing them. Vandetta moaned in pleasure and the 2 began to kiss again and taking off their clothes off. They 2 couple continue to kiss as Sonic was on top and and inserting himself in and making Vandetta screamed in pleasure._

"_Oh Sonic… Give it to me, give it to me good. I want it" Vandetta begged_

"_If you insist" Sonic replied_

_Sonic then begins to thrust Vandetta in and making Vandetta moaned in pleasure. Vandetta then begins to wrap her arms around Sonic's neck and moaned._

"_Oh Sonic… Give it to me, give me all that pleasure" Vandetta moaned_

_Sonic begins to thrust harder and faster as Vandetta smiled and moaned harder._

"_Oh babe… Oh yes… Pound me, I love it" Vandetta moaned_

_As Sonic continues to thrust in her, he later stops and Vandetta then starts to bend down and looking back at Sonic._

"_C'mon babe, put it in me quick. I can't wait anymore" Vandetta asked_

_Sonic smiled and inserts himself to Vandetta and starts to thrust her in harder and faster and making Vandetta screamed as she rolled her eyes._

"_OOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSS… Fuck me Sonic, harder… Faster… __**DEEPER**__" Vandetta moaned_

"_Vandetta… I'm about to…" Sonic moaned_

"_Me too, babe. Cum for me, cum inside me"_

_Sonic did a few more thrusts as Vandetta moaned in pleasure and moments later, Sonic and Vandetaa reached their climax and collapsed on the bed and Vandetta snuggled up on Sonic and the sheets were wrapped on them._

"_Mmm… That was amazing, babe. I enjoy that" Said Vandetta_

"_Yeah… Me too, man it's been great for 2 years and it was our anniversary too" Sonic replied_

"_Yeah and you made it special I love you so much, Sonic the Hedgehog"_

"_I love you too, Vandetta the Echidna"_

_Sonic and Vandetta began to make out and then passed out asleep with smiles on their faces._

_End of Flachback…_

"You fucked me like a porn star Sonic. No man can pleasure me like you can" Said Vandetta

"Vandetta…" Sonic replied

"**SHUT UP**! Remember that day that I have these shape shifting powers and I gave you a lapdance"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic was sitting on a comfortable chair as Vandetta then shapes herself to a curvy woman as she had a curvy figure._

"_Wow… You're a lot better looking, Vandetta" Sonic complimented_

"_Thank you, now that I have these powers. I can use it to please you and entertain you" Vandetta replied with a smile_

_Vandetta turn on Plies: Just the Tip. Vandetta then starts to sway her hips and shaking her ass. She then begins to give Sonic a lapdance and smiling at him. She then slips off her clothes and had on her bra and her thong. Vandetta bend down and looking back at Sonic._

"_You can touch me babe, you know that I'm all yours" Said Vandetta_

_Sonic smiled and starts to caress Vandetta's body and Vandetta begins to moan for pleasure. Vandetta starts to grind on Sonic's pelvic with lust and sensually._

_End of Flashback…_

"Yes… I do remember all of that. Good times and fun times together Vandetta" Sonic stated

"Yeah and do you remember the first time we've met each other" Vandetta asked

"Yes I do, I remember meeting you at the park when guys were trying to hit on you"

Flashback…

Sonic was walking at the park and smiling as it was a beautiful day. Sonic then sees some guys were trying to his on the black female echidna a she was a green shirt, blue tight jean shorts and wearing green high heel shoes and had a curvy figure like an hourglass.

Sonic sees 4 men trying to hit on the black echidna female but she refuses their question.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone. I'm not interested in all of you" Vandetta stated with anger

The men were about to grab the echidna female until Sonic sonic wind them down to the ground.

"Hey, the woman told you no. Leave before I take you all down" Sonic demanded

The men all began to run away from the blue blur hero. Sonic turn his head towards the black female echidna.

"Hey are you ok, did they hurt you?" Sonic asked

"No and my… You're even cuter than those guys" The echidna female replied with a seductive smile

"Thanks, I've been getting that a lot"

"Are you single?"

"Yes I am, why you asked"

"I was hoping if we can spend some time together"

"Like lunch right now"

"Yeah that, what's your name handsome"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and you are"

"Vandetta, Vandetta the Echidna"

The 2 smiled at each other and left for lunch.

End of Flashback…

"You were the only man that I've ever loved. I heard about you getting married to that witch slut named: Bayonetta. It broke my heart and tear me to pieces" Said Vandetta

"Vandetta…" Sonic replied trying to calm her down

"I SAID SHUT UP! I was supposed to be the one to marry you Sonic. We could have a nice special future together just the 2 of us. You left me as you refused to come with me, remember that…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Vandetta were at Vandetta's place as they were watching TV._

"_Sonic…" Vandetta called_

"_Yeah" Sonic replied_

"_I want you to join with me"_

"_Join you… For what"_

"_For… To go around the world and we can travel place to place. I have these chaos powers now and we can do whatever we want. We'll get anything we want like money, jewels, cars and everything. What do you say?"_

"_I…"_

"_Come on babe, it'll be fun and I can pleasure you whatever you want"_

"_I'm sorry Vandetta, I'm going to have to refuse that request"_

"_What…"_

"_I said I refuse to join you, Vandetta. You that I'm the hero and I can't betray my friends and the civilians too"_

"_Sonic, come on… Nobody won't notice you stealing some stuff"_

"_I said no, Vandetta. I can't do that, it's just not me"_

"_SP what are you saying, you're not going to join me then"_

"_That's what I'm saying. I'm not"_

"_Sonic… WHY, WHY CAN'T YOU JOIN ME?"_

"_I told you I'm not going to betray my friends and the civilians"_

"_YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS, I love you so much. I refuse to let our relationship ruined this up"_

"_Vandetta, I'm not going down like that. There's no way that I'm being a bad guy. If you want this then fine go ahead, it's over between us"_

"_Sonic please… Come with me, I need you and I love you but don't do this. Please join with me"_

"_No… Not going to happen, I'm sorry Vandetta"_

_Sonic began to kiss Vandetta on the lips and then left out. Vandetta then begins to cry in sadness and heartbreak._

_End of Flashback…_

"You turn my heart apart as you broke up with me" Said Vandetta

"I know…. But I can't accept that offer, you know that Vandetta. What caused you to be this way, siding with Darkness and releasing an ancient beast? What caused you to be so angry with me and wanted revenge anyway?" Sonic replied

"Because… You… **BROKE MY HEART!**"

Vandetta began to use her lightning powers at Sonic but Sonic evades the lighting attack until he was struck by Vandetta's lighting kick hard. Sonic flew to the wall as Vandetta screamed and charging up to Sonic but Sonic spin dashed Vandetta but Vandetta uses her chaos powers and reflected Sonic away.

Sonic landed on his feet until he was struck by Vandetta again as she started to punch and kick Sonic multiple times and beating senseless. Sonic countered Vandetta but Vandetta countered Sonic and punched him in the stomach. Sonic then started to spit out blood from his mouth and Vandetta viciously kicked him in the face hard like a boxing glove and making Sonic fall to the ground. Vandetta jumped up and doing a lighting dive kick at Sonic but Sonic rolled over and evading the attack.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness was busy getting something ready as Jeanne was with him.

"What are you trying to make, babe?" Jeanne asked

"Creating a device that I'm almost finished to" Darkness replied

Seconds later, Darkness then finally finished the finishing touches and was finish with the device.

"Finally, it's done" Darkness stated

"What does this device do?" Jeanne asked

"It'll bring my dark army back but I need a clear spot to make it happen. AH… The G.U.N Tower, that'll help me"

"Good plan, babe"

"Yes it is, my lord. Let me charge this device up for you before you leave" Said Ebony

Darkness nodded and Ebony began to do her job.

Sonic and Vandetta were still fighting as Vandetta fire lighting balls at Sonic but Sonic evades each and one of them. Sonic charge at Vandetta but Vandetta then shock Sonic hard and kicking him away from him. Sonic weakly gets up and still holding his ground as he was now bruised up. Vandetta shock Sonic for some more and causing Sonic to scream in pain.

Sonic was now weak and could try to get up. Vandetta began to pick up a sword and kicks Sonic in the stomach and stabs him in the chest, causing Sonic to scream some more.

"How does it feel huh… How does it feel to be hurt and in pain" Vandetta asked

"Argh… Vandetta…" Sonic stuttered

"Don't Vandetta me, YOU SHOULD'VE JOINED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE"

"I told I couldn't… Why can't you understand?"

"I want to have a life, a family and a child and you threw it all away"

Sonic began to cough in blood and looking at Vandetta.

"I loved you Sonic the Hedgehog. But this ends here, you will die as I will have my revenge. No girl will ever have you once you're dead" Said Vandetta

"You're crazy… I will not die, I will stop Darkness and save the world" Sonic replied weakly

"Oj we'll see… About… That"

Vandetta begins to lift up the sword and was about to give Sonic a final blow to his death.

"Good bye Sonic the Hedgehog, I love you" Said Vandetta

As Vandetta was about to kill Sonic once and for all until someone struck Vandetta with Ectoplasmic beams. It was Shadow in his Hell Spector Shadow form as he was helping Dante defeating Sand the Hedgehog.

Sand uses his sands techniques on Dante as Dante began to shoot him with his guns but there was no effect. Sand uses his sand tentacles and slams Dante to the ground and using his sand hammer at Dante and causing him to scream in pain. Sand was struck by Hell Spector Shadow.

Knuckles throws some heavy objects at Sand but Sand pushed them out of the way until Shadow then kills Sand as he uses his fire beams at him and burning him into ashes. Knuckles helped Sonic up.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah I am, thanks for the save" Sonic replied

"You're welcome. Me and Shadow already killed Sand the Hedgehog as we helped Dante out"

"Good"

Moments later, Knuckles was struck by Vandetta's lighting attacks. She then uses her chaos powers pushing Knuckles away towards Shadow and Dante.

"ARGH!... **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONCE I KILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MYSELF!**" Vandetta yelled in anger

"Yeah kill this, Vandetta" Sonic replied

"What…"

Moments later, Sonic stabbed his sword at Vandetta's heart as she was spilling blood and collapsed to the floor on her knees. Vandetta then looks at Sonic and had a sad expression and hurt too.

"Sonic… I'm so sorry, I'm so… So sorry" Vandetta said in sadness

"It's ok, you're in peace now" Sonic replied

Vandetta began to kiss Sonic on the lips and collapsed to the floor and smiled.

"I… Love you" Vandetta said

Vandetta begins to passed away and closed her eyes. Sonic then frowned down and got on his feet. Sonic was shocked to see Shadow in a different form.

"Wow Shadow, what happen to you" Sonic asked

"I had a new transformation. I have ghost powers and all" Shadow replied

"Uh huh but anyway nice look by the way, I like it"

"Thanks"

"Guys I like to sit around and chat but we got a world to save" Said Dante

"He's right, let's get going and stop Darkness" Said Sonic

The others nodded in agreement and head to their destination.


	24. The Ultimate battle

Chapter 24: The Ultimate Battle

The gang arrived to the destination as Sonic contacted Tails.

"Yo Tails, how's the sky fighting going on to you. How you, Rouge, Sunny, Cammy and Rayne holding up" Sonic asked

"_Pretty good alright, are you guys are close to Darkness yet?_" Tails replied

"We're already here, keep holding off the sky troops"

"_We'll do, Tails out_"

The gang head inside the laboratory and they see Darkness, Jeanne and Ebony.

"Darkness…" Sonic called

"Ah… Sonic had finally arrived to me. Well too late, my plans are almost complete and I'm going to use this device to bring back my dark army and finished what I've started" Darkness replied

"WHAT! You're insane"

"True but I'm trying to reshape the reality. Bring the people what they've always feared: Darkness and destruction. I'm changing the world like what my vision and my creator always trying to do but here I am, completing his work and I'm now the king of darkness. I will bring people fear and agony, making it into a complete total disaster and rampage as well too. Sonic, you can't stop me from changing the reality. You can't stop the reality of darkness and destruction"

"I will stop you and I'll make sure of it"

"We'll see about that… "

Ebony began to use her mystical powers at the gang but they evade it too quickly. Darkness and Jeanne left out the scene as Ebony got to her stance.

"Sonic, we'll take care of this. Go and stop Darkness from preventing his plans" Said Shadow

"He's right, go stop Darkness. Don't let that damn bastard win" Said Dante

"Thanks guys and be careful" Sonic replied

"Yeah you're welcome now go, it's time i finally give her some payback for stealing the Master Emerald" Said Knuckles

Sonic then heads out the scene as Shadow, Knuckles and Dante were at their fighting stance as Ebony uses her mystical powers at them.

Sonic heads towards Darkness and catches up to them. Darkness then turns his back towards Sonic and smiled.

"Ah Sonic, looks like it's just you and me but I'm not going to fight you. My beautiful beloved Jeanne will keep you company" Darkness stated

Jeanne got to her stance with her guns and Sonic got his stance as well. Sonic began to spin dashed to give Jeanne the first attack but Jeanne uses her witch and summons the big hands and punches Sonic hard away from her. Jeanne then began to smile.

"Is that all you got blue boy" Jeanne teased

Sonic got back up and starts to charge at her again and giving multiple kicks and punches at Jeanne but Jeanne easily dodges then and begins to use her witch time at Sonic and attacks him down. Jeanne laughed and back flips and starts to shoot Sonic in the chest and on the arm too causing Sonic to bleed.

Sonic got back on his feet and charges at Jeanne but Jeanne then stopped Sonic and beats him down senseless again. Jeanne then uses her big arms as they starts to bruised up Sonic badly as Sonic was screaming in pain. Darkness laughed and smiled as the big arms began to slammed down Sonic. Sonic's threads were now ripped up a little and messed up too.

"I told you Sonic, you cannot beat me. You will never beat me, once I'm done with my plan at G.U.N tower, I will have my chance to kill you myself. Jeanne make sure to keep my best friend occupy" Darkness commanded

"Yeah sure babe" Jeanne replied with s evil smile

Darkness and Jeanne began to kiss each other on the lips and Darkness smacked Jeanne butt and ledft, causing Jeanne to smile with lust. Jeanne then begins to pick up Sonic and pulls out her gun.

"Well… Is there anything you like to say before I take you down hard and leave you beaten up?" Jeanne asked

"… Go to hell, bitch" Sonic replied

Jeanne smiled and was about to beat Sonic down until she was struck by a big arm as it was black and sending Jeanne flying to the wall. Sonic collapsed to the floor until he then sees a high heel with a red gun attached to it. Sonic looked up as it was Bayonetta herself who happen to be alive again.

"Bayonetta… BAYONETTA!" Sonic cried in shock

Bayonetta picked up Sonic and smiled.

"Surprise to see me again, darling" Bayonetta asked with a smile on her face

"Yeah I'm surprised and how you're alive again" Sonic replied

"Well… I heard your voice and when you kissed me on the lips, it brought me back to live. I was only unconscious and healed my heart with my witch powers. It took some time but it was worth it and now here I am back to life and better than ever"

"I'm glad to see you still alive again, Bayonetta"

"And I'm glad to be, babe. I love you"

"I love you too"

Sonic and Bayonetta embraced each other into a reunited, smooth and passionate kiss on the lips. Jeanne got to her feet and was shocked to see Bayonetta was still alive, causing Sonic and bayonetta to stop kissing.

"BAYONETTA… You're supposed to be dead" Jeanne stated

"Yeah but I'm still alive, and better than ever" Bayonetta replied as she started to sway her hips

"No matter, I'll make sure that you're going to stay dead once I'm finished with you"

"Sonic… Go after Darkness, don't let him reach to the G.U.N tower from preventing his plans from bringing back his dark army"

"Ok and be careful, Bayonetta"

"You be careful too, darling. Now go"

Sonic nodded and he went after Darkness. Bayonetta got to her stance with her guns in her hands.

"Now… I'm going to teach and make you not to harm my fiancé again. I'm going to make sure you're going down and will be down once I beat you down, Jeanne. I'm going to make sure that I bring you down to justice and I won't kill you" Said Bayonetta

"Ho ahead and try, Bayonetta. I've already got my fun with him as I brutally beat him down. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to do it again and again and again until I won't stop torturing him to oblivion" Jeanne replied

"THAT'S IT, BOBODY IS GOING TO HARM OR HURT MY FIANCE"

**The Song plays for this scene: Biolizard (Supporting Me) (From Sonic Adventure 2 battle)**

Bayonetta and Jeanne charged at each other they began a massive showdown as they were kicked each other and shooting their guns too but their bullets reflect to each other. Their attacks then began to be more massive and strong too. Bayonetta and Jeanne summoned their big arms and punching each other multiple times as they began to each other a big punch as it was strong and sending both of them away from each other.

Bayonetta and Jeanne landed both on the feet and starts to shoot at each other but the bullets keep on reflect towards each other. Bayonetta and Jeanne charged towards each other and clash once again as they starts to punch and kick each other but they all started to block each other's attacks and starts pressing each other as their hands was holding together and glaring at each other.

"You think you and your fiancé won, Bayonetta. Sonic will never defeat Darkness and you'll even watch Darkness kill Sonic: Your pathetic fiancé" Said Jeanne grinning

"DON'T… YOU EVER… CALL MY FIANCE PATHETIC" Bayonetta yelled

Bayonetta begin to viciously kicked Jeanne in the stomach. Jeanne then got to her feet but Bayonetta then starts to beat her down and kick her up in the air. She unleashes her big arms and starts to beat her down into oblivion and Bayonetta jumped up to the air and starts to kick Jeanne down to the ground as it gave a big crack. Jeanne then reflects Bayonetta and kick Bayonetta away from her.

Bayonettta landed on her feet takes out her katana out and so did Jeanne as they clashed towards each other and begin to swing their swords and blocked each other's attacks and swings too. As they were swing their katanas and equally match. They back away and then glare at each other.

_Elsewhere…_

**The song was playing Destroy the East Generator (From Ratchet Deadlocked)**

Ebony was using her mystical powers against Shadow, Knuckles and Dante. Dante then tries to swing his sword but Ebony evades it and begins to push him hard to the wall. Ebony freezes Knuckles and then beats him down. Shadow uses his chaos spears but Ebony reflects them away and hit's Shadow. Dante fires his pistol but Ebony reflects the bullets as it hits him in the chest as Dante was blooding and in pain.

Shadow got up and then and fires his chaos spear at Ebony again but there was no effect. Shadow then begins to transforms into his Hell Spector Shadow form. Ebony then began to smirk.

"I see you got a dark form" Said Ebony

"That's right, I'm going to burn you down to hell" Shadow replied

Shadow charges at Ebony as Ebony tries to attack Shadow but Shadow was too strong and beats down Ebony and using his ectoplasimic copes and using them to beat down Ebony. Hell Spector Shadow then starts to use his ectoplasmic beams at her and causing to scream in pain. Ebony was now on the ground in pain and bleeding of course.

"Time to end this, once and for all" Shadow stated as he charged up the ectoplasm beam

Seconds later, Ebony uses her ultimate power and pushed Shadow out of the way and teleports out of the scene. Shadow then transforms back to normal and helping the others up to their feet.

"You and Dante ok, Knuckles?" Shadow asked

"Yeah we're fine and thanks" Knuckles replied

"Anytime"

Shadow, Knuckles and Dante all headed out and they see Bayonetta who was still alive as she was fighting Jeanne.

"Bayonetta… Alive, ok what is going on?" Dante wondered

"Who know…" Shadow replied

Bayonetta and Jeanne continue to clash with each other and they all charging all of their powers for one final attack.

"This ends here… Jeanne" Bayonetta exclaimed

"Same here to you, Bayonetta" Jeanne replied

After they fully charged all of their witch power, they charges at each other and then begins to slash each other as it was quiet. Jeanne collapsed down and falling to her death and so did Bayonetta as she collapsed to the ground too as she was bleeding as well. The gang all head to Bayonetta and tried to help her.

"No don't… It looks like my witch days are over" Said Bayonetta

"Bayonetta, just hang in there, Shadow is getting help" Said Knuckles

"No… I fulfilled my debts and helped Sonic to stop Darkness's army. That's enough and it's time for me to go. Give this note to Sonic, once this is over"

Bayonetta handed Shadow the note and smiled.

"Please… Take care of Sonic for me… Tell him… I love him, so much…" Said Bayonetta weakly

Seconds later, Bayonetta then falling to her death as same did Jeanne. Shadow, Knuckles and Dante frowned down and then began to get up to their feet.

"We'll bury her at the Station Square cemetery. She sacrificed herself for helping us to save the world. Now let's get going because this is going to blow up in a minute" Said Shadow

Dante and Knuckles nodded as Knuckles picked up Bayonetta and they left out the scene.

Sonic arrived and catches up to Darkness outside of the dark flying fortress as he was about to leave.

"Sonic… You've catching to me at last huh, we'll see if you can catch me while I head to the G.U.N tower and start up this device to bring back my dark army" Said Darkness

"Not on my watch, this ends here and now" Sonic exclaimed

"We'll see about that"

**The song begins to play for this chase scene: Boat Ride (From Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2)**

Darkness then begins to take off. Sonic then gets on his extreme gear board and chases after Darkness as Darkness begins to head to the G.U.N tower where the civilians at safely from all the madness. Darkness begins to speed up but Sonic wasn't going to let that happen and speeds up to Darkness.

Darkness begins to fire his dark purple aura at Sonic but Sonic evades them too quickly and continue his pursuit on Darkness. Darkness begins to use his dark flash and blinds Sonic but Sonic was wearing his shades and then continue to his pursuit.

Darkness then begins to speed up some more as he was almost to the G.U.N tower.

"Great, he's almost to the tower. Hey, that gives me an idea" Sonic stated

Sonic fly up to the air and then jump from his board and putting his board on his back and starts to use his super homing attack and diving down. Darkness was almost to the G.U.N tower until he was struck hard by Sonic as they crashed through 2 buildings and crashed to the rooftop. Sonic landed on his feet as Darkness began to get up on his feet.

"You just won't give up, don't you?" Darkness asked

"No… I'm here to make sure I stop you and get rid of you for good" Sonic replied with a glare

"Can't you see, Sonic? I'm changing the reality that Ansem could never done before, changing the reality. Bringing agony and total disaster to the world and changing the world that my vision always tell me"

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, DARKNESS! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL INNOCENTS OF PEOPLE, LOOK OF WHAT'RE DOING"

"I know… But I'm going to turn the people into dark civilians and make them my slaves"

"If you do anything that harm them and my friends"

"You do what…"

"I'm going to bring you major pain and more suffering"

"Sonic… Answer me this, who will you fight for? You… Or the world that you cared so much about"

"I fight for me and for the world and the civilians... **AND I WILL NOT LET THEM DOWN**"

Sonic charged up to Darkness and then spin dashed him hard off the rooftop. Darkness reflect him and attacks back at Sonic as Sonic and Darkness fight in air and punching and kicking at each other. Darkness punches Sonic but Sonic then home attacks Darkness through the building glass and to the wall. Sonic rapidly punches Darkness multiple times and kick him in the face but Darkness countered him and using his dark power and backed away Sonic from him.

Sonic screamed and uses his sonic wind at Darkness but Darkness evades it and then grabbed Sonic with his symbiote tentacles from his arms and slams him down to the ground. Sonic breaks free and starts to spin dashed Darkness to the wall as it break to another room. Darkness then starts to throw a desk at Sonic but Sonic home attacks it and breaks it as Darkness fires his aura at Sonic.

Darkness charges up at Sonic but Sonic throws a little object and caused Darkness to slip and Sonic spin dashed Darkness up to the ceiling and breaks the ceiling to another floor and Darkness counters him and grabbing his legs and swings him to the wall and Darkness punches Sonic hard causing Sonic to spit out blood from his mouth.

Darkness begins to stomp on Sonic but Sonic evades it as he breaks dance and kicks him to the leg and making Darkness fall and Sonic then rapidly break dance kicks Darkness a few times and home attacks him down to the ground.

Darkness got back on his feet a glare at Sonic as Sonic glared back at Darkness as Darkness was now bruised up. Sonic then begins to Sonic boomed Darkness and crashed through 3 walls.

"You're persistent and strong too. I'll give you that, but time for round 2 boy" Darkness exclaimed

"Bring it, bitch" Sonic spat back

**The song begins to change to Egg Dragoon (From Sonic Unleashed)**

Darkness screamed and tackles Sonic but Sonic used sonic boomed Darkness through the window and falling from the building. Sonic and Darkness embraced a fight on air as they were punching and kicking at each other to the ground as they crash to the ground and causing an earthquake a little. Sonic and Darkness got back on their feet as Darkness uses his symbiote tentacle to kill Sonic but Sonic pulls out the sword and cut them.

"Nice sword, did Zasalamel gave it to you?" Darkness asked

"How did you…" Sonic wondered

"Ebony was a spy and told me about it"

Sonic charges at Darkness and swings his sword but Darkness kicks it away and chokes slammed Sonic to the ground hard. Sonic then begins to transforms into his dark form into Hell Reaper Sonic and pushed Darkness away from him. Darkness smiled and then transform into Devil Darkness himself.

"Now we're even, time to end this" Said Devil Darkness

"Yeah, let's go" Hell Reaper Sonic replied

**The song begins to play: Like A Dog Chasing Cars (From The Dark Knight)**

Sonic and Darkness clashed at each other and began an ultimate showdown. They began to use their powers against each other but there was no effect and they began to charge at each other and created a large noise as it started an earthquake a little.

Sonic begins to slam Darkness down but Darkness uses his full power and tackles Sonic to the wall and punching him instantly as Sonic countered Darkness and then stabs him in the chest with a window shard he got from the building.

Darkness growled and then uses his symbiote whip at Sonic and swings him through the building. Sonic then uses his dark sonic wind at Darkness and dark sonic boomed him out of the building to the wrecked car. Sonic began to punch him rapidly in the face but Darkness head-butted Sonic and then uppercuts him in the chin.

Darkness takes out his dark scythe as Sonic took out his 2 dark swords and they clashed at each other, swing their weapons at each other and blocking each other's attacks.

_Meanwhile…_

Shadow, Knuckles and Dante regroup with the others and they all saw Knuckles holding Bayonetta.

"Bayoneta… She was alive?" Guile asked

"Yeah and she used all her power that killed and Jeanne is dead too. She used her power but Bayonetta killed her before Bayonetta was killed by her power" Shadow replied

"Well anyway, where's Sonic?" Chun-Li asked

Moments later, the ship began to blow up and heard a rumbling noises coming from the city.

"Sonic must've been fighting Darkness right now, let's go and help him" Said Crimson Viper

"Agreed" Shadow replied

The gang got onto the helicopter and took off as the flying fortress crashed to the ocean and blows up.

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic and Darkness were still brawling at each other. Darkness punches Sonic in the face and sending flying through the buildings. Sonic then sees the black and red sword that Zasalamel gave him.

"If I get close enough to Darkness, I can drive it to his heart" Said Hell Reaper Sonic as he picks up his sword

Darkness arrived and landed on the ground. Darkness throws a damaged car at Sonic but Sonic dark home attack it in half and kicking Darkness in the chest. Darkness then started to growl and uses his symbiote tentacles at Sonic but Sonic grind onto it and spin dashed Darkness and pulling out his sword and stabs it at Darkness's heart.

Darkness tried to pulls out it but Sonic then uses his strength and drives it down to Darkness's heart and causing him to scream in pain. Darkness begins to change back into his normal form and then spits out blood. Darkness then starts to attack Sonic but Sonic countered him and tied him up in chains and Sonic beats him down and chokes him to death and continues to stabs him in the heart and causing Darkness to scream some more. Sonic begins to super charged himself and spin dashed Darkness and causing the sword to drive further to Darkness's heart and causing Darkness to scream in major pain.

Darkness collapsed down to the ground on his knee and looks at Sonic as he started to glare at Darkness.

"*Cough* *Cough*… You've finally beaten me, the real me…" Said Darkness

"Like I told you, I'm going to beat you and saved the world" Sonic replied

"Hahahahaha… You're too late… *Cough*… DeathWing is still out on the loose and you'll never stop him"

"Watch me, you're girlfriend Jeanne is dead, Vandetta is dead, Sand is dead, Rex is dead, Mephiles and Nazo are also dead and now Juri is in custody. Your reign of terror and darkness ends here Darkness. You lost your army and your girlfriend"

"True… But not all of it, DeathWing is still out there. My plans have been completed and successful but I failed to bring back my dark army, all because of you"

"I told you before, I won't not let you harm any innocent civilians and my friends, Darkness"

"True true… But know this, the darkness will return back once DeathWing kill you and your friends"

"I highly doubt that, you sick son of a bitch"

Moments later, Darkness fell to the ground and passed away to his death. Sonic glared at Darkness once more until he then sees his friends coming to the scene.

"Wow… You killed Darkness, Sonic?" Said Knuckles

"Yeah, he deserved to die and to be gone for good" Sonic replied

"At least you've already stopped him" Shadow stated

"Yeah but enough all of that, we need to stop DeathWing and stop him for good" Said Dante

"Dante's right, we got to stop him" Said Chun-Li

"Yes but how can we stop him, he's mighty powerful and he'll kill us in one attack" Cammy asked

"Wait… Sonic remember that Zasalamel told us when we meet him" Tails asked

"Yeah what about it" Sonic replied

"The Dragon Soul, if we can use it, it'll kill Darkness once and for all"

"That's right, we still got a chance"

"Any suggestions of how you guys going to get close to stop DeathWing?" Crimson Viper asked

"Yeah any ideas" Guile agreed

"There's only one, Shadow I want you to fuse with me. Remember we fused to stop Nazo"

"Of course, we can fuse and get close to DeathWing and use the Dragon Soul to kill DeathWing" Shadow replied

Seconds later, DeathWing began to roar and causing the gang to jump into fear.

"Well if I were you guys, I better do it like now" Said Dante

"Right" Sonic replied

Sonic then look at Bayonetta as she was gone again.

"I guess she sacrificed herself to stop Jeanne and killed her right?" Sonic asked

"Yes, she wanted me to tell you that she loved you so much" Knuckles replied with a frown

Sonic and Shadow began to fuse until Sunny stopped him.

"Sonic, if anything happens. I want to let you know I loved you from the beginning that I first met" Sunny exclaimed

"I know… I had that feeling" Sonic replied

Sunny then began to kiss Sonic on the lips hard as Shadow smiled until Crimson Viper walked up to Shadow.

"Shadow, be careful. I know it sounds risky but I just wanted to let you know I fell in love with you when I had my eyes on you"

Shadow smiled and Crimson Viper began to kiss Shadow on the lips hard as they broke the kiss and Sonic broke the kiss as well and looking into Sunny's light silver eyes.

"Be careful, Sonic" Sunny stated

"I will" Sonic replied with a nod

"And you be careful too Shadow" Crimson Viper said

"Don't worry, I will" Shadow replied with a nod

Sonic and Shadow stand beside with each other and got the chaos emeralds around them. Sonic and Shadow then begins look at each other.

"You ready, Shadow" Sonic asked with a smile

"Always" Shadow replied

**The song plays for this scene: SSJ3 Power Up (From Dragonball Z)**

Sonic and Shadow began to float up in the air as the emeralds begin to spin around them and giving them power. Sonic and Shadow then open their and powered up.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Sonic and Shadow cried out

Sonic and Shadow then begins to fuse together and creating a massive light as Shadic was reborn again and powering up massive chaos energy. Shadic then look at the others and smiled and begins to nodded and takes the Dragon Soul and flew off to the face DeathWing.

DeathWing was flying around Station Square until he was struck by a supersonic spear as it was Shadic flying towards DeathWing.

**The song begins to play for this final battle: With Me (From Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Shadic fired his supersonic beams at DeathWing at did some damage. DeathWing roared and then starts to breathe fire at Shadic but Shadow then charges at DeathWing and bashed him hard and flying back away from him. DeathWing fly towards Shadic but Shadic flies away and began to chase as Shadic got DeathWing away from the city and heads to the oceans.

DeathWing begins to breathe fire again but Shadow evades the fire and attacks him with a chaos sword beam at DeathWing and causing DeathWing to roar in pain. Shadow then cuts the chest of DeathWing and backed away. DeathWing breathe a fire ball at Shadow and send him to the ocean.

Shadic got back up and powers up again and uses a major beam at DeathWing but DeathWing fires his power read fire beam at Shadow as it was massive. DeathWing pressed his power ultimately powerful and was about to kill Shadic but Shadic uses all of his power and pressed his power more powerful and breaking the red beam and taking down DeathWing as DeathWing fall to the oceans and creating a big splash.

"Now… You're finished" Said Shadic

Shadic then powers up the Dragon Soul and creates a beam and it begins to kill DeathWing and making DeathWing disappeared away as he began to explode into light and the souls begins to vanished away from the scene.

Shadic smiled and the skies were now blue and the dark clouds began to disappear and changing it into white clouds and the sun began to shine once more again. The people, the G.U.N soldiers and the gang all cheered and celebrate the victory. Shadic then smiled and then returns back to Station Square yo reunited with the civilians and others.


	25. Epilogue

Chapter 25: Epilogue

The people were now celebrating and cheering as Shadic then transforms back to normal as Sonic and Shadow return back from the fusion. The gang piled up to Sonic and Shadow with big smiled on their faces.

"You guys did it! you guys killed DeathWing and saved the world" Said Tails

"Yeah and it's all over. Darkness and his crew are gone, we can all live in peace again. All thanks to Sonic and Shadow, they're the big heroes now" Said Chun-Li

"You can say that again, anyway Rayne. How about you and me hang out some time?" Dante asked

"I'll think about it" Rayne replied

Crimson Viper kissed Shadow on the lips and smiled.

"You did it, you and Sonic saved the world" Said Crimson Viper

"Yeah, you know it" Shadow replied

Shadow kissed C. Viper and squeezing her rear. Crimson Viper jumped and decided to kissed Shadow back. Cammy then hugged Knuckles and smiled.

"Now we can live well together, Knuckles" Said Cammy

"You can say that again, gorgeous"

Chun-Li begins to tap Tail's shoulder and he turns around he was kissed by Chun-Li in the lips as kissed her back.

Shadow gave Sonic the letter as it was from Bayonetta smiled and left out the scene and looking out the sun as it was shining bright as ever.

Sonic then began to read the letter and finds out what Bayonetta was going to say.

_Sonic,_

_I'm writing this letter because I love you but I'm going to die and so is Jeanne soon in the future. You were a nice and handsome hedgehog that I've ever known and I grew feelings for you. I loved you so much that if we're going to get married, I'll be the happiest woman ever to be married to an hero of Station Square. But right now, since I'm going to die, I won't be able to come back to live again, neither do Jeanne. Sonic, I want you to live your life for me. Maybe one day, I'll return back to life and maybe we'll still be together and get married if you're still married or not._

"_I've always will love you and will always think about you every day while I'm dead but I know I'll be back on day or not. Sonic, I love you so much and I won't ever forget about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your ex-fiancé:_

_Bayonetta_

Sonic then begins to burst tears from his eyes and thinking about what bayonetta said and started to sob a little. Sonic begins to smiled and nodded and looking up at the sky.

"On day Bayonetta, we'll meet again and we'll be together once again" Said Sonic

Sunny smiled and sees Sonic looking at the sun and decided to join with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sunny asked

"Yeah I'm fine but now… Bayonetta is gone, there's nothing I could do now. I can just live my life and move on" Sonic replied

"Hey… it's going to be ok, look at the people. They're happy and cheering for you and Shadow. You and Shadow saved the people and the entire world. You guys are the biggest heroes now, Bayonetta would be proud of you"

"Yeah… You're right Sunny, she is and watching over us. At least the war and the fight is over"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now?"

"We'll… I'm going to live my life and wait for the future to come"

"That's the spirit"

"And what's more, is to be with you"

Sonic begins to kissed Sunny on the lips as Sunny begins to kissed Sonic back and wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and the 2 new couple continue the kiss.

They stop kissing and smiled at each other.

"This is going to be one hell of a happy ending" Said Sonic

"Yep… It sure is" Sunny replied

Sonic and Sunny began to hold hands and looking at the shinning sun and smiled.

**Edge of Darkness 2: Apocalypse**

**The song begins to play for the credits Crush 40: Never Turn Back**

_Credits…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Rex the Hedgehog (__**Dex the Hedgehog's OC Character**__)_

_Sunny the Hedgehog (__**Calypso the Echinda/Phantomask's OC Character**__)_

_Alexander the Snake (__**Silent Altair's OC Character**__)_

_Vandetaa the Echidna (__**PeachFann900's OC Character**__)_

_Mephiles_

_Nazo_

_Bark the Polar Bear_

_Darkness the Hedgehog (__**My OC Character**__)_

_Sand the Hedgehog (__**My OC Character**__)_

_Mephalo (__**My Fusion Character**__)_

_Bayonetta_

_Jeanne_

_Chun-Li_

_Cammy_

_Crimson Viper_

_Guile_

_Juri Han_

_Isabella "Ivy" Valentine_

_Cervantes_

_Zasalamel_

_Kilik_

_Dante_

_Rayne_

_Sindel_

_Kitana_

_Jade_

_Scorpion_

_**Sonic Characters**_

_Sega and Sonic Team_

_**Street Fighter Characters**_

_Capcom_

_**Mortal Kombat Characters**_

_WB Games_

_**Soul Calibur Characters**_

_Namco_

_**Bayonetta Characters**_

_Platinum Games and Sega_

_**Devil May Cry Characters**_

_Capcom_

_**Music**_

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle_

_Jak 2_

_Ratchet Deadlocked_

_Dragonball Z_

_Sonic and the Black Knight_

_Sonic Unleashed_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception_

_Jak X: Combat Racing_

_Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and 3_

_Ratchet and Clack: Going Commando_

_Sonic Adventure_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles OST (2003)_

_Street Fighter IV_

_Spiderman 3 OST_

_The Dark Knight OST_

_Lil Knucklez Production…_

_Fanfiction Story Films…_

Thank you all for all the support and the patience and helping me completing this story movie. It was a big twist but I did and thank you all everyone.


End file.
